The Marvelous Adventures of the Strong Man and the Squish
by AdriJ254
Summary: After tragedy strikes the Grey Family, Theodore Grey is forced to live his entirely different than he had previously. Negativity, anger and even confusion come with this. Follow Theodore and the other Greys as he learns to deal with what happened to him with the help of his girlfriend, and his family. I did design the cover image, and it is the characters in the story.
1. The Girl in the Wheelchair

**Oh my gosh, Hello! I'm finally back, I'm writing again! I meant what I said in those authors notes. A New Year, A New Me baby! Or at least I'm gonna try harder, baby….**

 **The stories that are going to be in '** _ **The Marvelous Adventures of the Strong Man and the Squish'**_ **are just going to be a bunch of one-shots…maybe even a couple of multi-shots, of the same couple, which is Theodore Grey and a OC, together. I had to change a couple of things in the FSOG series just because I wanted the year to be 2017 while Teddy is 18. I feel like it makes him more relatable to me and I can write better.**

 **I hope you guys like this, this is my first Fifty Shades of Grey Fanfiction, but if you're into Maximum Ride, I have a couple stories based on that series as well. I wrote them in high school so…that might be a little interesting.**

 **Anyways, that's all I have to say right now, enjoy the story! :D**

 **Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey, however, Camila and other OC's are mine and they are legit.**

Early December 2017

Standing looking in his full-length mirror, Theodore Grey ran his fingers through his copper colored hair. He smirked looking himself over. No wonder he had magazines calling his father. No wonder he was looking at an offer to be sponsored by Nike. It had to be the way his smile could light up any room, the way his jawline looked like it could slice through bread. His eyes could pierce any soul. His body was sculpted to perfection from playing sports, mainly football.

Theo thought he was one good looking son-of-a-bitch. He grinned fixing his stupid tie as his phone rang. Turning, he went to his nightstand and smiled at the name on the FaceTime call.

'My Squishy' aka his love, Camila. He picked up his phone and answered. On the other side was a light brown toned girl who was yawning because it was 9:45 a.m. Her normally curly hair was straightened and pulled into a bun that sat on her head. She grinned when she saw Teddy's face.

"Teddy! Good morning!" She said with her soft voice.

"Good morning Camila. How are you doing this morning?" He asked as he positioned his phone, so it was stand up, but he could put on his Apple Watch.

"Good, I ate some oatmeal this morning before getting ready. I think I'll make you some one day. It was apple cinnamon flavored." She said blushing. He grinned.

"Cool, I look forward to it. Are you ready for me to come get you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm always ready for you to come get me." She grinned and giggled softly. Teddy's eyes softened, and he smiled.

He and Camila met when he was 3, and she was 2. Her father was Teddy's mom's old friend, Jose. He took maturity pictures of Ana when she was pregnant with Phoebe. The two hit it off right away, always wanting to hang out. Then, when the Greys had invited Camila on a trip to Hawaii, Teddy knew he wanted her to be his. All she was doing was standing on the balcony and eating popcorn. He was completely and utterly in love with Camila.

Camila felt the same way. She always had a crush on Theodore. It was something about his confidence and his kindness she was attracted to. Even if they were only together for 11 months, she knew she was in love.

Camila smiled to herself. She was happy he made the first movie. She looked at the phone again and watched as Teddy made sure he had everything, patting his pockets to touch his wallet and keys. He then grabbed the phone and turned off the lights and made his way downstairs. He looked at the phone, making eye contact with Camila. Blue Grey to Brown, she blushed as he winked at her.

"Why?" She asked, and he shrugged.

"Cause you're adorable." He said and looked at Gail as he walked into the kitchen to grab water before he left.

"Good morning Ms. Gail." He said hugging her slightly. Gail smiled at the oldest son.

"Good morning Theo, heading off to church?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna pick of Camila of course." He said grabbing water.

"We'll be careful. Did you want some oatmeal before you go?" She asked, and he shook his head.

"I'm fine." He grinned and took a banana.

"Well ok… be careful." She said again, and he nodded before walking out the kitchen.

"I'll be at your house soon, let me let my parents know I'm leaving." Teddy looked at his phone and Camila nodded.

"Drive slow; I love you." She said softly. Teddy's eyes softened, and he smiled.

"I love you too." He kissed the phone then they hung up.

Yeah, Teddy was happy. Why else would he do mushy stuff like that? He'd do anything to keep a smile on Camila's face. Even if that meant listening to GOT7, her favorite K-pop group, all day.

Knocking on his parent's door, he heard his mother tell him to come in. He opened the door slowly, not sure what he might walk into. Thankfully, Ana was dressed, and Christian was M.I.A. Last time he came in without knocking and was scarred for life.

Ana stood, wearing pajama pants and a tank top.

"Good morning baby." She said and walked to him. She hugged him happy. He hugged her back and chucked.

"Mom you're so short!" He teased her, and she pulled away and flicked his nose. He laughed leaning back.

"I may be short, but I can still bring you down." She said playfully. He grinned at her; then she leaned forward to fix his tie.

"Off to church Teddy?" She asked gently. Only Camila, his mother, and sister called him a Teddy. They were his favorite girls; Phoebe said that he was a giant teddy bear around them, while around others he was a bit more serious.

"Yes, ma'am. Then I'm gonna take Camila out for lunch at that new steak place." He said.

"Ok, we'll be careful. They said it might rain."

"When does it not rain?" He asked with a smirk, and she giggled.

"Still, be careful. I don't need anything happening to my baby boy." She hugged him again, the way only a mother could. He blushed slightly but enjoyed his mother's safe embrace.

"Ok." He said, and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Your father is in his study. I think there was a fire at GEH."

"Really?" Theo asked, his eyebrows rising. "Was it on purpose?"

"I hope not." She said as the duo walked to Christians study. Teddy knocked.

"What is it?" Christian bark. Teddy hated when he did that, cause then he got all sappy when he figures out it was just Ana, himself or even his siblings.

Teddy walked in with Ana behind. Christians Grey eyes looked up, and they softened immediately. Teddy sighed. 'I'll call you back' Teddy thought in his head as Christian suddenly said: "I'll call you back."

"Predictable. Now he's gonna come over here and hug mom, then squeeze my shoulder and apologize for being an ass." Teddy though, watching his dad lazily.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you guys." Christian walked over only to hug Ana as Teddy thought, but surprise, he hugged Teddy too.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm about to head off to church with Camila," Teddy said, and Christian nodded, looking at his twin that had blue-grey eyes.

"It's an 85% chance of rain so be careful. Williams will follow you, in fact, why not let him drive you?" Teddy sighed.

"Because I'm 18 years old and I'll be going to college next year. I should get used to driving."

"I'm 46, and I still get driven around."

"But you have more experienced driving...dad I'm gonna be late. I don't care if William follows but I want to drive. I never get to drive Camila around." Theodore said seriously. "I want to show her my car."

"She can see the car later, just bring her over- "

"Just go pick up Camila Teddy, be careful." Ana cut Christian off. Christian frowned but nodded.

"I swear you're gonna give yourself a heart attack with all this worry," Ana said as Teddy walked out after speaking to them.

"I just want him to be safe…" Christian said.

"I know, but he needs to be able to do as he pleases. We can't shelter him forever." Ana put her arms around Christians neck. He sighed and held her close.

"I love you, Mrs. Grey." He said gently making her blush like she did when she was 21.

"And I love you, Mr. Grey, let me show you how much." She purred, making Christian smile.

(Break)

Walking up the doorway with a bouquet of orchids, Teddy knocks on Camilla's door. He smiled brightly as the young women opened the door.

"Hi." She said throwing her arms around him. He bent down a bit, so she didn't have to stretch her 5'7 body much. He was pushing 6'3, so he was pretty tall. He held her close, breathing him her sweet strawberry scent.

"Good morning Love." He said gently, pulling away, just a little, to lean down and capture her lips with his. Camila blushed brightly but leaned into him feeling the sparks that drew them together. She pulled away shyly when his tongue touched hers.

"Good morning Teddy." She said looking up at his mesmerizing eyes. She always has loved his eyes. They were different from her dull brown eyes. However, Teddy thought her eyes were gorgeous. They were big and bright. Her lashes feathered her cheeks, and if you looked close enough, you could see little gold specks in them.

"I brought you flowers." He said, smiling shyly, as he showed her the plants. She giggled and took them.

"Thank you; I'll put them in the house." She said, disappearing for a minute, then reappeared. She turned her back to him so that she could lock the door. She turned to him only to have his lips on hers again. She kissed him back happily.

"I missed you." He said pulling back and grabbed her hand.

"I missed you too." He walked her to his Audi Q3 and opened the door for her. She grinned as she got in, he took in her sight.

Her body was fantastic. Her breast was a handful size and was perky. Her hips were full but had to be on her ass to be round and grippable. Her legs were long and looked like they could on forever. He wishes he could see her naked. However, she still wanted to wait. She was nervous on the topic of sex. She loved Teddy but what if they broke up? What if they didn't get married? She just perfected to stay a virgin. However, she has given Teddy a hand job. It was frightening but excited all the same time. Teddy wanted to give her one too, to make her climax, but she declined.

"After church, we could go to this new restaurant that opened," Teddy said climbing in his vehicle. Camila grinned.

"Ok, that will be fun." She nodded happily. He grinned and started driving towards Camila's church.

Camila looked out the window and sucked her teeth.

"I think it's gonna rain." She mumbled.

"Yeah, everyone has been saying that all day." Teddy chuckled.

"I hope it thunderstorms. If it's gonna rain, it might as well be the whole shebang. My hair is gonna curl back up." She said about her straighten hair.

"So? Your hair is beautiful." Blushing, Camila pulled the mirror down and looked at her hair. It was to her mid back, and she worked hair to get in straight and in a bun.

Teddy smirked, noticing her not commenting.

"You don't know how to get compliments. Normally people said, 'Thank you'" he teased.

"Shush." She mumbled and looked at him. He grinned.

(Break)

Getting to church was something Teddy wasn't excited for. He stood in the church, clapping along to the song because it would make Camila happy. However, the eldest Grey son didn't care, nor did he believe. Theodore honestly thought it was just a bunch of fairy tales, although he could admit, the thought of 'God' was lovely. He would love to believe that he existed, however, he couldn't.

Camila, on the other hand, believed with all her heart. She loved God and everything that had to do with him. Although she would admit, some of the stories in the Bible seemed a little off. However, she believed there was a god. Whether everything in the Bible was falsified or not. There had to be someone watching over all of them.

"Take the shackles off my feet so I can dance, I just want to praise him, I just want to praise him~" Camila sang happily, making Teddy smile.

"What a great service," Camila said gathering her bible. Teddy nodded. Though he didn't believe, the pastor had great points about motivation and moving forward.

"I feel like being active." Teddy looked at her grinning. She grinned at her boyfriend and pecked his lips knowing he was trying. Teddy pulled back and put his hand on the small of Camila's back, leading her out when an older Hispanic man stopped him.

"You're Greys boy, aren't you?" He asked holding out his hand. Camila watched as Teddy shook his hand firmly.

She was used to having people stop them here and there. She didn't mind much, although, Teddy's fan club was a bit annoying. Girls around their age would always find a way to flirt with him. It was only natural that she got a bit jealous. However, she knew Teddy wasn't that type of man. That thought made her smile brightly.

"Yes sir, and you are?" He asked.

"What a great grip, my name is Greg. I've been wanting to get into contact with your father, mind giving him my card?" Greg offered Teddy. The young man took it out of respect but knew his father wouldn't take it.

"Sure." He smiled politely and pulled Camila closer to his side. She looks up at him and put her arm around his waist.

"Qué Hermosa rosa. Ellos Grey hombres parecen haber mujeres hermosas en sus brazos." Greg said taking Camila's hand and kissing it. She blushed and smiled politely.

"Gracias." She said.

"Hablas Español?"

"Sí, mi padre se aseguró de que su hija supiera cómo." She replied. Teddy listened not sure what was being said, but he knew Camila sounded beautiful and it made him want to kiss her.

Greg smiled and nodded.

"Well I don't want to hold you two, so I'll let you go. It was nice meeting you two." Greg waved, and the couple walked out.

Once outside, Teddy grabbed Camila's hand.

"Hungry?" He asked gently. He twirls her, and she giggled happily, then hugged him close.

"Yes." She said cutely. He smiled and pecked her lips. "Your lips are soft. Gimme another kiss." She said resting her chin on his chest. They stood by cars on the sidewalk, ignoring looks of others.

Teddy pressed his lips to hers again. This time, however, he cupped her cheek gently, moving his lips against hers. She kissed him back, with love. She even dared to lick his lips lightly. He grinned and bit her bottom lip.

"Let's get you fed." He said, and she nodded.

(Break)

In the car, the two drove happily. Teddy had his aux cord hooked up to Camila's phone. She was blasting GOT7 Hard carry. She was dancing softly and singing along. Sometimes he felt like she loved them more than him. He chuckled. Then stopped as traffic got bad.

"Lunch rush hour…" Teddy mumbled. "Get comfortable babe; it's probably gonna be a while." He mumbled. She giggled.

"That means more GOT7 for us." She smiled, leaning back looking at her phone and Teddy gave her a side eye. She grinned goofily at him, and he laughed softly. The traffic started moving as the rain began. It pounded on the car slowly.

"Oh gosh," Camila said leaning forward, arching her back a bit to look out the front. Teddy couldn't help but look at how her ass curved into her back. He looked away quickly to look at her.

"Everyone jinxed it." He chuckled, and she giggled. Then leaned back in her chair relaxing, changing the song.

"And I, love you. And I, need you, Teddy I, love you, I do. And it's more than you'll- "Camila sang along with Kelly Rowland as there was a crash sound. The couple looked as on the lane going the opposite direction had an 18-wheeler hit a minivan, which hit a Jeep sending it flying in their path. Teddy's eyes widen.

"Lean back! Camila lean back!" He said, and he pulled his leaver to make his seat go back. Camila did so too, their seats going vertical as the Jeep smashed down in the nose of their car. Camila and Teddy both let out a yell as their vehicle went forward, flipping them on top of the other car. Theodore's arm came out to hold Camila back, although he felt a crushing pain in his left leg.

"Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck!" He yelled making Camila look at him worried. Although everything was smokey and she could barely see. "Oooohhh ok." Teddy sang hiding his pain. "That hurts! I'm in pain." He said super cheery. Camila got teary eyed. His eyes were wide, and he looked very pale. He swallowed and looked at Camila.

"Cami are you ok? Are you in any pain?" He asked, still looking bewildered. His hair was handing off his head which made her realize.

"Teddy we're upside down." She said wiping tears, making Teddy blink. Her hand was bleeding, but he didn't tell her, how wanting her to freak out.

"Well, we should get right side up." He said looking away from his bleeding love, and around his surroundings.

"Theodore! Theodore!" He heard William call. He was suddenly happy to hear the voice of his bodyguard.

"William!" The couple called. Williams green eyes peered at Teddy with worry.

"Oh God Theodore." He said looking at the scared teen.

"Hey, bud," Theodore said nonchalantly but was ever grateful. "Get Camila first, I think my leg is stuck…" he said. William swallowed and nodded.

"Your leg is stuck? Teddy…" Camila said.

"I'm fine Cami. I promise. Just let him get you out first cause it will be easier." He said looking at her. All the man had to do was unbuckle her seat belt, and Camila fell right into Williams' arms.

"Shit." She said feeling dizzy. She leaned against William.

"Do you feel any sharp pains anywhere?" William asked her as she started crying softly.

"M-My side… go get Teddy please." She whimpered as William helped her limp to his car.

"Ok darling, just sit tight. Until the ambulance gets here." He said helping her in the car. She bites her lip not wanting to cry out.

William ran over to Teddy who was mumbling.

"Ted?" He asked. The teen looked at him, paler than he was a moment ago.

"Dad is gonna kill me. Like, have my head on a platter." He said and looked at William. He felt light-headed but didn't want to tell William.

"He's not; it's not your fault," William said opened the broken door, getting into the car.

"We could have died…" Teddy moaned. William scowled at the thought.

"But you didn't," William replied.

"Camila is scared," Theodore mumbled.

"Yes…but she told me to come get you," William said. "Ted, this might hurt."

"Go ahead; I'm already at the max-Fuck! Shitballs, oooohhhkkkaaaayyyy, ok William you kinda strong huh? Wow." Teddy said overly cheerful as he felt relieved in his leg. However, the pain he felt was a million ants, plus killer bees all at once going for it. As well as maybe a bomb going off. William helped Teddy out the car.

"Theodore!" He heard his mother's voice. He looked up and saw his mother running at full speed. He suddenly felt ashamed, happy, sad, confused, fearful and angry and most of all in pain. All this overwhelmed him, and he started crying.

"Mom." He whimpered as she got to his spot. He looked down and clenched his fists.

"My baby, oh my baby." She went to hug him but pulled away quickly as he yipped in pain. "Ok, ok, you're ok." Ana was heartbroken at the sight of her eldest son breaking down. He leaned on William, one of his legs was dripping blood while his arms looked scratched up and he had a lump forming on his head. He just looked a bloody mess. She gently grabbed his shoulders, cause they looked the least messed up and rubbed lightly.

"Breathe baby." She said trying to call him down. She smiled, although he towered her and was full of muscle, he was still her Teddy Bear.

All Theodore wanted to do was crawl into his mom's arms and let her tell him he'd be ok. That everything was going to be ok. That this was all a dream and that he and Camila were fine. He looked up with worry.

"M-Mom, is Camila ok?" He asked with a hiccup.

"Yes baby, Christian is with her." She said softly.

Christian was calming the girl down, much like what Ana was doing with Teddy.

"It's ok Cami." He said in a soothing voice. "I called Jose; he should be here soon." He said petting the girl. He used his jacket to cover her up. She looks up at him.

"Mr. Grey, I thought...I thought we were gonna die…" she whimpered, and Christian hugged the girl. She cried into his chest.

"But you're alive and well. It's gonna be ok Camila." He said softly.

What do you do when you hear your child has been in an accident. What do you do when you see the car your child was driving in, is flipped onto a different vehicle. Jose Rodriguez couldn't answer those questions because he was in shock.

"Fuck." He mumbled getting out his car, not caring about the rain. "Where is the police?" he wondered as he watched Grey release his Daughter from a fatherly type hug.

"Camila!" He yelled running to her. She looked.

"Papa!" She screamed and got up to hug him only to wince at the pain. She held on to her side and weakly smiled. "Hi, daddy." She said as he walked to her.

"Baby girl, mi corazón." He looked her, taking in her bleeding head, hands, and side.

"I'm gonna go check on Theodore," Christian mumbled. Jose nodded helping Camila sit.

"Teddy…" Camila whimpered.

(Break)

Christian Grey was furious. He got one look at Teddy, and he wanted to kill someone.

"I'm sorry dad…" Theodore started wiping the tears from his face. Christian cocked his head.

"Why would you apologize Theodore? I'm not mad at you son." He said. Theodore blinked.

"Really?" He asked. Christian placed his hand on Teddy's shoulder and wanted to pull him into a hug.

"Really. I'm mad at the idiot who hit this Jeep." He said. Teddy looked across the highway at the damaged 18-wheeler. No doubt that company would be beaten dry. Christian, after pulling away from his oldest son, got on his phone and barked orders about the 'Great Grain Company.' Teddy smirked, pleased with his Dads actions. Normally he'd feel bad for the poor sap that got on his father's wrong side, but not this time. This time they hurt Camila.

"Mom, can you help me to Camila." He said. She nodded, and he put his arm around her. With the help of William as well, he limped to the car Camila was in. Jose moved back a bit, taken back at Theodore's appearance.

"Teddy." She whimpered and went to get up.

"No, stay seated. I'm fine." He lied and leaned against the door and sighed. He took deep breathes as he stood next to her. He looked at her worried face and decided to move into the opening of the car where she was. He positioned his body between her legs and raised his arm so that he could hold himself up with the roof of the vehicle.

"Are you ok?" He asked, "your hands are bleeding." He said.

"Don't worry about me Teddy, your beat up." She leans forward and cups his face.

"I'll live." He said softly leaning into her touch. Her bottom lips trembled.

"Teddy if you hadn't told me to lay back…if you didn't lay back."

"Shush baby, we don't need to worry about that ok?" He asked, wanting to hold her.

They look over as they hear the police and ambulance. There was even a fire truck. Teddy smiled.

"They are here…" he said as he felt a bit weird. He felt as though he could finally relax knowing Camila was gonna get some medical treatment. Camila looked in horror as she grabbed Teddy's arms. She could tell he was trying to look at her, but his eyes were unfocused. They suddenly rolled back, and he went limp.

"Theodore!" She screamed. Jose caught him, but it didn't help Ana or Camila who were trying to wake their Teddy. The paramedics rushed out getting Teddy on a gurney. Christian got in with them as more ambulances came down for the rest.

(Break)

It's been 5 hours since Camila heard anything from the Greys and that worried her. What was wrong with her Teddy? She sat in the hospital bed with a bandage around her rips. A cast on her wrist and a couple of bandages on her arm.

Her mom had come in with her grandmother 15 minutes of being in the hospital. They were all sitting on the couch.

"Papa...could you check on Teddy?" She asked.

"Baby, why don't you just get some rest ok? I'll check on him." Jose helped Camila lay down and tucked her in. She frowns but got comfortable.

"I'm sure he's fine baby." He said kissing her head then walked out with a grim look. The boy had to be put into an emergency coma because he lost so much blood. They were thinking about amputating his leg. He didn't want to make his daughter upset, so he just stuffed his hands in his pockets and made his way to the private waiting room where Ana was sitting. Christian was talking to the doctors out in the hall.

"Ana…?" Jose said gently looking at his first love. She looked up with big watery eyes.

"Jose," she wiped her eyes and gave a smile. "How's Cami?" She asked.

"Worried about your son." He chuckled, and she smiled softly.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to talk to her," Ana said. Jose hesitated.

"Well, I just don't want her upset. Maybe later, once we know for sure." Jose replied, and Ana nodded completely understanding. Camila and Teddy reminded her of her and Christian. Although they were so young, their love for each other was intense and very much real. They'd go to the end of the earth for each other. Ana giggled softly.

"I'm glad," Ana said softly. Jose cocked his eyebrow. "I'm glad that our kids are in love. I guess your gene for Steele blood went to Cami." She teased making him laugh.

"Well, then I guess the Steele blood had a secret thing for Rodriguez blood." He countered with a goofy grin. She laughed and sighed softly. Thoughts are going back to her baby boy. Poor Teddy. Dumb ass truck driver. Stupid cars. Apparently, the min-van cut in front of the 18-wheeler, not giving him enough time to stop. That causes the crash that hurt her Teddy. A freak accident, Teddy was just there at the wrong time.

"Ana?" Christian walked in. He looked like he has slept in ages, his hair was wild, and his shirt was unbuttoned. He looked grim. Ana's eyes got watery as he looked away unsure how to tell her that their son was going to lose a leg.

His left tibia was shattered, but also, he lost so much blood in that leg alone, and there was a blood clot that kept forming. They were going to cut just below his knee.

"You don't have to say it," Ana said softly and got up to hug Christian. He hugged her tightly and swallowed.

"Our baby boy." He mumbled. Ana sniffles.

"He's a trooper. He'll pull through." Ana pulls back a bit to look up at Christian.

"You can let our family know, and I'll go tell Cami." Christian nodded at his wife watching her leave with Jose.

(Break)

Released from the hospital a day later, Camila didn't want to leave. She was given a wheelchair to roll around in until her side stitches came out.

"Mom, I just want to see him. I need to see him." Camila said to her mother who was trying to lead her out of the hospital.

"Dear, Theodore needs time to coop." She said softly. Ana came to her this morning crying. Theodore threw a fit when he realized he only had one leg. He was furious; the nursed had to put him back to sleep because of the rage. She didn't want her daughter to be on the receiving end of his anger.

"Mom!" Camila grabbed the wheels of the chair. "Take me to him, please. Then after I see he's ok, we can go home. Please.", Camila looked back, tears in her eyes.

Faith stared at her daughter and sighed

"Fine…" She said softly and turned to go to Teddy's room.

There awaited the young man who felt as though his life was crumbling. Now awake, he glared at his missing limb. He hoped his father sued whoever needed to be sued for every penny they owned.

"Teddy, you need to eat dear," Grace said gently. She walked to her grandson holding a plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Teddy didn't respond. She sighed and kissed his forehead, just as a knock came to the door.

"Come in." Grace put the tray down and walked to the door. She wondered if it was Christian and Ana. They had gone home, after much persuasion from Grace, to check on Phoebe and Cameron.

"Hi, Mrs. Grace," Camila said. Teddy, although still glaring looked at the door. He couldn't see because of the damn curtain he told his father to put up that separated the bathroom from him. "I came to see Teddy, is he awake?" She asked with her sweet voice. Teddy sighed and closed his eyes. He felt like half of a man now. Why would she want to stay with him? Maybe she came to break up with him.

"Yes! Maybe you can cheer him up, try to make him eat his food." Grace grinned and looked at Faith.

"Why don't we leave them to talk," Grace said, although Faith wanted to intervene, she decided to let her baby roll in. Teddy quickly covered the area where his leg was supposed to be, then covered his face the blanket. He knew he looked like trash. He was already missing a leg; he didn't need more brownie points to dissipate.

Rolling all the way into the room, Camila did not expect Teddy to be covered with a blanket. He was sitting up, and she could see his shoulders moving, indicating he was breathing. However, it was still eerie to her.

"Teddy?" She asked and rolled to his side.

"Hi…" He spoke softly. He looked down at his hands.

"...whatcha doin'?" She asked.

"Nothin'..." He said back looking up slightly.

"Oh." She said and rolled closer to him and placed her hand on his gently. Teddy swallowed and sighed.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"You don't need to be sorry Teddy." She replied looking at him. "I just thank God we're alive." Suddenly, Teddy felt nothing but anger. God? She thanks, God? He clenched his fist.

"Camila, please don't say that in front of me ever again." He spat. Camila frowned and cocked her head.

"What?" She asked as Teddy threw the covers off him.

"This is 'Gods' fault." He hissed, glaring at the girl he loved. She pulled her hand away from him frowning. "If we wouldn't have gone to praise your stupid God I wouldn't be in this mess!" He yelled. Camila could feel the tears coming. Teddy out of all people knew people yelling at her made her nervous.

"Well, God has a plan for everything-" She started but was cut off by Teddy yelling.

"Bullshit! That's fucking bullshit, Camila! God isn't real! Why would a Good God fuck me up? Look at me Camila; my fucking leg is gone! Where is the plan in that huh? Where cause I surely don't see anything!" He moved his covers showing the empty space. Camila set her jaw.

"Maybe he'd fuck you up because you're an asshole! Maybe he needed to bring you down and make you humble like the rest of us!" She yelled back, tears rolling down her face. Teddy frowned but looked away when he saw the tears. He hated when she cried.

"Camila I'm so-"

"No, you're not." She said and glared at him. "I don't like you." She stated. Teddy looked up at her shocked. "You're not my Teddy." Her bottom lip trembled as she glared at him, then turned to roll out of the room.

"Camilia! Camila!" He called and then looked down frowning thinking of what he'd done.

(Break)

"Teddy, you need to eat," Ana said seriously. It's been a whole day since her baby boy had eaten anything substantial. Thank God for the IV, or he'd be starving.

"I'm not hungry." He said. "Have you talked to Camila?" He asked.

"Of course." She said, glaring at him. Camila told her everything, and she was not happy with the teen.

"And?"

"And what? She doesn't want to talk to you."

"Mom!"

"Don't 'mom' me young man. What you said to her was out of line. I thought I raised you better than that." She scolded him. He sighed and crossed his arms.

"Will you tell her to call me."

"No," Ana stated making Teddy stare at her in shock.

"Why would you not tell my girlfriend to call me?"

"Because obviously, you're too immature to have a girlfriend." She stated and walked out the room. Teddy groaned in frustration. He just wanted to tell Camila how sorry he was and that he loved her so much. He looked down at his leg and sighed heavily.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed as the door opened. To his surprise, in came rolling Camila. He sat perplexed as she moved to the bed, turned, and parked her chair. Not speaking to him, she pulled out her iPad, which he'd bought her for her birthday, and started watching Inuyasha. He blinked and stared at the beauty in front of him.

Her hair had curled back up, and she was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt with black sweats and Nikes. She wore no makeup or jewelry.

"Camila…?" He asked. She glared at him from the corner of her eye, and he felt a chill run up his spine.

"Eat your food and shut up." She said.

"Yes, ma'am." He said quickly and started eating slowly. How could she be so scary? Did she not want kisses as he did? Did she not like him anymore? The thoughts kept pouring in as she watched her show.

(Break)

The next day, Teddy was allowed to go home. Phoebe stared at her brother with tears in her eyes as Cameron thought Teddy looked cool.

"You can be a transformer now!" Cameron grinned, sitting in the guest bedroom downstairs with Teddy. Teddy didn't want to go to his room yet, only because he refused to have his dad, William or even Taylor carry him up the stairs. He'd get up there when he was ready.

"Cam...could you go get me some water bud?" He asked ruffling Cameron brown hair. Cameron nodded, grinning, and ran off.

"Hi, Camila!" Cameron yelled as he went around the girl in the wheelchair. She waved at Cameron. Teddy stared in shock as she rolled in and sat by the bed again. She was getting her iPad out when Teddy spoke.

"Cami, please, talk to me," Teddy said softly and reached to pull her chair back, closer to his reach. She blushed, but still glared his him as she grabbed her hands.

"Camila, I'm sorry. I should not have said those things about God. I know you believe in him and I shouldn't have undermined you. It's just, kinda hard for me to stay positive when I' going through all this." He said holding her hands. She swallowed and looked at him. "I go to church with you every Sunday; I know what God is supposed to mean, but to me...I just, I don't know...it seems a bit farfetched. However, I promise never to disrespect you anymore. What I did was wrong. I just don't want to lose you, baby." He said and looked down.

"Why would you think you'd lose me?" She asked softly. He looked away, his eyes getting glossy. He pulled away from Camila and pulled the covered over his head again. Camila smiled softly at him. She then put her hand on top of his as she did in the hospital. His bottom lip quivered.

"Camila, I don't have my leg anymore. How am I supposed to do all the fun things I wanted to do with you? How am I supposed to play with our future kids? How am I gonna play football? Everything, all my dreams are ruined." He cried softly. He shoulders shook a bit.

"Teddy," Camila frowned and then moved her hand away so that she could hoist herself up. She winced as she got in bed with Teddy. He looked in her direction as she got under the covered with him. She smiled at him and cupped his face.

"Baby, you don't have to worry about that. I love you, Theodore. With or without legs. What I love is your heart and your mind. Our kids will love you for you. They'll probably think you're more fun cause you have to hop around everywhere now." She teased him playfully. He blushed. "And football...we'll cross that road when we get there, and I'll be there every step of the way cause. You're not gonna lose me." She smiled and grinned at him. He smiled shyly and leaned towards her to kiss her. "However, that does not mean you're not still in the doghouse." She said seriously leaning away from him. Teddy felt as though he'd been slapped.

"W-What?" He asked as she glared at him.

"Don't you ever in your life talk to me the way you did at the hospital do you got that? I'll rip your pelotas off before you can say 'sorry.'" She said seriously, making a motion of her ripping his balls off. Teddy felt a chill, once again, as he stared into her eyes. She meant business.

"Yes, ma'am." He said. She then grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Good, now let's watch Inuyasha!" She giggled and moved the covered off her head to change the channel of the TV.

 **So, what are your thoughts? I'm not a medic, nor do I know any medical things. Teddy probably didn't need to have an amputated leg, but I feel like this is going to give him more character. The next chapter we're going to take a look into their past, so you guys can get to know them more, before moving on to 'what now'.**

 **I have a YouTube channel, Misticalbabe123, you guys should totally go check it out! I even have a reaction video to the Fifty Shades Freed trailer. (also subscribe….cause…you love me….)**

 **I also have an Instagram, adri_is_me; as well as a Twitter AdriJ254, if you guys want to talk to me, you can totally do it on these sites, or even PM me on here. Either way, if you're down to chat, I'm down too :D**

 **Also, don't be scared to review, my ears are here for you. If you have any plots or situations you would like to see Teddy and Camila in, let me know.**

 **I hope you guys have a good day, a good night, or a good whatever, and I'll talk to you next time! Byeee!**


	2. The Theater

**You guys, I've been working on this chapter for a long time. I felt like I couldn't get it right! Honestly, if you went on my google docs page, there is multiple versions of this chapter. However, I think this one is the best.**

 **In honor of MLK, I wanted to say something about Camila. I felt like there needed to be a splash of color in the FSOG trilogy, at least in the Fanfiction community. I know, some of y'all are probably like "no there doesn't" however, when you are of color, it's cool to see someone who represents you in something that you love. (If there are stories out there like that, let me know because I have not seen it.) So, I wanted to add Camila. While she is half Hispanic, because I wanted the family to have a connection with her some how and Jose seemed like the easiest answer, she is half black. I'm hoping that my black people who also enjoy FSOG will enjoy Camila.**

 **It's obvious if you watch the news, there are still people out there who are racist and don't approve of different ethnicity being in love. I'm hoping that people don't click off my story just because of that, but if they do then that's on them. But for the people who don't care about stuff like that, you're the real one!**

 **Love is Love. I don't care if someone is the same sex, a different color, or a different religion.**

 **With that being said, lets get on with the chapter. I don't know if I said this on the first chapter, but it's important to pay attention to the dates and the years.**

 **I do not own the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy, I do own Camila and other OC's**

 **Late Thursday Night in November of 2017**

Theodore sighed heavily as he stood at his register. The time was going by so slow. It was 5:25 which means he had four more hours in this hell hole.

Ana made Teddy get a job because she wanted him to have a sense of responsibility. She wanted him to know what it was like to work for a living; she even cut his allowance in half, as well as making him pay his portion of the cell phone bill.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looking at the empty lobby. It was Thursday night, not a lot of people were going to come to the movies tonight. Especially with school the next day. He was grateful to high school; he got off at ten because of it.

"There is bae," Kyle said one of Teddy's coworkers. Kyles dreads were up in a ponytail as stood next to Teddy. Teddy grinned looking up.

Another reason he got his job here, was that Camilia worked here. She walked in with her purse looking at down. She looked a bit sad; Teddy wondered what was wrong. She wore here uniform beautifully. Her royal blue shirt had a black long sleeve shirt under it to shield her from the early winter breeze. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, letting her curls bounce as she walked. Teddy walked to the back to meet her there. She walked in and almost bumped into Teddy.

Her day just wasn't going well and quite frankly she didn't want to here today. She looked up and made eye contact with Teddy. She forgot he worked today. Her bottom lip quivered as Teddy asked: "what's wrong?" Teddy blinked and pulled her to where she could clock in.

"Baby?" He asked, and she hugged him crying into his chest. It broke his heart to see her so sad.

"Camila, why are you crying?"

"My day just hasn't been going well." She hiccupped and hugged him close. He hugged her back and rested his chin on her head. He rubbed her back and sighed softly.

"Here, clock in so you're not late and I'll walk you to the break room." He said.

"No, it's ok," she pulled back and rubbed her eyes with a pout. Teddy held her waist looking down at her. "I'll be ok." Teddy leaned forward and kissed her tears.

"Well ok...do you want me to fill your Tumblr with blue icee?" He asked. She pouts stomping her foot a bit.

"I forgot that too." Teddy chuckled.

"You're so cute," He said as she grunts and wiggles. "And so loveable." He said holding her close again. "I'll empty mine and put blue in there. We can just share it."

"Are you sure?" She looked up at him only for him to attach his lips to hers. He pulled her close and rested his head on her forehead. She blushed and looked into his eyes.

"Of course, Love." He said and was about to kiss her again when they heard the buttons on the door being pressed. He let her go, and Camila pulled away. Teddy grabbed his Tumblr as Brianna walked in.

"Camila, girl what's wrong?" She asked walking to Camila.

"I just failed my test today. I'll be ok." She giggled as Brianna hugged her. She looked at Teddy who winked at her. She blushed brightly.

Walking out to go fill his Tumblr up. Typically, he wouldn't pull away from her like that, only a select few knew about their relationship at work. He some managers didn't like it if employees dated. He was saddened that Camila was upset though. To cheer her up he texted William on his Apple Watch and told him to get two orders of chicken Alfredo as well as two vanilla cokes. As Teddy walked into the back to put his Tumblr up, Camila walked in. He wanted to kiss her lips, every time she cried her lips because even softer and it was something teddy found attractive. However, with Brianna clinging to his girlfriend's arm, Teddy couldn't do much, but watch as they went behind concession. Stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets, he walked out as well, watching Camila as she counted her money. He looked away when he noticed the new girl walking to him. Penelope. She had long black hair that went to her back and was at least a size 5. Way smaller than Camila. Today was already wrong, and now she had to deal with her insecurities too.

Camila was curvier than Penelope. Especially in her hips and thighs. Although Teddy seemed to like it, she couldn't help but to look at Penelope and wished she looked that good.

"Hi, Teddy." She said. Of course, telling her many times before that only people he was close to could call him Teddy, he decided to ignore her. Penelope rolled her eyes.

"Hi, Theo." She said.

"Oh hey. I didn't see you there." He said looking at her. Though Penelope was pretty, he didn't have the attraction, nor did he feel a physical pull toward her, like he did with Camila.

"You're a jerk, you know I was talking to you." She slapped his arm. He sighed.

"I told you before only certain people are allowed to call me Teddy. It makes me sound soft, and I'm not soft." He said.

"Whatever, Camila called you Teddy." She said.

"I've known Camila since I was a kid. I've known you for about three seconds." He leaned on the counter. Camila closed her drawer and went to stand next to Teddy. He looked at her and placed a hand on her head

"Short stuff." He teased.

"Giraffe." She argued and bumped him with her hip. He grinned at her. He was about to say something when a customer came up wanted a refill on popcorn.

"Sure," Camila said taking the tub.

"Thank you, ma'am." The guy said. He was a hit overweight but seemed cheerful.

"What movie are you seeing?" Teddy asked curiously, also to get out of a conversation with Penelope as she looked like she was going to speak. She rolled her eyes and smirked. She then went to help a different customer.

"Thor Ragnarok, it's so funny. Have you seen it yet?"

"No, but my girlfriend wants to see it, so we'll probably come tomorrow or something." He said as Camila walked over. "Isn't that right? Camila?" He asked looking at her. She blushed.

"Yes…" Teddy chuckled with the man as she stared at them innocently.

"Well, y'all have a great time at the movies." He said and left.

"What did you tell him." Camila slapped his arm.

"That my girlfriend and I are going to the movies tomorrow." He said tapping her nose.

"I wonder who that is." She blushed brightly.

"I think you know her. She's beautiful, funny, somewhat sarcastic at times but it's ok. She has smooth light brown skin, big brown eyes...I could go on about how sexy her body is, but I also think her heart is golden." I say. She smiled and slapped my arm playfully. Unlike with Penelope, he enjoyed it.

"Shut up." She giggled.

"It's true." He grinned.

Camila smiled and went back to her register as a line started forming

Ten minutes of a nonstopping line, finally Camila could go in the back and drink Some of their slurpy.

"Isn't that Teddy's drink?" Penelope asked walking back. Camila sighed.

"We're sharing; I left mine at home." She said and continued drinking.

"Hmm. Well just know I plan to ask Teddy out soon. So, all this is going to stop." She said flipping her ponytail over her shoulder. Camila resisted the urge to laugh.

"Oh really?" She asked.

"Yes really." She glared at Camila as Teddy walked back.

"Don't drink it all." He mumbled and took the drink from Camila.

"Hey!" She pouted as Teddy put the straw in his mouth, not minding her lip gloss. Camila sighed.

"Fine, take the drink, I hope you enjoy the strawberry lip gloss." She said, and Teddy grinned. Showing off his pearly whites as he bites the metal straw. It was the best lip gloss taste to him. She blushed and went out the cones stood door to her register. Teddy continued to drink in silence. Usually, the only person he talked to at work was Kyle when Camila wasn't here. Penelope looked at him and smiled. She was about to speak when a manager, Tyler, came back. He was a young guy, probably 21. He had a low-cut fade and chocolate brown skin.

"What's up Theo, hey Penelope." He said clocking in.

"Hey, Ty," Theo said. Penelope nodded at him. Teddy put the drink down and smiled.

"Can me and Cami go on break together?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah, it hasn't been super busy has it?"

"Just Thor," Teddy said. Ty nodded. Penelope frowned and walked between the two males hoping Teddy would watch her. As she went to the concession. However, he just rolled his eyes.

"Is she mad?"

"Mad I don't give her attention," Teddy said and sighed.

"You got hoes," Ty said. Teddy laugh.

"And I want them to leave me alone! I already have a girlfriend."

"Speaking of which, is she working today?" Ty asked, knowing about Cami.

"Yeah, she's out there," Teddy said smiling.

"Alright, I'll talk to Claire." He said, and he left.

(break)

"I don't like Claire," Daryl, an usher, said as he walked over. You would think Teddy would complain more than anyone here, but nope. Daryl beat everyone.

"She's always making me do the dumb stuff. I don't ever get a 'Thank you.'" He said leaning on Camila's countertop. Teddy was just standing next to her, playing with rubber bands. Teddy made a face, listening to what Daryl said.

"I mean. But it's your job. Why would you expect a Thank you?" Camila asked, curiously. It didn't make sense to her. I mean she understood that 'thank you' would be nice, but when it's in your job description, it's more expected of you to do it.

"I don't know. I just figured." He said. Camila nodded.

"I am ready for my break," she said stretching. Teddy almost chopped Daryl in the throat when he saw him check her out. Theodore clenched his jaw when she relaxed.

"Same, I brought ham in for lunch. I love ham sandwiches."

"Oh, that's cool, I don't really like ham, but I heard it's good."

"Yeah, ham isn't that good. But you know I eat it cause my mom makes them for me." Daryl said. Teddy looked up, his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Oh, well that's cool," Camila said. "Anyways, Claire has never gotten in my face about anything, so I don't mind her," Camila said.

"Yeah I mean she's ok." He said. Teddy looked at him. He's a freaking 'yes' man. He leaned on the register to test out his plan.

"Daryl, do you like Chinese food?" Teddy asked.

"Not really, I went to an Asian buffet one time, and I didn't like it." He said. Teddy nodded.

"Camila, do you like Chinese food?"

"Teddy, you know I like Chinese food." She said.

"Yeah, I mean when it's cooked right it's ok. Like you must find the right place that makes it. That Asian buffet, that's downtown, sucks."

"Kings Place? I love it there. You must have gone on a bad day or something." Camila said.

"I mean I liked it." He said. Camila smiled awkwardly as Teddy chuckled softly.

"Daryl, you're funny." He said. Camila looked at Teddy.

"Tomorrow after school I want to go to hobby lobby." She said. Teddy nodded.

"Ok, what are you gonna get?"

"Some watercolors colored pencils."

"Ohh, that sounds cool, you like to draw?" Daryl asked. Camila nodded.

"Yeah, I like drawing anime stuff, but I'm learning how to draw realistic." She said.

"But anime style is cool, and you can do anything with it. It's my favorite."

"Yeah, I agree. But I think realistic drawing it more relaxing so I'm starting to like it a little bit more."

"Realistic is better than anime, to be honest. It requires more effort." He nodded. Teddy laughed and stood straight.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink." He said and walked off.

"I don't like him either," Daryl said. Camila frowned. What was wrong with her Teddy?

"Why?"

"I feel like he's here just to make fun of us. Like his dad is rich, why should he be working?"

"Why shouldn't he be working. It's his dad's money, not his." Camila argued.

"Yeah but still. The managers like him more and never make him take out the trash. Do you like him?"

"Yes, to be honest, I do. He may not take out the trash, but that's not his job. His job is to give people popcorn. The usher's job is to take out the trash." She said crossing her arms. Daryl frowned.

"Well that's true, and he's not that bad, but you know how the little things just bother you." He said. Teddy cane back stretching. Like Daryl did to her, she looked over Teddy's body. She thought Teddy was so handsome.

Daryl noticed and poured. He was cute too, why did all the girls like Theo? It had to be his money. He decided before leaving to go back to his station.

(break)

"Theo, Camila, you guys go on break together. Kill two birds with one stone." Ty said after the other concessionist came back. Teddy grinned and nodded.

"Thanks, bro," Teddy said happily. Camila smiled softly and walked out the concession door to go in the back. Then she remembered she forgot to bring food. She cursed to herself.

"Dear Lord, please give me strength." She prayed softly, and she closed her eyes. Tears threatened to come out when Teddy walked behind her and kissed her neck gently.

"Ready to eat, baby?" He asked gently.

"I forgot my food." She said pouting.

"We'll share mine." He said with a smirk, slightly happy she forgot hers. William, with Ty's permission, let the CPO put their food in the break room.

"I don't want to take away from your food Teddy." She said clocking out after him.

"It's fine, I promise." He said and opened the back door for her. The break room was on the other side of the theater. Although Camila just wanted to hold Teddy's hand for comfort, she resisted as they walked side by side in the halls. They approached the usher stand. Daryl looked and frowned at the sight of both of them.

"Are Y'all off?" He asked.

"We're on break," Teddy answered as they passed him. 'Mind your business.' Teddy said in his head.

"Together?" He asked confused.

"Yup," Camila said. They continue to the break room as Daryl watched unimpressed.

Once in the break room, Teddy hugged Camila close and kissed her with all his might. She blushed brightly, but kissed back, putting her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry you're having a bad day baby, but maybe this will cheer you up." He said and went to fridge. Camila stood with a pink blush on her light brown cheeks and big brown eyes. Teddy pulled out the two takeout boxes of chicken alfredo. Camila's eyes widened, and she grinned.

"Oh, Teddy!" She threw herself into his arms hugging him close. She giggled but wept softly. Holding the boxes as he held her close, Teddy smiled.

"Don't be sad any more mi amor. When you're sad, I'm sad. I love you so much." He said gently looking down at her. His hands rested on the top of where her apple bottom started, to help him hold up the boxes. At the moment, Camila didn't care that he was slightly touching her butt. She was just happy that Teddy was with her.

"I love you too Teddy." She said and kissed him happily.

(break)

After a fulfilling meal, Teddy and Camila were walking out of the breakroom, after much kissing in private. Camila was a bit flushed, and Teddy didn't notice his lips were stained a bit pink. However, neither of them cared. Camila was happy at the moment, and Teddy felt as though he could fly.

"Wow, it got cold," Camila said as they walked in the lobby of the theater. She rubbed her arms gently. They had five minutes of break left and was using it to chat while walking back to the concession.

"Oh here," Teddy said taking his name tag off his jacket. The two paused in front of the concession stand. He then shrugged off his coat and draped it over her shoulders. She blushed, looking up at him. He wore a long-sleeved shirt under is the work shirt, so he was still pretty warm.

"Thank you, Theodore." She said gently and pushed her arms through. She smiled up brightly at him as she wiggled her arms like she usually did when he gave her his jacket, to show that her hands disappear. He laughed softly, putting his name tag on his shirt.

"You're adorable." He said patting her head gently. She giggled happily, and the two walked back into the concession to finish the day off, not noticing the happy looks of a couple of their coworkers.

 **Late Friday Night in November of 2017**

Camila hummed softly as she straightened the last of her curly mane. After a long day of disappointments, the previous day, she was happy to finally be able to relax and go on a date with her Teddy Bear. She was sitting in her bed, wearing a green robe as she pulled her hair in a bun. She loved when she straightened her hair because you could see how hard she worked in growing her natural hair out. When straightened, it was in the middle of her back.

Next part of her date look was makeup. She loved doing her makeup, it was a skill that she always admired. When she became the age, she could wear the beauty products; she learned how to do it all, from eyeshadow to contouring. Although it was tricky at first, she got the hang of it. She decided for her look to be tamer. With her natural setting foundation, a gold glowy halo eye and light contouring, she thought she looked beautiful. It was something about makeup that made her feel like a princess. She added a little highlight to the tip of her nose and the bridge, then a natural color lip for her skin tone. She put in her earrings on then got up. She dropped her robe and went to get her strapless push-up bra and panties. While she had hips and an apple bottom, she lacked a bit in the breast department. She thought they were the right size for her figure, but for date night, they could use a little oomph.

Once her undergarments were on, she put in her skinny black jeans, black heeled ankle boots and a black off-shoulder shirt. She stood in the mirror debating if she wore too much black. However, she didn't have time when the doorbell rang.

"Oh shoot!" She said, she grabbed her gift for Teddy and put it in her back pocket, then ran downstairs to open the door.

"Hi." Camila smiled up at her boyfriend as she opened the door. Teddy wore ripped dark washed jeans with a long sleeved white shirt covered by a dark brown jacket. He wore boots as well.

"You look so beautiful." He said and kissed her lips with love.

"Thank you, Teddy. Come in, it's cold, and we have an hour to spare." She said opening the door wider. He smiled and walked into the warmth of her house.

"Are your parents and brother still gone?" He asked taking his shoes off at the door. She nodded watching him.

"Want some soda?" She asked walking towards the kitchen. Teddy followed happily.

"Uh, do you have water? I'm gonna get a glass of soda at the movies, so I don't want to do it over today." He said. He was training hard to get a scholarship to play ball.

"Ok, Mr. Healthy." She said and got a water bottle from the fridge. He sat at the bar as Camelia's cat, Benjamin, jumped up to the bar and looked at Teddy. He was an orange striped cat with piercing green eyes. He was super cuddly.

"Hi, Benji." Teddy brought the cat into his arms and held him gently. Benji meowed and purred as Teddy petted him gently. Camila giggled softly and put the bottle of water in front of Teddy. He boyfriend grinned a goofy grin at her.

"I'm excited to watch Thor. I think it's gonna be pretty funny." He said.

"Same, I'll buy the tickets, and you can buy the snacks."

"Ma'am, who do you think I am? I'd never let you spend your money on me." He said. Camila giggled and pulled a little box out her back pocket.

"Too late." She grinned. Teddy blushed slightly and looked at it.

"What's this for?" He asked softly.

"Well, you're always giving me flowers, so I wanted to give you something in return." She smiled softly.

"Baby." He took in, Benji jumped out his arms and left the two. He opened it, and there was a dark blue beaded bracelet. He smiled and looked up at Camila.

"I got one too, I wanted us to match, but I didn't know if I should get necklaces or not. They were girly so- "She was cut off by his lips. She leaned into him blushing.

"It's perfect baby. Thank you." He grinned. "can your clip it on for me?" He asked with a smile. She nodded and did as he asked. He looked at his wrist and twisted it.

"I feel like I have to use this hand more." He said as he talked with his hands. Camila laughed and hugged him gently.

"I love you!" She said

(break)

The couple had William take them to the movies. As Camila wanted, she paid for the movie tickets. Not caring that they were at their job, Camila held Teddy's hand happy as the stood in the concession line. It's not like they could get fired for dating. However, they usually didn't show affection when they came to the movies together. This time, Teddy wanted everyone to know that Camila was his, especially Daryl.

"Teddy PDA," Camila said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. He smirked.

"So? Am I not allowed to hug my girlfriend?" He asked and leaned down to kiss her lips gently. She blushed and kissed him back.

"Yes, you are, but we're at work." She gave him a look.

"But we're not in uniform." He argued and moved forward with her in his arms.

"So, the coworkers." She said.

"Baby, the only people who would possibly get upset is Penelope and Daryl, and honestly, I could care less about them." He said seriously. She looked over and saw Penelope glaring at them while Dana and Quinn, another coworker, was grinning at them. She looked back at Teddy and looked determined. Grabbing his face, Camila brought his lips to hers. His eyes widened slightly as she kissed him eagerly. Teddy started kissing her back though smiling. He stood up when she pulled back.

"Wow, Miss Shy gots a bit of fire in her." He said as she fake glared at him

"Shut up." She giggled and stood in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her and waited for them to get called up.

They went to Dana who squealed happily looking at them.

"I knew Y'all were dating! You two are so cute together." She said as Camila giggled. Teddy held her hand and looked around thinking of what he wanted.

"Can I have a large Cherry icee...and nachos!" Camila smiled happily.

"Extra cheese too cause she'll eat it all," Teddy said. Camila blushed and grabbed a Twix candy from the candy rack.

"And what did you want Theo?"

"A medium coke and a medium popcorn." He said and scanned his work card, so he'd get the half-priced discount.

"Can we get a large popcorn?" Camila said looking up at him, leaning against his arm. Not being able to handle her cuteness, Teddy looked at Dana.

"Can you make that a large." Dana giggled.

"Alright, that's gonna be $15.75." Teddy stuck his chipped card in the machine.

"Thank you, Teddy." Camila took her icee happily when Quinn gave it to her. When they got the rest of their food, they went to provide Daryl with their tickets.

"Hi, Camila." He said giving her puppy eyes. Camila sighed to herself but smiled.

"Hi, Daryl." She replied and gave him the tickets. "Baby, can you get the tickets." She looked at Teddy. Teddy smirked and nodded. Daryl frowned.

"Wait, y'all are on a date?"

"Yeah," Teddy said taking the ripped tickets. "We've been dating for a while." Teddy gave Daryl a look. Then went to Camila. They went to their theater without another problem.

 **January 2018**

Camila opened the door for Teddy as he walked in the theater with his crutches. He sighed, he quit the movies after the accident, he couldn't walk around, so he figured there was no reason to keep working. The managers were willing to put him in the box office to sell tickets, but he refused.

"Thanks, Cami." He said softly. She smiled up at him.

"Of course." She smiled, and they went in the concession line. He sighed and shifted. Camila turned to look at him.

"Are you ok?" She asked cupping his cheek gently.

"These hurt my armpits." He said about his crutches. She frowned and rubbed his side gently.

"Do you want to lean against me?"

"No, I don't want to lean against you, Camila." He said closing his eyes. "Just stand in line, I'll go sit on that bench." He mumbled. Camila held her tear back and nodded watching him move away. She looked down.

His missing leg had put a strain on their relationship. While she still loved him, and didn't mind his condition, he had a problem with her always trying to help him. Teddy hated needing someone to help him. Christian want William always to be present, but when Theo threw a horrible Christian Grey size tantrum, the idea was put to rest. Teddy's family wanted him to go to therapy, other than physical therapy, but he flat out refused.

Camila held her head down and wiped the tears that escaped her eyes thinking about how much Teddy must be hurting. Not just on the outside, but the inside. All his career dreams were ruined, he felt useless. Camila knew it wasn't true though. She just didn't want him to overwork himself.

Just as Teddy sat down, Camila was next in line. He growled and stood up again. He walked over as she walked to a register. Penelope gasped.

"Oh, my gosh, Theo! How are you? I heard about the accident." She said.

"I'm fine." He said politely.

"Is that why you're not on the schedule anymore?"

"Yup, but it's ok." He said. Camila sighed, Penelope still had a crush on Teddy, and it annoyed her.

"Can I have a large icee please."

"You're not gonna get nachos?" Teddy asked.

"Are you getting popcorn?" She asked.

"Yes." Teddy nodded.

"Then no, I'll just eat the popcorn." She said softly, looking away from him.

"If you want the nachos just get it," Teddy said. "With extra cheese."

"No Teddy, I can't carry all that. It's ok just the large icee, medium coke, and Large popcorn." Camila said. Teddy glared at Camila.

"WE can carry it. I'll just move my crunch to my left side. Stop being difficult." He stated.

"Theodore, it's ok. I'm not even that hungry." She said.

"Then I want the fucking nachos." He stated. Camila felt taken back. "Penelope, can I have nachos with extra cheese please." He said in a gentler tone. Camila glared. How dare he talk to her as if she's the villain, then speak to Penelope like that. She crossed her arms over Teddy's mood.

"Then I don't want the icee. I don't want any of it. I want to go home." She said.

"Camila stop being- "Theo started but then gasped as she walked off. Theo sighed heavily. Then followed her. She walked out and started walking towards the mall where she could get home quicker.

"Camila, where are you going?" Teddy asked trying to catch up with her. She ignored him and kept walking. William got out the SUV and ran over.

"Camila, Theo, where are y'all going?" He asked.

"I don't know she won't stop." He said. "She won't listen to me- "

"Shut up Theodore." She stopped and turned to glare at him. He glared back.

"What now Camila?" He asked, and she scoffed.

"Are you kidding me? Are you a dumb ass?" She asked raising her voice.

"No, but you're acting like an ass! I didn't do anything!" Teddy raised his voice back. Camila balled her fist ups.

"I'm an ass! Are you fucking kidding me right now! All I'm trying to do is help you!"

"By being annoying. I don't need help; I'm fine!" He yelled back. She glared.

"I'm annoying? Fine, how about I leave you alone for good. Have fun not having a girlfriend who does everything to make sure you feel great." she hissed at him. Teddy's eyes widen feeling as though he'd been slapped. Instead of trying to fix it, he said the meanest thing he could think of at the moment.

"I haven't been feeling great for the longest time. Not at church. Not at home and not in your company. So, if your job was supposed to make me feel 'great,' then you sure sucked at it." He spat. She took a step back. Taking in what he said to her. She imagined if she were playing the Sims, the love meter would have gone all the way down to red instead of the pink that indicated love.

"...I actually…. dislike you." She said started. Teddy swallowed and blinked multiple times.

"Camila…"

"No. I'm done. I can't do this. I thought," she crossed her arms. "I thought me being with you would help. But your negativity right now," she motions towards all of him. "is toxic." She said her voice was cracking. "I'm not going to keep having arguments day after day just because your pride won't let me help you. So, I'm breaking up with you." She stated seriously. Teddy looked down as he felt his heart crush.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He said looking back up at her with tears in his eyes. He suddenly felt lost.

"But you did Theo." She shrugged. "And honestly, it's true. You're depressed, you're angry, and you're confused. You haven't laughed or smiled in a long time. Not even at Christmas or New Years. You need to find happiness for yourself, Theo. I don't hate you, but if we stay together right now. I will. I don't want to hate you."

"Please don't leave me…" he said thinking of all the good times they had together. Her scent, her presence, she was his everything. Why was he this way towards her? "I'll do better." He said.

"I know, but it will be without me." She said.

"So, you're just going to give up on me then?" He growled.

"I'm not giving up on you. I'm giving you a chance to be happy again."

"I knew it. You think I'm disgusting without my left leg, don't you?" She sighed, her face defaulting. He didn't understand her.

"I'm calling an Uber." She said and turned to walk away. She covered her ears as she started to hear Teddy, no the devil inside her Teddy, yell at her. Tears streamed down her face as she felt a wave sorrow go through her. She picked up her pace until she was sprinting to the mall away from him.

"Fine! Leave, I don't care! I don't need you!" Teddy yelled angrily. He then threw his crutch down in her direction then wobbled and fell.

"Theo!" William said and went to him.

"Leave me alone!" Theo yelled at William, glaring at him as tears rolled down his face. He was breathing heavily, not able to catch his breath.

"Theo breathe...breathe." William crouched down. Teddy closed his eyes tightly as he felt his body get hot. He could hear the crashing of the car flipping over; he could feel the pain in his leg, he could hear Camila breaking up with him. It was all too much. He hated the feeling. His heart felt like it was crushing repetitively. He couldn't breathe! He let out a strange noise as he grabbed his throat trying to get air into his lungs.

"Theodore, you're ok, breathe. Listen to me breathing, breathe. Deep breaths." William said, calming his voice. He grabbed the teens hands and put it on his chest, so Teddy could feel his chest moving to the breaths he was taking in. The manager, Claire came out and called 9-1-1 when she saw Teddy on the ground having a full-on panic attack.

"You're ok Teddy." He said softly. Teddy took in a big breath of air and let it out, trying to calm down.

"There you go, Teddy. You go it." William said, his eyes watery as Teddy started breathing heavily, beginning to calm down. Teddy leaned against William as he wheezed. Theo suddenly felt very tired. He opened his eyes a bit to look up at the teary-eyed William.

Teddy felt nothing but sadness.

'Camilia, come back…'

 **Not gonna lie, when I was writing this, I kinda cried. Or at least my eyes got watery. I'm looking forward to Teddy's growth and I hope you guys are too! As I've said on my last chapter I have multiple social media accounts that you guys can check me out on.**

 **Twitter: AdriJ254**

 **Instagram: adri_is_me**

 **Snapchat: adriloves2194**

 **YouTube: Misticalbabe123**

 **I hope to be able to talk to you guys on there and get to know the people who read my story. However, if you feel uncomfortable getting that intimate, then review on this chapter or DM me! I look forward to getting to know you guys!**

 **Have a good day, a goodnight or a good whatever, and I'll talk to you guys later! Byyyeeee!**


	3. Coping

**Guys! I know it's been a week since I posted but, the school has been hitting with combo punches, and I'm trying to retaliate!**

 **I decided to add some family stuff and how they feel about Teddy at this moment. Shout out to Paigeh1014 for the idea! I was going to write a family vacation, but I feel like the last chapter needed to be addressed.**

 **Also, I have a question: When you go camping would you go camping in a tent or a cabin? How do you envision the Greys going camping? Honestly, I can see bot; however, I can see a cabin a little bit more than a tent. Let me know because I kind of want to go into the past and write about that.**

 **I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey or any of the characters in the series. All OC's are mine.**

Ana sighed softly as she sat next to her oldest son. He ate his peanut butter sandwich quietly as he sat in bed.

"Teddy, do you want some milk?" She asked cupping his face. He looked at her and nodded silently. She got up and went outside the guest room and closed the door.

Ana crossed her arms and sighed. Her Teddy was so sad. When She found out Camila broke up with him, she was worried as well; she loved Camila. But after hearing what happened from William, she couldn't blame her.

"How is he?" Christian asked looking up from the dinner table that he sat with Cameron at. They were building a lego Star Wars set.

"He's ok; he's still not talking. I miss hearing his voice." Ana said softly with tears in her eyes. Cameron frowned and got up.

These last couple of days had made Ten-year-old upset. His mom was always crying because of Teddy. He walked to Ana and hugged her.

"Mommy, I'm sorry Teddy is hurting your feelings." He said softly. Ana hugged her baby close and looked at Christian who watched their son with proudness in his eyes.

"Thank you, Cameron. But I'm not sad because of Teddy. I'm sad for him. You see your brother is in a lot of pain right now."

"Cause of his leg?"

"Yes, but other things too." She said softly. Cameron nodded.

"Maybe Camila will go see him today! I'll ask her." He grinned about his Spanish tutor.

"I don't know son. Don't force her either." Christian said patting his head.

(Break)

Phoebe walked into the room Teddy was in and sat on the bed crossing her arms. Teddy looked at her from where he laid but didn't say anything.

"Teddy, I think I'm ready to have sex." She stated. Teddy blinked, then blinked twice.

"What?" He asked not sure if he heard her correctly. He sat up on his elbows to look at her.

"I know I'm 15 by hear me out. I like this guy, and he wants to have sex with me. So, I think I'll let him."

"For him to leave you and break your heart? No, it's not happening." He started flopping back on the bed.

"What the, how are you gonna control my life." She stated turning to glare at him.

"Why would you come in here and tell me these things knowing what I was going to say." He stated seriously.

"Cause I thought you should know."

"The fact that you thought I should know proves that you're not old enough to have sex. Nobody should know that you had sex but the doctor." He stated.

"Have you had sex?" She asked. Teddy looked at her dryly.

"What the…"

"Just answer the question."

"Well yes." He said and looked at his phone.

"With Camila?"

"No."

"Who?" She asked shocked and stared at him. He could feel her eyes boring a hole into his skull. He looked at her and sighed.

"This girl at a party…" he said. He was about 16 when it happened. He was drinking and thought "fuck it" and had sex with this girl. It turned out she was like 25 and looked way younger. She paid him $50 not to tell that she slept with a minor.

"How old were you?"

"17." He lies and sighed.

"Hmmm, well...I guess I'll wait til I'm 17 then." She mumbled.

"Or 18."

"Why 18?" She asked.

"Cause then you can stay out longer." He said.

"True! Ok, thank you, Teddy, you have saved my virtue brother." She giggled and hugged him. He pats her back gently. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"I hope you feel better soon. I wanna go to the arcade with you." She said smiling at him. He looked at his sister and nodded softly.

"I'm sorry Phoebe...I just haven't been in the mood for anything ." He said sighing.

"Cause you broke up with Camila? Cameron still thinks you guys are together."

"How'd you know?"

"I didn't; I just had a hunch since she's been here tutoring Cameron and just didn't come see you. You just confirmed it." She said as Teddy looked at her wide eyes.

"She's been here? In this house? For how long?"

"Since school started back up. So maybe 3 or 4 weeks." She said.

"What the hell Phoebe! What happened to you being my spy?"

"What happened to you being my brother? You don't do anything anymore. All you do is lay in here and fart. It's annoying." She said and got teary-eyed as he blinked. "I miss you Teddy...we all do...even Camila, I can tell when she looks at your pictures on the wall. I wish you'd just go see the freaking therapist."

"Phoebe…" He mumbled looking down.

"No one in the family will see you as less than if you go to therapy Teddy. Daddy went to Therapy, and he's fine! I'll go see a therapist too if it will make you feel better." She said and grabbed Teddy's hand, tears rolling down her freckled cheeks. Her grey eyes stared at him.

"Can I think about it? Give me til tonight." He said softly. She sniffles and nodded. She hugged him close, and he hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry Phoebe." He said softly.

(Break)

"Cami!" Cameron said happily from the living room in. She had all his beginner Spanish books ready.

"Hola Camaron, Como Estas?" She asked

"Muy bien!" He hugged her, and she giggled softly.

"Are you going to stay for dinner, I'm making spaghetti," Ana said smiling at Camila. She's declined eating dinner for the four weeks she's been tutoring Cameron, she didn't want to risk seeing Teddy.

"No thank you." She said letting Cameron go.

"Are you sure?" Ana asked frowning.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm not hungry." She said smiling.

"Well, I'll make enough for you just Incase." She said. Camila nodded smiling at Ana. Ana nods and walks out

"Camila do you love Teddy?" Cameron asked. Camila blinked and smiled gently at Cameron.

"Why do you asked?" She asked.

"Because you haven't seen him a while and I was wondering if you still love him."

"Well yes, I do love your brother. But right now he's sad and needs to get some help."

"Why don't you help him?"

"He doesn't want my help. He made it very clear to me." She said.

"Well, that's stupid."

"I know, you should tell him that." She mumbled.

"Ok." He said and got up.

"Huh? Wait, Cameron. No." She grabbed his hand as he was about leave.

"Why?"

"Because this stays between us. The two amigos." She said motioning between them.

"Amiga." He said.

"Huh?" She cocked her head.

"You're a girl. Amiga." He stated.

"Speaking of Spanish, let's learn some shall we," She said having him sit next to her.

(Break)

Teddy grunts as he grabbed his crutches and stood. He had to pee, but he was also thirsty. What a Conundrum. He decided to get something to drink first, since Ana hadn't been back to check on him in a while, then come back, pee, then watch anime.

He walked out the room and went in the direction of the kitchen.

"Why the freaking fiddlesticks is this House so big?" He mumbled as he moves. "Honestly, I swear we don't even use all the rooms in the house!" He mumbled. "Dang it!" He said as his crutch slipped on a rug.

"What the fuck. Why is my life like this?" He asked himself balancing himself. Sighing heavily, he looked at himself in the mirror above a plant. He looked like shit. His hair was limp, his eyes were dull, his skin was pale, and he just looked done. He had never looked this defeated before. He felt as though his mouth was with a permit frown.

He scowled and turned away from the mirror moving along. Then he paused hearing his favorite snort laugh. His head shot up, and he moved his way to the living room. Camila sat with Cameron watching the Adventures of Gumball. The Spanish books were closed, so he assumed they were done.

Camila froze when she felt Teddy's presence. She turned and made eye contact with him. He stared at her. He wanted to hug her and kiss her. He wanted to run over to her and tell her how sorry he was. However, Cameron got up and hugged him instead.

"Teddy!" He said and grinned. He blinked and looked down at Cameron.

"Hi." He said, then looked up as Camila started packing her things fairly quickly. "No, no don't leave again." He thought as she stood.

"We Cameron, I'll see you tomorrow ok." She said.

"Wait, Camila, the show isn't over. You said you'd stay until it was over." Cameron pouted.

"I did?" She asked having an internal struggle.

"Mhmm mhmm." He nodded.

"Well ok…" she sat back down, and Teddy sighed in relief. He quickly went to the nearest bathroom. Camila looked in the direction he went and looked at Cameron.

"Cameron. I think I need to go. My tummy doesn't feel good." She said.

"Uh-oh. Mommy!" Cameron screamed. She jumped not expecting him to yell. Ana and Christian came running in.

"What Cameron?" Christian said with a hint of annoyance when he saw nothing was wrong. He was just about to take Ana in the laundry room when his youngest son yelled.

"Camila's Tummy hurts." He said. Ana instantly went into mother mode, touching her forehead.

"You don't feel warm. Maybe you need some soup." She said as Teddy walked back in. Camila looked at him and blushed looking away.

"I-I'm fine. I should just go home." She said making Ana realize why this tummy ache suddenly came on. Honestly, she was over it. She wanted the two to make up.

"I'll make you soup," Ana said seriously in a no funny business tone.

"But-"

"I'm making soup for you Camila, no if and or buts. Just sit tight ok. Cameron, Christian let's go." She said. Cameron grabbed Anas hand and walked out. Christian waved awkwardly and left the two teens. Camila looked down and rubbed her palms against her jeans as Teddy sat down. He sighed heavily happy to sit down.

"I've decided my missing leg is named Johnny." He stated. Camila looked over shocked at his statement. "I thought that it should have a name, rather it just being "missing leg" you know." He stated. She snorted and giggled. Then laughed at the ridiculous statement. Teddy watched, feeling a warm inside. He watched her shoulders shake with laughter; her crazy curls bounced as she looked down laughing. She looked up, tears in her eyes as she was laughing.

"I miss you so much, Teddy." She said, and her laughs turned to sobs as she cried. Teddy watched and got teary-eyed as well.

"Camila…" he grabbed her gently and pulled her to him. He pulled her into his lap and hugged her close. She clung to him as she cried. She missed his scent; she missed his touch. His voice, his kisses his everything. He felt the same. He didn't know why he was so mean to her. He wanted her help more than anything, but he just felt like he would seem weak if he did.

Teddy hid his face in her neck, breathing in her sweet strawberry scent. He decided to kiss her neck softly. She sniffles and pulled back gently. Teddy stared at her; she stared up at him before their lips were suddenly o each other. She tangled her fingers in his hair. He pulled her close and tilted his head running his hands over her back gently. He then cupped her face, licking her bottom lip gently. Camila made a soft noise and pulled back.

"Teddy…" she breathed. She blushed as she looked up at him. His eyes were hooded, and he was moving closer to her, wanting to taste her again, wanting to feel like the love he knew she still had for him again. She whimpered and allowed herself another kiss. Then two, and pulled back. She pressed her hand on his chest.

"Camila please ." He said putting his hand on her chin.

"Teddy I can't. I love you, but you're not better." She said and curled to him. He held her closed breathing her scent as she held her.

"Phoebe convinced me. I'm gonna go to therapy," he said gently. She smiled and pulled back.

"Really?." He nodded and pecked her lips again.

" I want your love, and I'll do anything to have it again." He said.

"But are you doing it for you." She asked she patted his chest. She moved her hand to cup his neck, then his cheek. He leaned into her touch closing his eyes. He clenched his jaw.

"Mmm," he nodded then opened his eyes. He looked so sad. His eyes had no life in them. She understood everything that he was doing drained him. Pretending to care when he didn't. He, however, did care about the girl in his lap as well as his family. He didn't want to be sad anymore for them. He also was tired of feeling the way he did. He wanted to go back to being the regular him.

"Yes, I want to be me again" he breathed as a tear rolled down his face. "I get up every morning, and I just want to go back to bed. I hate the way I look; I hate interacting with anyone. I feel like everyone walks on eggshells around me. Then I can't even go to my room. I haven't been to my real room in almost two months. I can't stand without these stupid crutches. I hate this! Why did this happen to me?" He cried looking down. "Then I'm so mean to you. I love you so much Camila, so why take my frustration out on you?" He said resting his head on her shoulder. She hugged him close. "I don't want to be this way. I'm so sorry Camila. I'm sorry." He croaked.

"I know baby." She said gently. "But I want you to get help before we become official again ok?" She said gently.

"Why can't you just be with me now?" He asked and sniffles. "I miss you. Your presences gives me so much joy. I miss when you cuddle me...I even miss when you slap my arm if I get too frisky." He said making her giggle.

"And I miss your smile and your laugh too."She cupped his jaw making him look up at her. She pecks his lips repeatedly four times. On the fifth, he bites her bottom lip gently.

"Be mine again." He said letting her lip go.

"I am yours. I'm always going to be yours." She

"I want the title too."

"You won't get the title until you show be progress. I want you in physical therapy every day, regular every day. I want you to eat. I want you to have fun and to laugh again." She looked at him.

"Ok." He said gently. Then looked up at her. "will you go see the theorist with me?"

She blushed and nodded. "if it will make you feel better then yes." Feeling at ease, he nodded.

"One more kiss?" He asked. She smiles, then leaned down to kiss him again.

 **I know it's a shorter chapter today, but I didn't know what else to say. I hope you guys still enjoyed it even though it's a bit shorter.**

 **Don't forget to answer my question: Camping in a tent or Camping in a cabin? Also, do you think it should just be the immediate family (Christian, Ana, Teddy, Phoebe, and Cameron) or The main family plus Camila and her brother, or even the whole clan ( Kate and Elliot, Mia and Ethan) Let me know?**

 **Don't forget you can follow me on my social media:**

 **Instagram: adri_is_me**

 **Twitter: AdriJ254**

 **Snapchat: adriloves2194**

 **Youtube: Misticalbabe123**

 **I hope you have a good day, good night or a good whatever, Byeeee**


	4. The Dance

**Hi guys! Two chapters in one week is a specialty! I wanted to post another chapter for you guys because I missed last Monday. With this episode, I feel like I'm all caught up. So next Monday there will be another chapter posted.**

 **I'm happy you guys are enjoying this story. I wasn't sure how many would respond to it because I feel like it's not an ordinary Fifty Shade FanFic. However, you guys seem to be happy. Another shout out to Paigeh1014 to listening to my rant in the DM's. You're pretty legit my friend :D**

 **The story has been changed to Rated M because I wanted more freedom and also this chapter...uh...if you see the words PINEAPPLE and you're not into Lemony flavors, then I suggest you skip until you see PINEAPPLE again. You know what I'm saying? Ok...Ok, well on with the chapter.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. THE OCs ARE MINE.**

September 2017

Camila walked in the halls of her high school smiling softly. Today was the Homecoming Friday football game. The actual homecoming dance was the following week. Since it was Friday and students were allowed to wear jeans and a school shirt, instead of a uniform, she was sporting her skinny black jeans with blue and white Jordan's that matched her jersey. The Jersey was mainly light blue and white but had a couple of darker blues to make it more dimension. It also had a giant Blue Jay on the front. On the back, it read "#25 Girlfriend." She was more than happy to wear on a shirt who her boyfriend was. Speaking of the senior athlete, he was standing at his locker talking to some of his friends.

"Goodmorning Teddy," Camila said as the football players made an opening for their running backs girlfriend. Teddy grinned at Camila. They were matching, wearing the same shoes and black pants and jersey.

"Hi, baby." He said pulling her to him. She grinned happily resting her head on her chest.

"I wish I had a girlfriend." Dean, one of Teddy's best friends, said. He was he was Tan and had baby blue eyes.

"I can't wait for mine to arrive." Phillip, another one of Teddy's best friends, said. He had dreadlocks. He was dating an awkward girl named Lily. It came as a shock when people found they were dating, but they ignored the judgment. Teddy encouraged them to keep ignore them and just focus on each other.

"So, I got our homecoming tickets this morning," Teddy said smiling.

"You still haven't told me what color dress I should get. It's your senior homecoming; I want us to look fantastic. All I know is that for homecoming, I was a short dress then prom I'll get a long one." She said. Teddy smiled.

"Ok, well, it just depends on the theme." He said. Camila sighed. He was so bad at these things. Even when his father had events, Teddy wouldn't tell her till last minute, and she'd have a panic in search of a dress.

"It's James Bond themed." She said.

"Oh snap, double O 7?" Teddy grinned. She flicked his nose. "Ok ok, um….what I feel like a red, black or white…" Teddy said.

"Really? I picture green." Dean said.

"What?" Phillip chuckled.

"I pictured a deck of cards," Teddy said.

"Well, I like Red. I'll start looking for dresses." She said and opened his locker to grab her books.

"You're about to leave me already?" He asked.

"Yes." She started as she closed the locker and was pulled into muscular arms. She blushed looking up at him.

"You didn't even give me a kiss."

"You didn't give me a kiss either." She rebutted raising a brow.

"Touché." He said and leaned down pressing his lips to hers. She giggled softly cupping his jaw gently.

" and Miss Rodriguez, what have I told you about swapping spit in the hallway?" The teacher, Mr. Swanson said. The older man gave the two a look. His blue eyes irritated.

"Uh, I believe it was on the line of "PDA is for people with no class" or something like that," Teddy said leaning against the locker, pulling Camila to him. Though she'd rather not get into an argument with a teacher, she looked at Mr. Swanson.

"Teddy…" she said pulling back, looking up at the taller male. He tightened his grip.

"I believe it was next time you'd get detention ." He said. Camila gave Teddy a look.

"Please, we're immune from any of your petty punishments. The game is today if I have detention I can't play. I can't play if I don't have my good luck charm either," he pulled Camila close. Swanson was boiling at each wording coming from the teen's mouth. "If I don't play, daddy dearest will be upset," Teddy said placing a hand over his heart, then cocked his head. "Have you ever wondered why there was a position open at this school for an English teacher?" He asked.

"No Theodore." He stated with a glare.

"Oh, well it was because" Theodore glared back at him. "Daddy got upset. Wouldn't want to get on his bad side now would we?" The teen asked. Camila bites her bottom lip, embarrassed! However, she found herself more attracted to Teddy at this point. She blushed and stood at his side proudly. The teacher huffed at the cocky teen. He discovered that rich kids were always spoiled rotten.

"Don't be late to class ." He said and walked off. Teddy smirked, and Camila slapped his arm.

"Teddy…" she said with dissipated tone. He laughed and shrugged.

"It's true. My dad will flip if I don't play." he laughed. She rolled her eyes and pecked his lips.

"I'm going to class now, bye," she said walking off. Teddy smirked, watching her walk. He just wanted to slap her ass sometimes, but he didn't want to make her upset.

"Look, don't hate me Ted, but your girl is fine," Dean said. Teddy smirked.

"I know, don't look again though." he said as the first bell rang. "See you guys later. Remember, after lunch, head to the field house." He said giving his friends a handshake, then bumping shoulders with them.

(break)

"Papa, I'm not 12 anymore. This dress is in dress code. It's not even short." Camila pouted as her father gave a thumbs down to a different dress she liked. It was off the shoulder and was tight enough to show off her figure, but loose enough she could breathe.

"That Grey boy won't stop touching you. No." he said.

"Daddy, that's the point," she said. Jose glared.

"No Camila," he said, and she huffed going back to the changing room. She crossed her arms and looked in the mirror. She thought she looked beautiful and classy. She didn't want to look like little kid going to homecoming. She felt the sparkly dresses were cute, but she wanted something sexier. Something that would make her look like she belonged with Theodore Grey. She ran her fingers through her now, down curly hair. It fell over her eye. She blushed and bit her bottom lip. She took her phone out and took a couple of pictures. Some front and some to the side showing off her back side. She then sent Teddy the ones she thought were the sexiest.

"My dad said I couldn't get this dress." she put in the caption and sent it to him before stripping and putting her jersey and jeans back on. She grabbed her purse and walked out.

"What about the other dresses?" Jose asked.

"It's fine. I'll come back with mom," she said looking away and scratching her head.

"What? You can't shop with me?" He put an arm around her shoulder.

"Papa I just want to look beautiful for homecoming and wearing sparkles isn't what I want," she said softly. Jose sighed.

"Come back with your mother then," he mumbled knowing with her mother, she'll end up getting what she wanted.

"Want to get some food from Buena Comida?" He asked walking to his car.

"Sure...the game starts at seven, so we have time," she said getting in. She looked at her phone as it vibrated. She didn't like to have the ringer on around her dad cause he would always go on a rant about how she talked to Teddy too much.

"Honestly, I want that dress to be for my eyes only. You're so sexy, baby. You have no idea what I want to do to you" Teddy said. She blushed and put her phone down not knowing what to reply. She squeezed her thighs looking out the window as her dad drove. Sometimes the things Teddy said to her went straight to below her belt. Sometimes she just wanted to break and let him ravish her. He knew he's taking care of her, just like when they made out. He always makes sure she was ok. However, she just wanted to wait.

(Break)

Teddy sat in the locker room, before the game, looking at the picture Camila sent her. She had turned to the side a bit so he could see the curve of her backside, her hair was down and went down her back and over her eye a bit. He wanted to jump through the phone, pick her up and take her in the dressing room. The dress hugged her in all the right loved how soft and smooth her light brown skin was. He just wanted to bite her shoulder. Why did her dad decline this dress?

He put his phone back on his back and put his bag in his locker as he thought of his girlfriend.

He knew she was it for him; he knew she thought the same way, so why wouldn't she let him make love to her? He knew the main reason was that of her religion. He sighed and put his football gear on. She wanted to wait til marriage, which was cool, but what was the point when they could do it now?

He sighed again and looked around at his teammates at the coach walked in.

"Ok. seniors line up first, then everyone else behind them. Today they are honoring the graduating players." Coach Howard said. Theo and other senior boys lined up and follow d the coach out. They get to the point where they were about to run out through the paper.

"Who are we?" The Quarterback, Dean, yelled.

"Blue Jays!" The boys yelled, making a deep rumble go through the crowd. They cheered happily seeing their boys.

"Who are we?"

"Blue Jays! Blue Jays!" They yelled as the band started their fight song and the males ran through a giant paper that had a Blue Jay on it. Camila, Phoebe, Grace, Cameron, and Elliot stood clapping for Teddy.

"Let's go, Nephew!" Elliot yelled.

Teddy slowed down and came to a stop.

"Bluejay Seniors to the field." The man over the intercom said. Teddy and seven other guys walked to the field. Teddy scanned the crowd and saw his family sitting The the bleachers.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" He wondered as the man over the intercom spoke.

"Hello, Bluejay and Duck fans. Not only is this the Bluejays homecoming game, but it is also a time where we come together and congratulate the seniors who are graduating this school year." He said. Teddy put his hand behind his back. "This is a big deal Seniors. Not everyone can say they graduate high school. But you guys have done it. We applaud you." The crowd clapped again. "Not only do we applaud the student, but we applaud the parents." He said as the parents walk on to the field. "When we call your students name, please walk to them." Teddy looked and saw Ana and Christian in the middle instead of on the right like him. Ana had her hand over her mouth looking at Teddy with Pride as she hid her tears. Christian also was looking at his son with glazed eyes and happiness.

Christian never thought he'd be a father, and when he found about his firstborn, he reacted just as a scared boy. However, when he realized how much he'd love his son, he knew he'd never go back to hating the idea of fatherhood. For 18 year Christian and Ana raised their Teddy Bear. Christian couldn't be any prouder of his twin. He was proud of himself for not giving up on Teddy. While he was easy compared to Phoebe, he still had his quirks. However, Christian loved him with all his heart.

"Theodore Raymond Grey." The man said, and Christian and Ana walked to their baby boy quickly. Theo felt a bit overwhelmed, but wiped his eyes, earning an 'awe' from the crowd since his face was on the big screen. Ignoring the cheer of the audience, Ana embraced her son happily.

"Oh, Teddy Bear." She said. Theo chuckled hugging her.

"Mom." He said pulling back a bit.

"I'm so proud of you baby boy." She said cupping his cheek. He smiled shyly. Then looked at his Dad who full blown hugged Teddy close. Teddy was slightly shocked but hugged Christian back.

"I'm so proud of you son. You don't know how proud I am of you. You're gonna do great things. Whether its football or something else you want to do." Christian said, and Teddy's bottom lip trembled slightly. Ana always told him how proud she was of him, Christian however, sometimes it seemed like he would be a CEO to him instead of a dad. Hearing how proud he was of him made Teddy's heart soar.

"Thank you Dad." He said sniffling slightly, making Christian on instinct hug his son closer.

"I love you, Theodore. I do." He said, and Theodore grinned and looked at Christian.

"I love you too Dad." He said. They men smiled at each other and Ana squeezed in to hug them both.

(Break)

"Come on Baby," Camila mumbled; she watched the game intensely. There were only 10 seconds left, and the Teams were tied. Teddy was the running back and just had to run half of the field to make a touchdown. The crowd knew he could do it because they have seen him do it before.

"Hut!" Dean yelled, and Teddy took off. Dean held on to the ball to throw it to Theo when the time was right. Teddy faked left, then hauled ass going right. He turned when he knew Dean would throw the ball. However, someone on the other team came over and stuck his foot bout making Teddy trip. Teddy gasped.

"Holy Shit!" Christian yelled. Elliot stood as Camila gasped. Teddy fell and rolled as the other player caught the ball. Not waiting time. Teddy got up and chased the guy with the football down their field. Mainly on Teddy's team tried to stop him. However, their efforts were futile. Just As Teddy leaped to tackle the guy, he crossed the touchdown line, as well as the timer, goes off.

The Bluejay side went wild trying to tell the referee that the other team cheated when they tripped Teddy. Teddy groaned glaring at the guy. He took his helmet off and smirked at Teddy. Then belly bumped his teammate. Scowling, Teddy turned to his team and sighed.

"It's ok Theo, we all know that they cheated," Dean said patting his back. Theo sighed and nodded. The boys walked into the locker room to get changed.

Making his way to the parking lot, Teddy was stopped by a cheerleader, Daisy.

"Hey, Theo." She smiled at him. She was smaller than he was. Maybe 5'3. She was the flyer on the cheer team.

"Oh hey, Daisy." He said looking at her. He wasn't really friends with her, but since they were both on major sports at their school; he knew who she was.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to my party tonight." She asked with a smile. Teddy looked thoughtful, then decided against it knowing Camila wouldn't want to go with him.

"No, I'm fine. I'm going out with my family." He said, and Daisy poured.

"Are you sure? I haven't seen you at any parties lately. Caught of a short leash cause of your girlfriend?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"No, honestly, she doesn't care if I go to parties. But I like to hang out with her, and she doesn't like parties." He replied and fixed his book bag. Daisy blinked, surprised at his honesty. He walked towards the outside.

"Later Daisy." He said. He walked outside and walked to the parking lot where his family was. Camila and Phoebe held up a sign that said "congratulations #25!". He smiled shyly, and Christian put his arm around him.

"Let's go get some pizza." He said, and Teddy nodded happily. He'd rather be here than at some party.

(Break)

"Oh my gosh! Camila, you look pretty!" Cameron grinned looking at Camila as she walked into the Grey house, followed by her parents. Her mother was her photographer, and he Dad was a bodyguard.

Camila ended up getting the dress her father didn't approve of after her Mother Persuaded him. The dress was tight fitted and went to her knees. It was off shoulder and had this ruffle layer that went over her breast, so it wasn't so obvious she wasn't wearing a bra. Her legs were longer as She wore black heels that matched her black choker. Her hair was straightened, then pulled into an elegant side bun. The trend led that escaped the bun was curled back up. She decided to smoke her makeup but kept it classy.

"Camila, gorgeous!" Ana grinned walked in quickly with a camera in her hand as well. She grabbed cameras hand and came. "You're so beautiful." She said.

"Thank you." Camila blushed.

"Dad, my suit is fine." Teddy's voice rang in the hallways.

"Look, a piece of lent," Christian said brushing Teddy off. The male sighed and stood still allowing his dad to groom him. Christian came in front of Teddy and fixed his bow tie.

"Want some gum?" He asked after making sure his son's face was nicely shaved. Teddy's hair was bumped and slicked back. Showing off his new haircut. He decided to cut the sides off and keep the top long.

"Sure." Teddy perked up as his dad handed him a piece of winter fresh.

A group laugher could be heard.

"Where are her flower?" Christian asked. Teddy made a thoughtful face looking at Christian.

"They are in the kitchen aren't they?" Christian asked.

"Yup, definitely," Teddy mumbled.

"Theo. We have to walk through the living room to get to the kitchen." Christian shook his head.

"Look, I thought I grabbed them," Teddy said, then looked up as Ana walked in.

"Oh, Teddy!" She squealed looking at her baby. "You're so handsome!" She said and placed her hands on his chest fixing his jacket.

"Thank you." He said. "Why do they keep fixing my clothes?" He thought.

"We're gonna take pictures of Camila in the field, come out when you're ready so that we can get pictures of both of you." She said and rushed off again. Teddy watched, and they two men waited for everyone to leave before going to the kitchen to get Camila's corsage. It was a rose flower with black ribbons attached to it. When he saw it, he thought it was beautiful like her.

"Ok, let's go," Christian said.

To entertain the mom, Camila posed in various positions in the flower field. She felt like their personal mannequin. They would tell her to look happy or pouty. Then she looked and saw Teddy walking towards her. She blushed as he gasped looking at her. His eyes were slightly wide. She looked stunning to him. He suddenly felt nervous as he gripped the corsage box. She watched as he swallowed and walked to her.

"H-Hi." He said, and their parents chuckled slightly at him. He blushed brightly, and Camila grinned up at him.

"Hi." She replied.

"You look so….Wow." He said looking at her. She giggled.

"You look Wow yourself." She said poking his chest. He half smiled and opened the corsage box.

"Here you go." He said, and she held out her wrist for him to put it on her.

"Thank you, Teddy, it's gorgeous." She said looking at her flower. He smiles softly.

"Thank you; it reminded me of you, so I wanted to get it." He said as she took a step closer to him. He looked at her, and her head was tilted up in a way that he knew what she wanted. Pulling her close to him, she put her arms around his neck and brought their lips together. Not caring if their parents watched or not. They just wanted to be close to each other. Ana and Tasha started taking pictures as Jose looked defeated and Christian chuckled.

Pulling back gently, Teddy looked her over again. He smiled.

"I thought you couldn't get this dress." He said moving his hands to her hips. She blushed.

"My mom convinced my dad." She smiled and peaked his lips. He smiled happily to reserve any kisses from her.

"Let's take some pictures," Ana said. The teens looked at them once again the moms to go over helping the teens pose with each other.

(Break)

"I'm gonna go get ready to take you two." Ana said. Camila and Teddy took the chance to go to his room. Camila walked around Teddy's office as he closed the door. She bites her bottom lip as she turned to look at him. She took off her shoes as he walked to her. He took off his jacket and placed it on his bed that was behind her. She blushed as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled softly and kissed his chin. He smirked and took a chance and ran his hand over her ass gently. She blushed and shivered. She looked up at him and pulled him down to kiss her. He groaned happily as he moved his hands to her backside, getting a good feel of how soft it was and how big it was. He pressed her against him as he moved his lips against hers.

She quite enjoyed the feeling. It made her whole body tingle. She wondered if sex felt this good. She blushed as she thought Teddy's tongue against her own. She preferred when Teddy took control of these situations, she didn't know what she was doing half of the time and was just happy he didn't mind. Suddenly she was laying down. She realized that Teddy was on top of her and was in-between her legs. She blushed and pulled back to look up at him. She could feel something very hard poking at her.

"What's that?" She asked looking down. Teddy blushed and sat up.

"Uh…" He said and placed a hand on his lap. She blushed sitting up. She suddenly became curious.

(( **PINEAPPLES! I REPEAT PINEAPPLES** ))

"Teddy...can I see?" She asked. He looked at her shocked.

"You want to see it?" He asked. She nodded shyly.

"I-I never saw one in real life...only in textbooks but I bet yours looks different. Ginger told me everyone looks different." She said about her friend who was way more experienced than she

"Well sure…" He said and got up. He locked his door quietly, then turned on the TV. Family Guy was on. She blushed as he unbuttons his pants and pulled him down. He put them on his chair. She noticed his butt looked nice in Calvin Klein underwear. She looked at the bulge in his briefs.

Teddy couldn't believe she had asked son see it. Did this mean she was ready for sex? He could help by wonder as he pulled his boxers down and let his cock spring free. She blushed brightly as she looked at it

"Wow!" She exclaimed. It was so big; she wondered if it was meant to go inside her. Teddy felt a sense a pride. "Wow indeed." He thought.

"What about the other parts?" She asked.

"My balls?" He asked, and she blushed and nodded. He chuckled and lifted himself and showed them off to her too.

"Wow, that's so cool." She decided. He laughed at her statement.

"Well thank you. I appreciate it." He said.

" Can I poke it?" She asked looking up at him.

"Sure." He said and she quickly poked one of his balls, gently though. Teddy swallowed because the purest feeling felt fanatic.

"Wow!" She said again and put her finger out back and touched it gently. Teddy swallowed and watched her, stroke him with a finger. It was like she was petting a small animal. She moved up to his head and swirled her finger around that. He gasped and groaned softly. She blushed.

"That feels good?" She asked, and he nodded as she grabbed him. He moved his hand as she ran her hand up and down his length. Teddy closed his eyes and leaned his head back. This felt way better when she did it. Although he knew she wasn't a pro at this, she sure did more her hand like she was. Camila smiled softly at the soft noises he was making. She was curious if it really felt that great.

"Camila, I'm gonna cum." He said, and she blushed brightly as he pulled back and grabbed a tissue and pumped himself until he came into the soft tissue. She watched as he pants and looked down. He cleaned himself and threw the tissue away before looking at Camila with lust.

"Let me make you feel good baby." He said, sitting on the bed. She blushed brightly as he rubbed her caf.

She shook her head quickly.

"N-no, it's ok. I didn't even plan to do that, it just kinda happened. You don't have to do anything." She said shyly and nervously. Teddy watched her look everywhere but at him. He half smiled and kissed her lips gently.

"You're adorable." He said and stood to get dressed again.

(( **PINEAPPLE, IT'S DONE** ))

(Break)

At the dance, J-14 magazine was there to get pictures of some of the up and coming teen actors, and to get cute dress pictures.

"Hi! You're dress to beautiful, care to take a picture with J-14 magazine?" The interviewer asked Teddy and Camila were walking up the stairs to get into the school.

"Oh, uh, sure," Camila said softly. Teddy smiled and let her go but stood by the interviewer as she spoke.

"What's your name?" The interviewer asked.

"Camila Rodriguez. What's your name?" She asked politely.

"Carren Reed. It's nice to meet you, Camila. Now tell me where did you get your dress?"

"My mom and I just kinda dress hunted in the mall. I don't remember the name of the store. But it wasn't expensive at all." She admitted, and Carren nodded.

"And what about your hair and makeup?"

"Oh, I did it myself," Camila said.

"Really? Wow, it looks professional." Carren said shocked.

"Thank you; I practice a lot." Camila blushed. Teddy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, she's really good at makeup. I keep telling her to do others, but she won't listen to me." Teddy said. Carren laughed.

"And you're her boyfriend I can assume. What's your name?"

"Yes, and I'm Theodore Grey."

"Oh so you're the Grey boy everyone has told me to look out for and look, you are looking as fabulous as they said you would. Go stand with your girlfriend and tell us what your wearing."

Teddy walked over to Camila and put a hand on her waist as he did when he went to fancy dinners with his parents. They stood perfectly together as they camera flashed. The man with the camcorder recorded as they spoke.

"I'm wearing a tuxedo created by Gio Gi Ma. I actually took it from my dad's closet since we are the same height and size." He said.

"I see, and what a beautiful pair you two make. How long have you two been dating?" She asked.

"About ten months," Teddy said. Camila giggled and leaned closer to him. Teddy grinned at his love and pulled her closer.

"Well, you two have fun at the dance. It was lovely meeting you two." Carren said.

The couple walked into the Ballroom and looked around. There was a poker table, a dance floor, loads of tables around for kids to sit and other things. The colors were black red, white and gold. It looked as if they just walked into a James Bond movie.

"Wow, this is cool." Camila grinned.

"Camila!" Came a squeal. Camila turned to see one of her friends, Ryane. Ryane was on the heavier side, but it didn't stop her from having fun or wearing what she wanted. She wore a long sleeveless black gown that had a white fur scarf around her. Her hair was in braids, but it was in a bun on top of her head.

"Rayne!" Camila went over and hugged her friend. Teddy smirked and gave a handshake to one of his friends.

A lot of people looked up to Camila and Teddy; for some reason, they were seen as a power couple. Teddy found that odd but wasn't mad at it. One of the things that he loved about being in a relationship with Camila is that she brought him up. And when he'd get out of line, she'd snap him back into place. She was literally his other half. But that didn't mean he felt other people should look up to them. They were a teenage couple and were as petty as they come. However, their love for each other was so intense that not even a little agreement could break them up. Teddy looked over at his girl as she laughed at something her friend said.

"Cami lets go dance." Ginger said grabbing Camila's hand. Camila looked back at Teddy who waved at her so she'd go. She smiled and let Ginger drag her off to the dance floor.

"Camila is looking smoking hot as always." A guy named Trey said. Teddy stuffed his hands in his pockets holding his tongue. Trey always had something to say about Camila. He just didn't know that Teddy was at the point that he didn't care if he got suspended. He would kick his ass. Trey stood with his friend group watching the girls dance. He wore an all white suit and white shoes. His hair was slicked back, and his hazel eyes shined as he watched one of his favorite girls dancing.

Camila didn't notice that her boyfriend and another was watching. She was just moving her body to the beat with her friends.

She squeals as El Baile Del Gorila by Massore started playing. She freed herself from her friends and went to Teddy. He laughed at her excitement, and she grabbed his hand.

"Dance with me, Teddy." She said cupping his face, he was butter, and he nodded. He let her lead him off, but he didn't miss the chance to look at Trey and flick him off.

Smiling, Teddy spins Camila around, and the two start dancing. The Cumbia was one of the first dances that Camila taught him how to do. He was still working on the bachata, but he was a quick learner, and Camila was a excellent teacher.

She giggled as Teddy spun her again and pulled her close. She loved showing her boyfriend more of her culture. She enjoyed how excited he got when she was speaking Spanish, or even taught him something new about Mexico. He was also in love with the other half of her. The black side. She was happy that her family accepted him when she brought him to her cousin's wedding. He even joined in on the soul train line, which she never did, but had her cracking up. She loved him so much, and he loved her.

(Break)

"My feet are killing me!" Ginger said as Camila and Rayne walked into the bathroom.

"I bet, you were killing the dance floor," Camila said looking at her makeup.

"Me? Girl, I thought you'd never stop! You were shaking that ass!" Ginger slapped Camila's butt making Camila giggle. "Then Theo couldn't keep his hands off you. You two don't tired do you?" Ginger asked with a wink. Camila rolled her eyes and laughed.

"We haven't even done anything like that." She reapplied her lipstick then looked at Ginger and Rayne who looked shocked.

"What! Wow, and he's never cheated?"

"No." Camila aid.

"Wow! See he's a real man! He doesn't expect anything from you. He's just because perfect in my eyes." Rayne said hugging Camila. Camila laughed.

"He is wonderful." Camila pulled back. The girls made sure they looked great before walking out.

"Oh snap! This is my song!" Ginger said as Cardi B Bodak Yellow came through the stereo.

"Little Bitch! You would can't uck with me if you wanted too!" Ginger ran off to the crowd, dragging Rayne with her. Camila laughed and walked toward Teddy's table where he sat with his jock friends.

"You are looking good Cami," Trey said as she passed him.

"Oh, thanks, Trey." She said awkwardly and kept walking Trey fronted watching her sit with the Grey son.

"Hey, baby." Teddy sat up, and Camila sat in his lap. "Want some?" He offered her some of his drink. She took it and drank happily.

"There is going to be a party a the lake tonight, you two should come," Richard said.

"Yeah, it would be fun Camila," Daisy said looking at the girl who sat in her crushes lap. She thought she would look better in Teddy's lap. She was all and petite, not a whole cow like Camila. She did not understand what he saw in her.

"Um, I'll probably just go home. But Teddy can go if he wants too." She said looking down the coke. She felt terrible that Teddy didn't want to go to parties anymore.

"If you're not going, I'm not going." Teddy pulled her close to him and kissed her shoulder. "You're so light." He mumbled, and she blushed.

"I am not." She said.

"You are." He grinned. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Come on Camila. Don't you want to have fun for once? Going to a party is not going to kill you. There will be drinks, and food and even stuff to smoke." Daisy said. Camila made a face.

"That doesn't sound like fun. I don't need to get high to have a good time." Teddy said and rubbed Camila's side. "Want to dance?" He asked Camila to get her out of a conversation he knew she didn't want to be in.

Though her feet told her 'no' she stood and went dancing with Teddy again.

(Break)

After much dancing, laughing and enjoying their time with their friends, Teddy and Camila stood outside waiting for William to pull up. There was still two hours of Homecoming left, but they just wanted to eat and watch movies. Camila was going over to the Greys house to chill with them for a bit before her Mom would get her. Teddy put his Jacket around her shoulders as they stood by the curb.

"Teddy, thank you for tonight. It was fun." Camila said leaning against him. He looked down at her and smiled.

"I should be thanking you. You've opened yourself up to new things today. For that I admire you." He said gently putting his arm around her. She giggled.

"You're just happy because you got off."

"Well yes," He chuckled making her giggle. "But I'm also happy you were willing to try something new. I know you're not ready for anything else yet, but I'm just happy and proud that I get to be the one you do these things with. I'm proud that I have a girlfriend who is willing to say no and do what she wants." He said and kissed her head. She looked up at him smiling then puckered her lips.

"Does Cami want more kisses?" Teddy teases, and she nodded cutely.

"Mmm." She makes a kissy noise. He laughed and kissed her happily.

 **A happy ending for once? Thank you, Jesus. I wanted to add something pleasing to the story that way you can see how they were before the accident. I wanted you guys to get a feel for how everyone viewed them and stuff.**

 **Anyways, I'll see y'all again on Monday.**

 **The question of the Day: What is something you want to see Camila and Teddy do?**

 **Also, review! I know I haven't been pushing it, but I'm curious about what everyone is thinking. I know Paige is on board, but what about the rest of you?**

 **If you want to follow me on any of my social media, they are:**

 **Twitter: AdriJ254**

 **Instagram: adri_is_me**

 **Snapchat: adriloves2194**

 **YouTube: Misticalbabe123**

 **I hope y'all have a good day, a goodnight or a good whatever!**

 **Byeeee!**


	5. Moving Forward

**Hey Hey you guys! How are y'all doing? I'm excited for you guys to read this chapter. I feel like this chapter is a changing point in Teddy's life and I'm excited for you guys to be apart of it.**

 **Thank you to .9 for reviewing the last chapter! I'm glad you're enjoying the story :D**

 **I don't have much to say this time, except who got Fifty Shades Freed tickets? My roommate and I are skipping class Thursday to get to early premiere. Is that bad? Oh well! I'm excited, but I know I'm going to cry because then it's over…movie wise anyways…**

 **I do not own any of the Fifty Shades Character; I do own all OC's though.**

February 2018

"Good morning Theo, would you like some breakfast?" Gail asked the teen as he walked in. He sits at the table and put his crutches on the wall.

"Sure." He said and watched her smile and get started on his breakfast. He wondered why she was still his father's housekeeper. Shouldn't she be relaxing? He wondered the same thing about her husband, Taylor. Why was Taylor still the main bodyguard? Shouldn't he want to relax? He looked deep in thought and honestly, Gail was happy for that. It was better than the deep frown he'd been sporting lately. He reminded her of Christian before he met Ana...just without the submissive. Thank God Teddy didn't get his tastes from his father. She couldn't imagine little Teddy doing something like that.

"To each its own." She thought and fixed Teddy and plate eggs and toast. She placed it in front of him with a side of apple jam.

"Thank you," Teddy said softly, then started eating. Gail smiled softly and went back to cooking for the rest of the family.

"Good Morning Gail. Good Morning Theo" Christian walked in and sat across from Teddy who was stuffing his face.

"Hi, dad." He said after he swallowed.

"Are you excited about your first Therapy meeting?" he asked. "Flynn is great at what he does." He said. Teddy signed.

"Well, to be honest, no I'm not excited. But I want to feel better so…" He shrugged. Christian looked at his son who started eating again. He sighed and ruffled his hair like he did when he was younger.

"It will be ok Ted." He said then stood. "Gail, I'm going to take my breakfast to go actually." He said as Teddy looked up.

"Where are you going?"

"Work?" Christian looked at Teddy who looked disappointed. "Why?"

"I thought you were coming with me to see Flynn…of course, you'd go to work."

"Your mother and siblings are going, and Camila is even going too. You know I support your decision, Ted." Christian said. Teddy remained quiet and bit his toast. Christina sighed.

"I'll see you later son." He said and left. Teddy finished his food sighing.

(Break)

"Fill this form out then Dr. Flynn will see you." Flynn's secretary said. Teddy sat next to Camila as his mom got the form for him.

"It's just a questionnaire," Ana said sitting next to him.

"Mommy, can I have five quarters?" Cameron asked standing in front of Ana.

"For what Cameron?" She asked gently looking at her baby boy. Teddy tuned them out as he read over the questionnaire.

"Do you ever feel hopeless? Do you find yourself not enjoying the things you used too? If yes, for how long?" Teddy scowled at the form that asked him the basic question: "are you depressed?" Teddy could honestly answer, no. While he did feel sad and didn't want to do some of the things he used to do, he knew he didn't have a critical depression. He was just upset and sad. He looked at Camila as she looked up from her book. She stared at him then stuck her tongue out. Teddy looked slightly amused which made her happy. She leaned her head on his shoulder and continued to read her book. Teddy kissed her head and filled out his form.

When he finished, Ana turned in the form, and Dr. Flynn came out after 5 minutes.

"Ana, it's lovely to see you again." He said and shook Anas' hand.

"How are you?" She asked him, and he nodded.

"I'm excellent." He said. Teddy noticed how soothing his voice was.

"He's British," Camila said.

"Like One Direction!" Phoebe added. The girls giggled as Teddy rolled his eyes.

"And the Beetles." He added. Phoebe made a face and Camila snickered.

"Hello, you must be the patient," Flynn said looking at Theo.

"You must be the therapist," Theo said and stood with his crutches.

"I see you take after Christian," Flynn said with a chuckle. Teddy cocked his head.

"Come on back. We'll be done in about 30 minutes." Flynn said to Ana and let Teddy go into the room first. Everything was very organized and clean. The wood was oak, and the cloth was a beige color or light blue.

"Would you like Tea or coffee?" Flynn asked motioning Teddy to sit down on the light blue couch.

"No thank you," Teddy said sitting.

"Ok," Flynn said and sat across from Teddy looking him over. Yup this was Christian Grey's son. The only difference was that he had blue in his eyes. Flynn noticed how he checked his surroundings with an emotionless face and then looked at Flynn. Flynn chuckled softly. The boy's eyes became curious as he looked at him.

"What?" Theo asked.

"You just remind me a lot of Christian. Tell me, was the girl out there your girlfriend?" Flynn asked crossing his leg, resting his notebook on his knee. Teddy's posture changed, he seemed happy to talk about her.

"Yes...well no," his shoulders deflated a bit. "She broke up with me about a month ago."

"Why?"

"I was an ass." He said softly looking ashamed.

"What happened? She had her head on your shoulder, so she must still like you."

"Love. We love each other." Teddy stated. Flynn held his hands up.

"She must still love you. Especially if she's here with you."

"Well, I said some mean things to her when we went to the movies...I told her I didn't need her help, and that I wasn't happy with her presence...which is a lie. I was just angry." Flynn nodded slowly.

"So, you've talked it out?"

"Yeah, but she wants me to be happy again or something like that before she will put a title on us again."

"Well you told her you weren't happy with her presence so can you blame her?" Flynn asked. Teddy shifted.

"No." He mumbled. Flynn wrote something down, and Teddy looked over.

"So, Theo Why are you here?" Flynn asked.

"My family thinks…" he paused thinking. "I think that I need somewhere to vent. I don't want to snap at my family or the person I love again." He set his jaw looking out the window. "It's like Johnny held the switch to my anger and without him, my emotions are running wild." Flynn blinked.

"Who's Johnny?"

"My missing leg," Teddy said looking over at Flynn who chuckled slightly. Teddy watched amused as Flynn rubbed his eye.

"Why Johnny?"

"Because it makes it easier for me to talk about," Teddy replied.

"Ok, Johnny it is." Flynn chuckled again. "Tell me, Theo, do you work out. You seem physically fit." Flynn said.

"Well, I used too. But I go to physical therapy to get used to the crutches then I go home."

"I think you should start working out again."

"Then I'm going to end up looking like Krunk."

"Who is krunk?" Flynn asked again looking up. Theo places a hand over his heart.

"You poor thing. You don't know the Emperor's New Groove?" Flynn chuckled softly.

"No."

"Ok, hold on I'll pull up a picture for you." Teddy got on his phone. Flynn watched him. He didn't have severe depression. Flynn decided He was just traumatized and upset about the lack of his leg. Teddy pointed the screen at Flynn, and he laughed. Wanted Teddy to feel the joy in the room.

"That's strange." He chuckled. Teddy sat back looking amused again.

"Well, why not work on your leg as well. I'm sure there are plenty of workouts for your disability." Flynn said. Teddy scowled.

"Why do you hate having one leg so much?"

"Isn't it obvious? I can't do anything I want to do anymore." Teddy said crossing his arms.

"Hmm? What is it you want to do?"

"I was going to play in the NFL." He mumbled.

"And why can't you?" Theo looked at Flynn as if he just grew two heads.

"I only have one leg."

"Have you ever thought of getting a prosthetic?" Flynn asked. Teddy blinked.

"I'm gonna be honest. No, I forgot those existed." Teddy admitted and thought about it.

"There are plenty of athletes who wear a prosthetic. The only way this is going to stop you is if you let it, and right now you are letting it." Flynn said. Teddy nodded and looked down at his stub. He moved it slightly.

"Sometimes I can feel my toes…" Teddy said changing the subject. Flynn chuckled and allowed him to vent.

(Break)

"How was it?" Camila asked as Teddy walked out to where she and his siblings stood.

"He's cool. I didn't hate him." Teddy shrugged.

"See I told you, Teddy." Phoebe grinned. Ana was talking to Flynn nodding at a couple of things he was saying. Camila smiled at Teddy happy that he seemed a little relaxed.

"What are we about to do now?" Teddy asked.

"Go home; Mom said that Daddy has a surprise for you," Phoebe said. Teddy cocked his head.

"A surprise?" He asked. The sibling nodded. Camila grinned biting her bottom lip. She knew what it was because it was her idea. Christian just fell in love with it and got to act fast.

Teddy looked and poked her.

"You know what it is don't you?" He asked, and she giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Nope." She lies and stood. He stood too, and she smiled at him lazily as she leaned against the wall. She looked up at him.

"Liar." He said leaning down. She allowed him to kiss her. Flynn watched as the two danced, Camila moving as he is chasing her. He could tell the two were infatuated with one another. Teddy's mouth even twitched upward as she giggled batting her eyes at him.

"She's good for him. Like you were for Christian." Flynn said. Ana grinned.

"I love her. They have been friends since they were toddlers and now they keep their hands off each other." She mumbled.

"Makes sense, they seem comfortable," Flynn said as Phoebe and Cameron got up to talk to the older kids. "I'll see you next week." He said smiling at Ana. She nodded and gathered the kids so that they could leave.

Arriving at their home, Christian met the family outside.

"I thought you had to work," Teddy said looking at Christian.

"I do, I did, on the way to get you something." He smiled. Teddy gave him a look.

"Ok…" he said. Ana grinned, and they all went inside.

"I wanna record his reaction," Camila said to Ana. Ana nodded

"Do it!" She grinned as Teddy sat on the couch.

"Ok, close your eyes Ted," Christian said. Teddy Looked at his family who seemed giddy.

"Ok." He said amused and closed his eyes. Cameron came to the couch and covered Teddy's eyes for extra precaution.

"You guys, this is weird." He said as Christian walked back in holding a puppy. Phoebe covered her mouth shocked and happy. She didn't want to ruin the surprise for Teddy though. Camila giggled looking at the Golden Retriever. Its coat was a darker golden color. Its ears were a deep shade of golden, almost a coppery color. The puppy looked around as Christian stood by Teddy.

"Are you ready?" Christian asked.

"Sure," Teddy said unsurely. Christian chuckled and placed the puppy on his lap. Teddy gasped and froze.

"What the heck!" He said feeling the warmth of something on his lap. His family laughed softly. Cameron moved his hands and Teddy looked down and gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Is it a puppy? What the heck?" He said and placed his hands on the puppy gently. The puppy sniffed him and licked his hand gently. Teddy let out an airy chuckle and held the puppy up to his face. The animal wagged its tail and licked his face. Teddy allowed himself to smile and hug the animal close to him.

"Oh my gosh." He said happily. "Hi." He said as the puppy licked his face again.

"She's a Golden Retriever. She's nine weeks old, and she's already had her shots and everything. If you want her, she's all yours." Christian said softly to Teddy who pulled back and looked at her.

"She's adorable. Of course, I want her." Teddy said and smiled. Ana and Camila cried happily, seeing their Teddy smile again.

"Now son, she's your dog, so that means your gonna have to get up and take care of her. You got to feed her, walk her, all of that."

"Of course, she's gonna have a good life." Teddy held the puppy close to him again as he petted her.

"Another thing, tomorrow we're going to the doctors to start the process of getting you a prosthetic leg," Christian said. Teddy looked up, his eyes glossy.

"Really?"

"Of course, son." Christian smiled, and Teddy smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Dad," Teddy said as tears rolled down his eyes. The puppy looked up at Teddy as she cried and licked his tears. He chuckled and hugged her to him.

"It was mainly Camila's idea about the dog. The leg Ana and I have been talking about for a while. We're having a doctor sent from Japan coming to the hospital to meet with you. He's the best of the best." Christian said.

"Thank you." He said.

After a while, the excitement died down and everyone dispersed except for Teddy.

"Red, come here Red," Teddy said laying on the floor watching his puppy sniff around. She looked at Teddy and wagged her tail slowly. He held his hands out and made a come here motion. She pants and runs to his full speed.

Teddy has been obsessed with his little girl he calls Red since she was placed in his arms. He rolled on his back and let Red lay on him. She sat up and looked at him curiously as he pets her back.

"You're such a pretty girl Red." He said. "You're gonna be an awesome dog. We're gonna get to go everywhere together when I sign you up for being a service dog. We're gonna have cool adventures. Maybe when I get my leg, we can go mountain climbing." He said, and she yawned and licked his face again.

"So cute." He said. Camila walked in with a plate of cake and sat on the couch. Teddy looked over and smiled softly at her.

"I love you." He said. She blushed.

"I love you too." She said and started eating. She was happy that Teddy was starting to smile again. The boy she was in love with was starting to come back, and it was because of a puppy. She giggled happily.

Thank you, Red.

(Break)

"Are you excited?" Elliot asked looking at his nephew. All the kids were at school, but Elliot took the day off to go with Theo to the doctor to get a new leg. Ana and Christian were there of course, but it was nice to see his uncle support him as well.

"Yes. Maybe I won't need to use the crutches anymore." Teddy said smiling softly. Elliot patted his back.

"When you're up and moving again, we're going running." He said, and Teddy chuckled.

"Don't think that just because you're handicapped now, I'll go easy on you either." Elliot teases. Teddy grinned competitively.

"I wouldn't expect anything else," Teddy said.

"Don't go crazy though Teddy. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Ana said softly and leaned on his arm gently.

"I'll be fine Mom." He said looking at her. He sat between Elliot and Ana, Christian was in the front with Taylor. She pets his shoulder as they pulled up to the hospital.

They get out, and Grace walked out smiling.

"Hello, sweetheart." The 67-year-old said; though she didn't look or act like she was almost 70 years.

"Hi, mom," Christian said as Teddy used his crutches to move to his grandma.

"Hello, Grandma," Teddy said. She cupped his face and kissed his forehead.

"You're so handsome Theo. Look at you, and you're moving so smoothly on those things." She said about the crutches. Teddy half smiled not knowing what to say.

"Hey, mom." Elliot grinned and picked her up spinning her making her giggle.

"Hello Honey." She said as she was put down. She smiled at Ana as they hugged slightly.

"Let's get you a new leg shall we." She said, and they all went in.

Teddy got his weight and height measured, as well as his blood sugar measured, and temperature taken.

"Do you smoke?" The nurse asked.

"No," Teddy said.

"Drink?"

"Nope."

"Do you have any children?"

"Heck's no." He said making Christian chuckle.

"Had sex?"

"Yes." He said not looking at his parents. Ana coughed as Christian eyebrows rose.

"Ok...any STDs?"

"Hecks no." He said. She looked at him.

"You sure?"

"Yes." He nodded. She nodded and went back to typing. Ana looked at Teddy. Was it Camila? A different girl? Who has her Teddy been with in that way? She wondered.

"Alright, the doctor will be in soon. Sit tight." She said and left. Teddy laid back on the bed and swung his nub with his leg as he looked at his phone.

"Teddy...did you at least use protection?" Ana asked.

"Yes." He said looking at her.

"Did she sign an NDA?" Christian asked.

"Nah, I was drunk," Teddy admitted.

"What the hell? Where were you?" Christian asked seriously.

"Uh, I was at a party. I was like 16." He shrugged. Ana shook her head.

"What about Camila?"

"Nah, she wants to wait." Teddy sat up and took off his shoe to take a picture of his toe. He then laid back again and sent Camila a picture of his toe on Snapchat. No sentence or sticker, just his toe.

"Well, that's nice." Ana smiled softly. Teddy shrugged as Christian made a face.

"You don't think it's nice she wants to wait?" Ana asked.

"It is what it is. I'll wait cause I'm not cheating on her but…" Teddy shrugged as Camila replied with a picture of her toe. He laughed softly. Christian was about to say something with a nice looking Asian man walked in with a cart that a nurse was pushing.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Yu. You must be Mr. Grey." Yu said looking at Christian who stood to shake his hand.

"Yes, and this is my wife and our son Theo." He said. Theo has his eyes on the various options on legs.

"Hello, Theo. Why don't you stand for me?" The doctor said. Theo stood with his crutches, and Dr. Yu looked him over.

"Ok, now without the crutches. Balance yourself with me." He said. Teddy looked at his Mom, and she gently took the crutches from him. He wiggles a bit, but with the help of the doctor, he stood straight.

"Ok. I think the _Way Better_ would be good for you." He mumbled then looked at where the doctors amputated. Teddy sat back down as he examined is a nub.

"Does this hurt?" The doctor poked him.

"No. It feels fine. I haven't been in any pain in the last two weeks after the surgery." Teddy said.

"Ok, well let's get you measured.

(Break)

After getting a good measurement of Teddy's knee and what calf, he had, the doctor got him his size.

"This leg is good for walking and running. It had a little spring that will help." The nurse said as she got the leg. "Just put your leg in this hole and make sure it's all the way in." She said. "Stand for me." She said. Teddy looked at his family then stood. He looked down and smiled shyly since he was standing without the crutch.

"How do you feel? Does it hurt?" She asked the doctor watched.

"No, I feel fine." He said.

"Do you feel balanced?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Ok sit back down." The nurse said with a smile. She gets a sock-like thing and puts it over this nub, then gets this silicone looking wrap and put it on the leg.

"Now this is to keep the leg on you. First, you put it on the leg, then roll it all the way down til you see the opening of the leg," she said doing it as she spoke. "Then you're going to put your leg in and push down. You may need help the first couple of times, but you'll get it down eventually." She said. "Make sure you have pressure on your legs when you put it on, or there might be a gap, and that's going to be uncomfortable. Then you're just gonna roll it up and make sure it's on your skin." She said gently and rolled it on.

He laughed softly.

"I'm trying to move my toes…" he said softly. The doctor chuckles.

"That happens with a lot of patients. Trust me; you'll get used to it. Go ahead and stand up." He said. "Hold on to the dancing bars." He said about the silver bars next to him. He swallowed, looking at Ana. She smiled at him softly.

"Go on baby boy." He looked forward and stood slowly. Elliot chuckled as Christian smiled. Ana leaned against Christian as Teddy's face lit up.

He turned to smile at his family. The nurse laughed.

"Ok, now stand up straight, it might feel weird, but it's ok." She said. Teddy stood, his new leg made him balance. For once, he felt whole again.

"Ok, next is learning how to walk. You're young, and you haven't had your natural leg gone for a long time. It will be easier for you to pick it up faster than older patients. So first I want you to move your leg forward to get used you the feeling again. Roll your heel." She said. She showed him what she wanted him to do. Move a leg forward and roll the heel ten times, then move back and do the same.

"There you go. That's the Grey blood, the determination at best." Elliot grinned watching Theo. He chuckled.

"How do you feel, want to try walking?" Dr. Yu asked. Teddy grinned nodding.

"So, what you don't want to do is make it obvious. At first, you might want to swing with your hips, but you have a working thigh and a piece of your leg. So, used those to help you. We'll go over more during physical therapy."

"Will I learn how to run?" He asked wanting to get back in his running back stature. "I like to run." He stated.

"Yeah, we'll even try a new leg out for that." You smiled. "Now, hold on or hover over the dance bar and walk." He said. The nurse moved back and smiled at Teddy. He looked down and looked up determined. He moved his dominant leg, then moved his other leg with his thigh. He took a slow step. He did it repeatedly until he got to the nurse.

"Now see you stubbed your toe a bit, so what I want you to incision when you go to walk is, hitting your butt, then kicking a soccer ball," Yu said and showed Teddy what he meant.

Teddy walked back and forward between the bar getting used to the feeling.

"Now less dramatic and more normal. Remember to lift your leg, and you won't stub your toe." He said observing Teddy. Teddy nodded and went back in forth more normal. He even lifted his hand from the bar.

"Look at you! You're a pro." Elliot grinned.

"Do you feel comfortable?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah." Teddy grinned.

"Alright. So, I want you to walk with this cane, see how it feels." The doctor said handing Teddy a wooden walking cane.

"Come around." He said. Teddy walked around and smiled at his family. He walked back and forth in the room.

"Want to try without the cane?" Yu asked. Teddy grinned.

"Yes." He stated. Ana smiled, her eyes getting teary as she watches him walk without the cane. He looked free and happy.

"Oh, Teddy." She said, and Teddy laughed and hugged her.

"Just like a baby's first steps to the mommy," Yu said with a half smiled. Ana kissed his cheek.

"Sweet Teddy." She said as he stood and practiced walking some more.

"Ok, now this leg you can get wet, so you can shower with it, swim with it or whatever. This is an everyday leg. In a week, you're going to meet me at the physical therapy hall, and we're going to work on more skills. I want you to walk 2 miles every day with your legs; you can choose if you want to use the cane or not, however, I would say keep your cane with you. Your nub isn't used to having something on it all the one right now, so you might be sore. If you do feel any pain, I'd say take an Advil, however, if it's excruciating come back to the hospital right away." Yu said. "Your father has been very kinds and if renting my family and me a condo until your PT is over, so you have me for three months. If you need anything, call me." He said seriously. After thanking the doctor, the family walked out. But Teddy grabbed the sleeve of Christian shirt. Christian turned and was embraced by Teddy. He was a bit shocked but smiled softly and patted his back.

"Thank you, Dad," Theo said. Christian held his son close and kissed his cheek.

"Anything for you Theo. I love you, son, don't ever think I don't. I know I work a lot and sometimes I don't get to do the things we want to do together, but I'd do anything for you, Theo." Theodore nodded and pulled back smiling happily at Christian.

"I love you too Dad." He laughed happily.

 **Teddy is walking again! Finally, we can work on getting him happier and working on how to deal with his condition. I think this might be one of my favorite chapters, besides the first one. What do you guys think? Let me know!**

 **If you guys want to follow me on any social media, you can find me at:**

 **Twitter: AdriJ254**

 **Instagram: adri_is_me**

 **Snapchat: adriloves2194**

 **YouTube: Misticalbabe123**

 **I'll talk to you guys later! Have a good morning, good night or a good whatever!**

 **Byeeee!**


	6. Back to the Theater

**Hello my peoples! How are you guys? I'm feeling way better than I did last week. I didn't go to my classes for two days straight and I definitely wasn't trying to post. However, I did write this chapter while laying in bed coughing up a storm. Isn't google docs the best? Anyways, I wasn't sure if I wanted to post then, just because the warning word PINEAPPLES is included again. Then, I was just like "fuck it"; so here we are. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Remember, if you don't want to read any sexy time with our lovely ship, then please watch out for the word PINEAPPLES.**

 **I do not own Fifty Shades;however I do own all the OC's.**

Early March

"There, I think it's on correctly." Teddy said to himself as he looked at his leg. Red sat on the bed next to him, wagging her tail watching her human closely. He pulled his pants leg down and stood. He shifted to make sure he was good, and to his surprise it was.

The last 5 days Teddy was getting used to his new leg and hadn't really seen his girlfriend. They texted everyday, but between her going to school and working at the movie theater, they haven't had time to see each other face to face. However, that was going to change today. Teddy was going to surprise her with lunch at school.

School. Teddy sighed softly. He avoided going to school like a plague. Instead, his teachers have been sending him all his assignments online, or doing conference calls to teach the lesson. Red cocked her head noticing Teddy looking a bit sad. She barked softly as she walked to the edge of the bed looking up at him. Her tail wagged gently looking up at at her human.

He looked at the puppy and smiled softly picking her cup to cradled her like a baby.

"What's wrong Red?" He asked gently as she licked his chin. He chuckled and put her down so he could put the Cologne Camila really liked on. Then grabbed his phone and wallet and opened the door while grabbing his cane. Red ran out then ran back to him, spinning in a circle. Teddy chuckled.

"Let's go Red." He said and walked out the room. He still haven't been to his actual room, but he were slowly getting The courage to do it. Teddy made his way to the living room.

"Hi Ted." Gail said looking up at the boy as he strolled in. She smiled brightly seeing him using his leg.

"Hi Gail." He said softly. "Is William in the office?" He asked as Red sat by his feet panting softly.

"I believe so dear, either that or Taylor." She said smiling at him.

"Ok, thank you." He said half smiling and made his way to the security office. He knocked and Taylor opened the door. The ex marine half smiled at Teddy seeing his was up and moving.

"Can can I do for you Theo?" He asked.

"Can you take me to the sandwich shop, then to school. I wanted to eat lunch with Camila." He said looking at Taylor. Red squeezed through the humans and went into the office to sniff around.

"Ok, are you ready now?" Taylor asked.

"Yes sir." Teddy said and Taylor nodded.

"Ok. I'll get the keys then." Taylor turned and gasped seeing a puppy with his slice of pizza in its mouth.

"Red!" The two said shocked making the pup roll on its back, showing off her belly innocently.

(Break)

"Are you at lunch now?" Teddy texted Camila as he pulled up at the school. Taylor looked at the young boy that sat in the back seat as he looked nervously at the building.

What if the football team made fun of him? What if the student didn't look at him the same? What if Camila was ashamed to be seen with him now? He looked down at the bag of food he bought for her.

"Are you ok Ted?" Taylor asked

"What if she's embarrassed by me or my friends don't like me anymore…" he mumbled.

"Well if they don't like you because of your disability, they weren't your friend in the first place," Taylor said turning to look at Teddy. The teen looked at Taylor curiously. "Secondly, that little lady wouldn't be ashamed of you. From what I can tell, she's a genuine gem. Her character is true. You'll be fine." He said and held a fist out to him. Teddy half smiled and bumped fist with Taylor.

The two men walked to toward the school once Taylor parked. Taylor had to get a pass since he was a adult. They go to the cafeteria and set up lunch at Camila and Teddy's table where they usually sat together.

Teddy had got Camila a peanut butter and banana sandwich that had honey and almonds in with a side of sun chips and a lemonade. He got a tuna sandwich with Doritos and a water. Taylor leaves to go sit in the car while Teddy paces. He looked up at the bell rang.

"I'm on lunch now...what's up babe?" Camila replied and Teddy smiled softly.

"Yoooo, Grey is that you?" Dean yelled as he walked into the cafeteria with a crowd of students. Teddy smiled nervously as he walked to him.

"Hey." Teddy said as they gave each other a guy hug.

"Dude, I read the news paper article. I thought your leg was fucked." Dean said looking Teddy over.

"It is… you can't tell?" Teddy asked with his eyebrows rose

"...no, I don't know what I'm looking at." Dean chuckled scratching his head.

"Well. Just know my leg is fucked. I have to lean how to play football again." Teddy said as he stuffed his hand in his pocket.

"That's fucked up. But you need to come back to school. We miss you man." Dean said and pumped fist with him. "You don't even reply to the group chat anymore dude." Dean said as other football players came over to greet him.

"I'm sorry. I'm a sucky texter." He said.

"Just reply man." Dean laughed "but anyways. I'm about to go in the pizza line." He said then walked away with the rest of the football players. The cafeteria started filling up with students. That's when he saw her. She was looking down at her phone typing rapidly with a confused look on her face. It was Wednesday day so he knew that meant today was lazy day. She wore no makeup and her hair was pulled into a bouncy ponytail. She wore khaki skirt with her white button up shirt and light blue blazer over if. Her socks were light blue as well and was pulled up to her knees and she wore white uniform shoes. Teddy looked at his phone as it buzzed.

"Hello? Are you ok Teddy?" She texted him making him smile. He looked up at her as she stared at her phone.

"Look up." He replied and walked to her. She looked up and gasped.

"Teddy?" She watched him walk to her without his crutches. She covered her mouth and walked to him quickly.

"Teddy!" She said and hugged him when their body's collided. Teddy smiled looking down at the girl, feeling complete since he was with her again. He hugged her back tightly and hid his face in her neck.

"Hi baby." He said gently making her smile and look at him from his chest. She stood on her toes and kissed him happily. The couple felt the sparks that they missed, only making them want them deepen the kiss, however they were in the cafeteria and people were already making wolf whilsts at them. Camila blushed pulling back.

"I got you lunch" he said grabbing her hand and leading her to their table. She smiled softly and looked him over. He was walking with a slight limp, but it wasn't noticeable unless you knew him like she did.

"Does it hurt?" She asked as he pulled out her chair.

"No, not now. If I'm standing to long it gets kinda sore,but I have a cane." He said sitting next to her. She nodded softly and smile.

"Thank you for the food Teddy." She said and kissed his cheek.

"Anything for you my love." He said gently. She smiled softly and started eating.

"Hi Theo!" One of Teddy's many fans came over. The couple looked at the red head. Camila rolled her eyes and went back to her food as Teddy looked at the girl. Although, Camila didn't like girl checking out her boyfriend, she knew it came with his fame and is name. She was used to it, and she knew Teddy would never cheat.

"Hello….I'm sorry, I don't remember your name." He said politely.

"My name is Briana. Briana Barkley." She said smiling brightly at him.

"Well, what's up Briana?"

"I just want to say it's so wonderful that you have recovered from that accident. You don't even look hurt." She said.

"Well thank you." He said.

"Are you going to be coming back to school soon?"

"I was actually thinking Monday," he said looked at Camila as she now seemed interested in the conversation. She felt giddy inside knowing she'd be able to see Teddy in school again. "Yeah, Monday." He looked back at the girl. She made a sad face when he looked at Camila instead of her, but she nodded and went back to her friends giggling.

"Monday I'll get to see you more often?" Camila smiled. Teddy smirked and nodded looking at her then chuckled.

"Baby, you're so cute." He said wiping the corner of her mouth to get the peanut butter off. She blushed and looked away as he brought it to his own mouth. He laughed softly, biting into his sandwich as the same time she did.

"Mm," Camila moans softly. Teddy looked over at the sound. "This is so good." She said smiling at the sandwich. She bites into it again her eyes closed happily.

"Well hot damn, I hope the sandwich doesn't replace me." Teddy said. She rolled her eyes and looked at him playfully.

"When you can make me feel as good as this sandwich, then your place might not be replaceable." She said, making Teddy smirk.

"Well, if you'd let me,I could make you feel even better than that sandwich." He flirted back. She leaned forward.

"Then do it." She said. Teddy blinked not expecting that answer. He thought she was going to blush and back down.

"What?" He asked. She blushed and scooted closer to Teddy.

"Well...I've been thinking...I want us to make love." She said softly. Teddy's eyebrows rose.

"What?" He repeated.

"It's just…" she looked down, then mumbled.

"Camila, you're mumbling.."

"We could have died," she said looking at her hands as a tear slipped from her eyes. She cursed at herself for crying. "Or you could have died. You could have died and my regret would be that I'm not fully yours. I don't want anyone else Teddy. If you had died, I would have never known what it would have been like to know you in that way." She hiccup and Teddy put a arm around her.

"Oh Camila," he said hugging her close. He closed his eyes and kissed her forehead

"So can we make love Teddy?" She asked.

"We can do anything you want to do...but I think we should take baby steps." He said gently.

"Baby steps?" She looked up at him. Teddy half smiled looking at her with lustful eyes.

"You'll see." He purred and she looked away blushing very brightly. Teddy watched amused as she took a big bite out of her sandwich. To tease her more, he leaned over and kissed her neck gently. She turns to look at him, her mouth full. But that doesn't stop the teen from kissing her lips gently.

"Cutie." He said to the bashful girl.

(Break)

"Thank you for walking me to class." Camila said softly, swinging their hands gently.

"Anything for my love." He said standing next to the locker by her classroom.

"Oh, they are handing out Leathermans and Class rings on Friday." She said leaning against the locker

"Ok, thanks for telling me. What are you doing after school?"

"Work." She grimaces. He sighed softly. "Why?"

"I wanted to go to Best Buy." He said softly. "I was thinking. Why don't we make a YouTube channel together. Since your makeup skills deserve to be known and seen other than on Instagram...and people are curious about our relationship. We can do like a family channel together." He said. She blushed and smiled

"You want to make a family channel with me?" She looked up at him with adore

"Of course. You're my Family and you're eventually will be the next Mrs. Grey." He said smiling at her with love. Her heart fluttered at his words and she hugged him happily. Leaning into him as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Was that a proposal?"

"More like a promise." He hugged her back. She giggled and pulled back a little bit, her arms still around his neck

"I love you Theodore." She said.

"And I love you." He said looking into her eyes. Then their eyes fluttered closed as their lips met. Moving in perfect unison, the two pulled each other closer in a gentle, but passionate kiss.

"I am completely and utterly in love with you." Theo said, cupping her jaw as he pulled away slowly. Camila blushed, sliding her tongue back into her mouth shyly.

"Ditto." She replied looking up at his eyes.

"Now go take some notes. I want to synopsis of what you learned in physics today." He said pulling back. She pouts.

"Probably not a lot." She said. Teddy laughed as his girlfriend walked into the classroom looking glum.

Once she was in, he walked to Taylor who had just finished a burrito.

"How was is?"

"Great. We're gonna get married." Teddy said in a soft voice. Taylor looked back to see Teddy's lips slightly swollen, his cheeks flushed and a relaxed look on his face. Taylor chuckled softly, remembering the same look on Christians face when he first met Ana.

"Congratulations Theo. Did you have anywhere else you wanted to go?" He asked. Teddy sat up and leaned over the middle to look at Taylor. The older man looked at the younger one with confusion. Teddy eyed Taylor curiously.

"Have you and always been married? Like, even working for my father before I was born?"

"I actually met Gail through work. We just hit it off." He shrugged.

"What dad ok with it?"

"Yes, mainly because she doesn't affect my work since I'm out with him all the time." He said. Teddy nodded and sat back looking thoughtful.

"Can we go to Best Buy?" Teddy asked putting on his seat belt.

"Of course." Taylor replied. The two reminded silent for a while. They got on the interstate and Teddy asked

"What about Sophia? I haven't seen her in a long time."

"Well she met that police officer and I guess she's just enjoying her time with him. He seems pretty nice so far." He shrugged softly.

"How come you and Gail didn't have kids?"

"Honestly, we didn't want any. Plus, technically we got to have to kid experience with you and all your siblings. I'm not your father, but I'm very proud of you as well Theo. Watching you from a baby to all most a high school graduate is something that would bring tears to all of our eyes." Taylor said sincerely. Teddy smiled brightly at Taylor through the rear view mirror. Taylor chuckled as he continued to drive.

(Break)

Teddy arrived that the movies a hour after Camilas schedule planned. He walked in scanning the concession for his girlfriend. He didn't see her, however, he did spot Penelope and Dana as well as Kyle.

"Theo!" Dana squeals and grinned at the boy as he walked up to them.

"Teddy! You have a leg!" Penelope walked over smiling brightly at him.

"That I do, hi guys." He said.

"Dude, it's not the same without you. You should just Tell the manager you want to come back." Kyle said giving Teddy a fist bump.

"Maybe I'll take her offer on Box office...I don't know." He shrugged as Camila walked from back back. She gasped and beamed

"Teddy!" She said.

"Hello Love." He said moving down to a different register to lean over the counter. "Kiss me." He said looking at her. She blushed.

"I'm at work." She giggled.

"Sooo." He grinned mischievously at her. She rolled her eyes playfully and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He pouted.

"You didn't say where." She shrugged and batted her eyelashes at him before moving to her actual register. Teddy followed her like a puppy. Kyle chuckled and took a customer.

"Are you seeing a movie?" Camila asked leaning on her register.

"Yeah, the movie of my girls work life."

"I think you've seen that movie a lot." She said.

"I don't think I've seen it enough." He smirked. She giggled.

"You're a flirt." She said.

"Only with you. Now gimme a proper kiss. On my lips." He said leaning forward again

"I can't , There is a line that you're holding up ." She said softly. Teddy looked back to see five people in line. He huffed and looked at her.

"I'll be back for them lips." He said.

"I'm sure you will." She smirked "now mosey along" she made a shew motion. He smirked and went to one of the multiple benches in the theater.

"I can help the next Guest." Camila's voice rang through the lobby like a beautiful bell.

When the lobby was finally cleared, she sighed looking at Teddy who was reading something on his phone.

"I thought you two broke up." Penelope said walking over.

"Temporally. You can't stop love." She said and wiped down her countertop

"Hmm, Love?"

"Yes, Teddy and I are going to get married someday." She said. Penelope couldn't help but to laugh.

"Oh really?" Camila frowned at her reaction.

"Yes really. Why are you laughing?" Camila said a little annoyed.

"Because I find it ridiculous you think you're going to marry your high school boyfriend. Do know how rare that it?" She asked.

"Yes, but what Teddy and I have is something special." She argued. Penelope held her hands up.

"It's your heart" She said walking away. Camila sighed and looked at Teddy. The male was looking at different pictures of Camila, deciding which one he should post on his Instagram account. He decided on a picture where she got a GOT7 album with Youngjae in it. She looked so ecstatic about reserving her bias in the album.

"Sometimes I think she loves got7 more than she loves me" he puts some emojis in it before posting. He put his phone down and looked at the lobby, then looked at Camila to see her looking at him. He smiled standing. She blushes as he makes his way over to her.

"Hello beautiful." He said.

"Hi." She blushed looking up at him.

"Why are you pouting?" He asking noticing she seemed a little upset.

"Nothing you need to worry about." She said softly looking away. He frowned

"Tell me."

"No because then you're gonna get mad." She looked at him. He shook his head.

"Uh uh."

"Yes you will." She giggled at him being cute. He half smiled leaning against the register.

"Kiss me."

"Teddy!" She giggled shaking her head.

"Theo, how great to see you." A voice said. Camila sighed softly seeing the new manager Daryl. He Applied for a manager position and got it. Now he's been an even more pain that before.

"Hello Daryl, you're a manager now? What a promotion." Teddy said dryly with fake smile

"Yes, and I must say your distracting one of my employees. Unless your ordering something, you really shouldn't be talking to her."

"I am asking questions though, like what the flip is the Hawkins burger?" He said noticing that they had a new burger recipe.

"Whatever, Camila can you make sure all the cups are filled and the napkins." Daryl said. Camila turned away without a word. Dana rolled her eyes at Daryl,

"I don't like him." Dana said as Camila stood next to her seeing if she needed some cups.

"Same, if it's possible he's become more annoying since he became manager." Camila said, looking as Teddy decided to go to the bathroom. Daryl walked over to the two.

"You can't be Lollygagging while on the job. Next time it's a write up." He said. Camila rolled her eyes, then suddenly had an idea.

"I don't care if you write me up Daryl. Actually, I want you too," she glared as he crossed his arms.

"Oh really? I can get the paperwork started now."

"Ok, go do it. When your finished, I can have your ass fired." She stated.

"Oh please. How can you fire me?"

"Do you know who my boyfriends father is?" She hissed. Daryl froze as Dana smirked.

"All I have to do is cry to my future father in law, and this company will be his so fast, you wouldn't even know that your job was over."

"He can't fire me without a reason." He smirked. Camila glared.

"Harassment;You're always bother the girls. You never bother the boys the way you bother us. Do you agree Dana?" Camila looked. Dana grinned

"Hell Yeah." Camila crossed her arms and smirked.

"Now run along before you're looking for a new job." Camila hissed. Theo watched from the side smirking. He came out from the bathroom a while ago, but just didn't say anything. Daryl huffed and walked away. Teddy walked over.

"Come here" Camila grabbed a fist full his shirt and pulled him to lean over the countertop and then kissed him. He smirked and kissed her back.

(Break)

That weekend Teddy sat in Camila's bed as they cuddled together watching a scary movie. Camila was sitting in between Teddy's legs as he said against her head board. She leans against his chest and eats her popcorn. Teddy was watching the movie, but would also look at Camila. She was wearing a tank top and he could see her cleavage pretty well. Even with the black bra she was wearing. Instead of grabbing her breast, he settled with rubbing her belly gently. She looked up at him with a smile and feed him some popcorn. He eats it, feeling like a total perv because of his thoughts about the sweet angel that was in his arms.

However, Camila wanted his hands to slide up or down more. She could feel the indent of his manly parts on her, though it wasn't completely hard, he was wearing basketball shorts. It made it very easy to tell what was going on. Occasionally he's twitch and start growing. Then teddy would make a joke about something and it would go down again, which made her believe he was turning on by something, but was trying not to let it get to him. She sighs softly and stuffed her face with popcorn. She sits up and leans against him more. She wanted him to touch her but he wouldn't and she was too shy to say anything. She decided instead of speaking she was just going to take action. She sits up and puts the empty popcorn bowl on the side. Then she pulled the covers up and around them.

"Cold?" Teddy asked pulling her close as she got settled between his legs again.

"A little." She said relaxing as he rubbed her belly again. She places her hands on his gently. Teddy didn't pay any mind and grabbed her hands to play with her finger.

She giggled as she had a inner struggle, she yawns slightly. Teddy looked down and smiled before she got her courage.

( **pineapple** )

she hoped teddy wouldn't reject her. She swallowed and grabbed his dominant hand and dragged it down. Teddy looked down at her as she placed his hand right at the bottom of her belly. She shivered and cleared her throat as she lifted her hips some, moving his hand closer to her goal. Teddy kissed the side of her head, knowing what she was silently saying.

He runs his hands over her thighs gently, grabbed them and releasing gently. Giving her thighs a gently massage to relax her. Camila leaned her head back and closed her eyes as she shivered again. Teddy kissed her head again.

"Bend your knees." He said gently into her ear. She blushed at the huskiness of his voice. She did has he said and he opened them gently. She blushed brightly as he ran his fingers on her inner thigh gently. He could feel the heat radiating from her core as he went down. He squeezed her inner thigh making her gasp softly. Smiling, Teddy moved his hand and placed it over her. She blushed brightly as he moved his hand in sliding motion. She giggled slightly at the feeling.

"It tickles." She said giggling again. Teddy smiled softly.

"It's gonna feel better than this." He said as he moved her shorts and panties to the side with one motion. Camila gasp, her eyes opening as she felt his finger on he petals. Just one finger though.

He wanted to get to know her down there, so he traced her ever so softly. Going down to her hole, to up where her jewel was. He noticed her breathing had changed and her stomach would flex ever now again. She was quiet but it was obvious that she was feeling it. Teddy moved his hands and traced up her body. She hummed softly as his hands go under her shirt and cups her breasts. He looked down as he squeezed them gently through her bra. He watched as he moved his hand under her bra and watched her. She moans very softly making him shiver as he rolls her bud between his fingers. They were hard and poking his hands when he was massaging her.

Camila had never touched herself before. She was fascinated at how he could make her feel like her body was on fire just from simple touches. However she still didn't understand why people thought sex was so great. Sure the feelings she felt when Teddy rolled her nipple were great but, she still felt it was a bit overrated.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good Cami" Teddy breathed moving his hands down again. She blushed as he pulled her shorts and panties down as much as he could. She decided to used her legs to move them off of her completely. She sat back against Teddy chest as he cupped her again, this time without any boundaries. She wiggles her hips as his middle finger went down to her hole and swirled her juices around. She jumped slightly went he touched her clit.

"Relax." He said softly and he swirled the finger against her. She shivered, her eyes fluttering closed. She wouldn't think straight when he touched that part of her body. Then he moved his finger off her, letting her off his spell. She panted.

"Remember to breathe baby." He said slightly amused. Watching his girlfriend experience this for the first time.

"O-ok." She said feeling her insides clench. He felt it too since he was rubbing her hole gently

"Tell me if this is uncomfortable." He said and pushed his middle finger into her gently. She gasped and her back arched on its own. He thrust his finger into her and rolled the tip of his finger against her walls very gently. He could feel her clenching around him tightly as she moans.

"Teddy." She breathed. Teddy looked down at her, loving how she said his name. He could imagine him pounding into her as she screamed his name. His cock twitched as she moan, closing her eyes tight.

He pulled his finger out of her making her hum and relax, until her found her clit again and because rubbing. Camila's mind went blank against as she tried to figure out what to do.

"T-Te~" she moans and her head turns to the side as she gripped his shorts. He smirked gripping her hips with one hand as she bucked them.

"Just feel it baby." He cooes in her ear, then moved down his head down to kiss her neck. He swirled his finger, then went back to rubbing her clit quickly. She moaned again when she felt like she was climbing up something. Everything was getting so intense. Her eyebrows were turned upwards as her mouth was slightly open for trying to breathe. She opened her eyes slight to look at Teddy.

"Oh, Teddy!" She said as she got close.

"Let go baby, feel it." He said as she breathing got quicker and she was tending up.

"Cum." He said and she suddenly all the tension left her body. Teddy covered her mouth when she let out a loud moan.

( **Pineapple** )

Teddy blushed brightly as he stared at his sleeping girlfriend who moans in her sleep. Her face read nothing but pleasure as she shook.

"What the hell." He said his hand moved away from her mouth.

"Teddy!" She whimpers as she started relaxing. His jaw dropped at the shocked that he realized his girlfriend had a wet dream. But not about just anyone; it was about him. She shivered and pants softly as she goes back into a deep slumber.

"Oh my gosh." He said and smiled with a chuckle. He swallowed realizing he now had a throbbing bulge between his leg. He slowly sat her up and moved her to lay down as he got out of bed. As he tucked her in, he wondered what set her off. He didn't have his leg on so he used his crutches to go to the bathroom.

Before she fell asleep, all he was doing was rubbing her belly like he usually did. Then she got under the covers. She grabbed his hand but then she fell asleep. He scratched his head looking in the mirror at himself.

He just continued rubbing her belly until she tensed up then let out a loud moan. He panicked and covered her mouth. He laughed again shaking his head leaning on the counter.

"How dare dream me give her a orgasim first. Lucky son or a bitch." He said then decided to wake her up before something else happened. He walked out and sat next to her on the bed. He couldn't help but to smirk as he shook her shoulders gently.

"Baby, wake up Cami." He said gently.

Camila blinked her eyes open to see a smug looking Teddy. She rubbed her eyes.

"What?" She asked blushing.

"Did you have a good nap?" He asked getting up to turn her PlayStation off. She blushed thinking of the way he touched her in her dream.

"Yes." She stated.

"I feel weird." She said and stood. She squeezed her thighs together as she looked at Teddy's hands. He took note of that and smirked.

"I bet you do." He teased. He thought of the way she said his name and shivered slightly.

"How come you're being weird?" She asked.

"I'm not being weird, how come you're being jumpy?" He walked it her. She blushed noticing how sexy he was when he walked.

"I-I'm not." She said allowing him to pull her close to his body.

"I love you." He said gently, resting his forehead on hers. She smiled softly. "Even if you have naughty dreams about me" he whispered and she turned bright red. Squealed and ran to her bathroom. He laughed and sat on her bed. He leaned back on his hands and spoke to himself.

"She so cute."

 **So, thoughts? Let me know in the reviews down below.**

 **I'm literally editing this at Walmart on my phone, so if you can't see the chapter please let me know lol.**

 **Who's seen Fifty Shades Freed? Did anyone cry? I know I did. My roommate probably thought I was crazy, but it's ok.**

 **Has anyone seen Black Panther? I know I have lol. That movie is so good. Dude, I didn't know Chadwick was 40! Ladies and Gentlemen, he's old enough to be my father and all I have to say is "yes zaddy!" Is that awkward? Ok...I'll go home…**

 **Anyways, you guys know I have social media right? You can follow me on any of them and I will follow you back. I also have a YouTube channel if you guys want to check that out as well. My names will be down below.**

 **Instagram: Adri_is_me**

 **Twitter: AdriJ254**

 **Snapchat: adriloves2194**

 **Youtube: Misticalbabe123**

 **I'll hope you guys have a good day, a goodnight or a good whatever and I'll talk to you guys later,**

 **Byyyeeee**


	7. How We Met

**Second chapter of the week! I wanted to post this one because I was also working on this one while I was sick, but also because the next chapter I think the family is going on vacation so it might be like a part 1 part 2 type of situation.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this cute chapter!**

 **I do not own and of the Fifty Shades characters; however I do own all OC's**

 **Sorry if there are mistakes.**

March 2003

"Teddy come here baby boy." Ana smiled at her son as he giggled running in the field of flowers.

"Mommy mommy!" He squeals, moving his legs quickly to a very pregnant Ana. The 24-year-old giggled as she hugged him.

"Hi, Teddy Bear, ready to go take pictures with mommy?" She said picking him up. He hugged her and smiled.

"Is daddy coming?" He asked, gently playing with her long brown locks. She smiled gently and kissed his forehead.

"Daddy is coming tomorrow, today Daddy had to go to the big building." She said about GEH as she walked into the house.

"Oh...can we go see Daddy?" He asked smiling.

"Of course baby boy." She said kissing his chubby cheeks. Today they were going to Jose's studio to get maternity pictures taken. She wanted Teddy to be in the pictures too.

"Mommy I'm hungry." He said patting his belly as she put him down. He grabbed her hand making her heart soar.

"You are? Well, how about a PB and J then we'll head out." She said gently and he nodded happily.

The two walked to the kitchen happily. Ana helped teddy in his chair, before going to fix him a sandwich.

After eating a delicious Peanut butter and Jelly sandwich, Teddy felt satisfied. He looked up at his mother as she stood. She stretched making her belly look funny. Teddy giggled softly and placed his hand on it. Ana watched as he looked at in curiously.

He thought her stomach was silly. He missed when it was flat and he could curl to her. His mommy said that he'd have to wait one more month before he could curl to her again. He was excited for that one month to be over with.

(Break))

"Hi, Ana!" Jose smiled at his old crush. She grinned walking over to Joses SUV. He was in the trunk getting his tools together. She held Teddy's hand happy as he sucked on a ring pop. They were meeting at a park that had a cute playground as well as lovely trees and flowers.

"Hi, Jose. How are you?" She asked hugging him gently.

"I'm great, wow, Look At he's gotten so big!" He said not seeing the toddler since he was a baby

"Yeah, he's my growing little man." She said looking at Teddy who looked up at Jose with wonder. Then he leaned to the side when a head popped up from the back seat of the SUV.

"Boo!" Said a little girl. Jose pretended to jump.

"Oh my gosh, you got me, my love. You're so scary." He said turning to give his daughter attention. She giggled looking at her daddy happily. She clapped her hands smiling.

"Come here you." He said and leaned in the truck and helped her climb over the seat. She stuck her finger in her mouth as she looked at Ana with big brown eyes. She had a little curly fro on the top of her head. Her skin was slight carnal color.

"Oh, my gosh Jose! This is Camila?" Ana asked in awe of the little girl who hid her face in her daddy's neck shyly. She hasn't seen the little girl since she was born too. She was so happy when Jose got married to Tasha. However, Camila didn't know Ana. She wondered the lady was and why did she know her name?

"Yup. This is my heart. Can you say hi to Mrs. Ana?" He looked at Camila as she looked at Mrs. Ana. She waved her small hand shyly and Anas' heart soared. She was so cute.

"I brought her that was Teddy will have someone to keep him company." He said smiling. Teddy had his eyes on Camila curious at who she was. Jose kneeled and put Camila on the ground. She looked at Teddy and went behind Jose's leg.

"Papa…" she said unsure. She looked at Teddy who continued to eat his ring pop. He was wearing a monster truck shirt with a jean jacket and khaki pants. He looked at her who was wearing blue jean shorts, a mini mouse shirt with red converse.

"It's ok Camila, this is my son Teddy. Teddy this is Camila." Ana said smiling at the kids who eyed each other down. Teddy let go of Anas' hand and walked toward Camila holding his hand out

"My name is Theodore Raymond Grey." He said the way a gentleman would, or what Christian taught him. Camila looked at his hand and poked it. He cocked his head

"No Camila," Jose laughed as Ana giggled. "You're supposed to shake his hand," Jose said.

"Oh." She said simply and grabbed his hand and let him shake it.

"What's your name?" He asked

"Cam-ila Rod-re-gas." She said and smiled up at Jose who patted her head gently. Teddy giggled.

"I'll just call you Cami." He said.

"Ok." She said shyly. She looked up at her daddy, then at Ana. She looked at Teddy. He could tell she was nervous, so he held his ring pop to her. She didn't hesitate to open her mouth and latched on. Taking in the sweet flavor of the cherry flavored candy. Jose and Ana blinked not knowing what to do and the innocent but kinda gross gesture.

"I mean, as long as they are happy…" Jose stood and Ana giggled slightly.

They move their little party to the park and Ana and Jose worked on getting some single shots as their kids play nearby. William was there watching the kids so Jose and Ana would relax. The 21-year-old stood by as the kids ran around.

"Cami this is William. He's my friend." Teddy said walking to the brunette. William smiled brightly at Camila.

"Hi, it's lovely to meet you." He said. Camila giggled shyly and stood by Teddy.

"Hi." She said. Teddy grabbed her hand and ran off to a stream. She giggled and looked at it. Teddy squatted and picked up a rock.

"My Uncle Lelliot said that sometimes tadpoles hide under rocks."

"What's Tadpole?" Camila asked.

"A baby frog." He said. Camila made a face and looked at Teddy. She's didn't say anything after that. Then looked at the ring pop.

"Teddy?" She asked poking him. He looked at her. "Are you going to let the tadpole have some of that too?" She asked about the ring pop.

"Oh, no. Here, you can hold it so it won't get wet." He said taking it off and giving it to her. She smiled brightly.

"Can I eat it?" She asked making Teddy blush at her smile.

"I don't care." He looked away quickly and she cheered. Teddy smiled softly and continued his search for tadpoles as she focused on the ring pop.

She sat on the ground and ate the candy happily while Teddy was on his mission.

"William," Teddy said after a while. He sighed putting his hands on his hips. He then took off his jacket as William walked over. "Can you hold this please?" He asked

"Sure," he took the jacket amused at the kid's posture.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I can't find the tadpoles…" he said.

"Maybe we should go upstream from the source, maybe they'll be there," William said. Teddy looked up at William happily.

"You're so smart!" He grinned and walked to Camila who was finishing the candy. She looked up at him from the spot she sat. "Come on." he held his hand out and she took it; letting him lead her wherever they were going. However, as soon as they started walking the rain started pouring. Camila looked up and William picked the kids up and jogged to the car. Camila cuddled into William and looked around for her Daddy as Teddy yawns softly.

Jose and Ana walked quickly over to where their cars are located, happy to see William with their kids in his SUV.

"Dada!" Camila squeals and giggled looking at Jose. He picks her up and hugged her as she giggled happily.

"Hi princess." He said kissing her cheek. He puts his jacket over her head so the rain wouldn't get on her. She giggled and cuddled into her daddy happily.

Teddy giggled at Ana kissed him gently and hugged him close. Teddy took his jacket and put it on Ana like Jose didn to Camila. Ana smiled softly.

"Well, I guess we'll just finish tomorrow at your house," Jose said.

"How about we go get lunch really fast? My treat." Ana said.

"Sure, I don't mind." He said smiling as Camila wiggles out his arms to crawl to Teddy who sat on the seat. The toddlers giggled as they played with some cars.

"Can I be the blue one?" Camila asked.

"Sure." Teddy said giving it to her. Jose and Ana decided to go to Chuck E Cheese do the kids could play.

(Break)

The next day the Christian was sitting with Theo in his lap watching the Backyardigans.

"Mr. Rodriguez and his daughter have arrived," Taylor announced. Teddy looked over and smiled watching to see Camila come in. Soon Jose walked in carrying some bags that held his cameras and Camila followed looking around curiously.

"Cami!" Teddy grinned and got out Christian arms to go hug Camila. She giggled and hugged him back while holding her coloring book.

"Teddy." She said and looked at him as she giggled. Today she was wearing princess Belle dress with her hair in a bun to help her Tiara stay up.

"You're a princess?" Teddy asked.

"Uh Huh, my Daddy said so." She said as Christian got up to shake Jose's hand, thanking him for coming over.

"And who is this princess?" Christian asked kneeling down to Camila. She gets shy and holds her coloring book close. Teddy pats her head gently.

"Don't worry Cami, this is my daddy." Teddy hugged Christian. Christian grinned and hugged Teddy close. He kissed his head gently.

"Camila, this is Christian. Christian this is my daughter Camila." Jose smiled as Christian held his hand out to Camila.

"Well, it's such an honor to meet such royalty," Christian said bowing slightly making Camila giggled.

"Would you like some cookies, Princess?" He asked and she squeals.

"Yes!" She said.

"Me too Daddy?" Teddy asked

"Of course, your a prince." Christian kissed Teddy's cheek. The toddlers cheered and followed Christian to the kitchen.

"Gail, can we have some cookies for the Prince and Princess?" Christian asked. Gail turned to smile.

"Of course, who is this adorable Princess?"

"I'm Camila!" She said and Teddy nodded.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Camila. Would you two like to help me make some cookies?" She asked the kids.

"Ok." The toddlers agreed and Christian smirked and left to go find his wife to take maternity pictures.

(Break)

Teddy and Camila sat on the porch eating their cookies.

"Cami, be careful cause it's hot." The three-year-old said to the youngest as she eats the cookie not minding the heat. She chews happily loving the flavor of the food.

"Food is yummy." She said. Teddy smiled and ate his cookie a bit slower than her.

"Want my other cookie?" He asked, not minding. Gail has given them two each. Camila smiled licking her mouth and fingers.

"Really?" She asked. Teddy held his cookie that he had not bitten off of. She takes it and takes a bite off that one too. He laughed softly because she had two cookies in each hand and a cookie on her plate. She kicks her feet gently.

"Let's be friends," Teddy said. Camila looked at him.

"Really? I don't have fwends" Camila said biting her cookie more not bothered.

"How come?"

"Well, I don't know what "fwend" means." She said shrugging. Teddy laughed.

"It's what we are! We hang out and eat cookies and play games."

"Oh! Well, I'd love to be your fwend Teddy!" She grinned as finished one of theher cookies.

"Have you went to pre-k yet?" Teddy asked.

"Nope, I don't know what that is either." She kicked her legs as starts on her other cookie.

"It's a place where you can meet other kids like us and make more friends ." He said. She looked at him.

"Well...I don't want other fwends. I like you, Teddy." She said with a pout.

"Well how about I'll be your best friend and then you can have another friend." He said. She smiled.

"Ok." She eats happily with that answer. The two giggled and watched the flowers as the swayed in the wind.

(Break)

May 3, 2003

"Happy Birthday Camila!" Teddy said walking into the Rodriguez house holding a box that was wrapped in princess wrapping paper. It was a hot May morning and the party was just being. Although, the Greys were the first to arrive.

"Aww, look at Phoebe, she's so cute!" Tasha said looking at the newborn Ana held happily.

"Do you want to hold her?" Ana asked going into mommy talk as Christian and Jose lead their kids to the backyard after putting Camilas present down. The inside was decorated nicely, but the outside was We're it was at. A bouncy house, a little pool, a slip and side, everything a 3 year old would want on her birthday.

"Wow your backyard is nice Jose." Christian said.

"Thank you. I spend some time out here for the past two months making sure my grass was ant free, weeds free, all of that." He said grabbing a beer out the cooler for Him and Christian as Teddy took off his shirt.

Camila was already in a mini mouse bathing suit. She giggled clapping her hands and moved her feet quickly in place as she watched the water for the slip and slide spray out. She looked at Teddy as he grinned.

"Let's go Cami!" Teddy said grabbing her hand.

They approached the slip-in-slide with excitement.

"Have you ever been on one before?" She asked him.

"Yeah, my uncle Lelliot had one. He's fun. You should meet him." Teddy stepped on the side and giggled at the feeling of the water on his feet. Camila watched never getting on one before. Christian and Jose watched from the porch. They thought their kids were hilarious.

"I don't know how to do it." Camila said. Teddy smiled.

"I'll teach you." He said . Camila stood next to the water slide and watched Teddy get on his belly and slide. Camila smiled and clapped her hand squealing. Teddy got up and went over to Camila, happy she was smiling. He shook his head that was now soaked.

"Now you go." He said. Camila copied Teddy and the two took turns. At one point, Camila had gotten his Teddy's laps as he scooted then though the water that sprayed on them.

Then they decided to go play in the kiddy pool.

The two quickly got soaked playing in the water.

"Daddy watch this!" Teddy said getting Christian attention. Teddy went back and ran full speed to jump and slide on his belly. Though Christian knew it was a simple move, he clapped.

"Wow! That's cool Teddy." Christian said as a couple of different parents walked out with their kids. Three other girls went crazy and joined the duo at the slip and slide.

By time the party was in full swing, Teddy was the only boy at the party. He was the oldest too. Although he was three himself, he was turning four in 4 months. Everyone else was 2 or just turning three. Teddy walked to Christian since Ana was still inside like most of the mothers.

"Daddy, Can I have some?" He pointed to Christians drink which was a beer. The fathers laughed as Christian grabbed his beer and offered Teddy some. The kids took a sip and moved away immediately.

"Ew! Dad that's gross!" He exclaimed and stuck his tongue out. Christian laughed and stood picking his son up.

"How about a apple juice?" He asked. Camila looked over seeing Teddy with his father and frowned. She was happy that Other people showed up to her birthday party, but she would be sad if Teddy left.

"Ok." Teddy agreed, as Camila came over.

"Are you leaving Teddy?" She asked with tears in her eyes. Teddy looked feeling bad that Camila was about to cry.

"No baby, he's going to get something to drink. As a matter of fact. I guess we can eat now." Jose said. Christian nodded.

"That's a good idea." He said.

The parents for their kids to come sit down and get ready to eat some hot dogs and chips.

Camila sat at the head of the table. Teddy sat next to her and looked at the other kids.

"Boys have cooties." Ginger said looking at Teddy. Teddy rolled his eyes and ate his hotdog.

"No. Teddy doesn't. He's my best friend." Camila said.

"Aww, I wanted to be your best friend." Rayne said pouting.

"To bad. I win." Teddy said looking at the girl with a smirk.

"Well, I can be your best friend too. You're allowed to have more than one." Rayne said pouting.

"Nuh uh." Teddy said.

"Uh Huh!" She argued back. Camila ate her hotdog watching the two. Then licked the ketchup off her finger.

"Can I one Rayne?" She points at Raynes chips.

"No, I want mine." Camila looked at Teddy who was already passing her a cookie.

"Are you still hungry?" He asked and she giggled.

"Teddy give me food and we play games. He's the bestest best friend ever." Camila said giggling softly taking the cookie.

 **Teddy and Camila are so freaking cute to me! Well now you know how hey became friends. I'm thinking I might go back and do some chapters on what they were like as kids. Also as teenagers, before they started going out. If you have any ideas on what you would like to see let me know.**

 **As you guys know I do have social media, so if you want to follow me you can do so:**

 **Instagram: adri_is_me**

 **Snapchat: adriloves2194**

 **Twitter: adrij254**

 **YouTube: misticalbabe123**

 **I hope you guys have a good day, a goodnight or a good whatever and I'll talk to you guys later!**

 **Byee**


	8. Pizza and Love

**Hello Friends! How are you? I'm ok, except I failed a class. It's ok though; It's all good in the hood I promise. As you can see though, I stopped writing because I wanted to focus. Not only did that not work, but I haven't talked to you guys in a long time! What is up? What is new?**

 **I just want you guys to know that I did delete a chapter. I just didn't like that chapter to be honest, and I feel like it was rushed. So, I'll work on that again, but I'm moving on from that chapter.**

 **Anyways, this chapter is to just get us back into loving our characters and seeing what they are going to be up to.**

 **As always, I do not own Fifty Shades or any of the characters that appeared in Fifty Shades. I do, however, own any and all OC's that appear in this story.**

* * *

"I'm going to Mississippi for spring break," Camila said looking at Teddy as they ate lunch together. A box of Pizza Hut cheese pizza sat in between them on her bed, as they sat in her room watching a random show on Netflix. She wiped her hands on her sweats as she looked at Teddy who looked confused and sad at the same time.

"What? Why?" He was hoping he could take her on a couple of dates over the weeks time.

"My aunt is having heart surgery, so my mom wants to go visit her before they do it." She said. Teddy frowned more.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked curiously, watching her intensely.

"She has a bad heart; so she's getting a transplant." She said softly picking at the cheese.

"Oh damn...I'm sorry Cami." He said sincerely.

"It's ok; I'm just worried about my mom. I mean, she already lost her brother three years ago, it would suck to lose another sibling."

"Yeah, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to Phoebe or Cameron."

"Same, even though Josh is annoying, I wouldn't want him to die." She sighed and reached over grabbing her root beer. She allowed the cool drink to go down her throat.

"Well it's good you're going for your mom. Just in case something happens." Teddy bit his pizza looking thoughtful.

"Yeah." Camila stood going to grab her PlayStation controller off the charger to change the show since it was getting boring.

"Is your dad going?"

"Nah, just my mom, me, Josh and his friend Derrick."

"Oh, he's bringing a friend?" Teddy inquired with a slight hinting tone. Camila put the controller down, deciding to play Dr. Strange, and turned back to look at him with a half smile.

"Yeah...do you want to go?"

"Hell Yeah." Teddy grinned making her giggle softly.

"I can ask my mom. We're staying in a hotel though, so you'd probably have to sleep on a couch." She moved to sit on the bed again; grabbing another slice of pizza and eating it happily.

"Or I could get us our own room," He wiggled his eyebrows at her. She covered her mouth as she almost laughed.

"Yeah, my mom wouldn't allow that." She said with an airy chuckle. She looked at him, then moved the pizza box and crawled into his lap, straddling him. He looked up at her, and she cupped his jaw.

"It was worth a shot." He said as she leaned closer to him, looking him in the eyes. He smiled softly, licking his lips slightly. His eyes hooded as he looked at her. She smiled softly.

"Want a kiss?" She asked in a gentle tone.

"Mmhmm." He replied tilting his head up a bit. He swallowed as she leaned closer, only to lick his lips and get off him. He groaned loudly, throwing his head back in anguish. She laughed loudly watching his wipe his lips.  
"You lint licker!" He said with a pout. She laughed more holding her stomach. He stood and narrowed his eyes walking to her. She giggled and backed away from him until her back touched the wall. He towered over her, scowling as she laughed happily.

"Aww, poor baby." She cooed cupping his face. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand and pinned it above her head. She giggled but cleared her throat looking up at him, deciding to act more serious.

"I want a kiss." He stated.

"I want to meet Youngjae, but we can't always have what we want now can we?" She teases, and he grabbed her other hand and pinned it above her head, making her tank top rise showing off her belly button. She bites her bottom lip, noticing how close their bodies were.

"Miss Rodriguez, you're playing a dangerous game." He said moving closer to her, their fronts almost touching. She giggled.

"I feel pretty safe actually." She said as he held her wrists with one hand. He placed a hand on her waist.

"Oh do you?" He asked running his fingers over the exposed belly. She shivered and swallowed.

"Uh huh." She said as his hands trailed up, and cupped the side of her breast. She blushed and smiled softly. "Are we gonna make love?" She asked with excitement in her voice. Teddy chuckled softly but was slightly surprised at the question.

"Nope." He said popping the 'p.' He then, quickly, started tickling her armpit. She squeals and wiggled around. She arched her back as she cried out, "Teddy!" As a defense against the tickle attack, she let her knees give out and dropped to the floor.

"Oh shit." Teddy laughed catching her, then laid her on the floor, straddling her this time. She giggled looking up at him with love and adore.

"I love you." She said cutely. He smiled.

"I love you too."

"Then why can't we make love?" She asked him.

"Because I want it to be special for you. Not just to do it," He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lip which she allowed smiling softly. "When we do it," He said kissing her lips again. "I want," He kissed her neck, moving his hands to cup her breast again. She gasped softly at the new feeling. "To be able to worship your body," He suckles on the skin of her neck gently making her eyes flutter close. "I want to be able to make you cum so many time," He bites her gently making her moan softly. " I want to make you scream my name." He finished squeezing her breast gently, loving how they felt in his hands. He sucks on her skin as he moved his hand in a gentle grabbing motion on her chest, before sitting up. His hands still on her breast though. Her face was more flushed than he'd seen it, and her eyes were hooded, filled with lust.

"You're a tease." She stated as he continued massaging her. She didn't mind because quite frankly, it felt nice.

"I've never been called that before, but thank you." He grinned proudly, running his thumb over where he saw a little bump forming on both of her mounds. She shivered, closing her eyes enjoying the feeling. She even moaned a couple of time, confirming to Teddy that she liked this type of affection.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" She asked softly after a while.

"Very much so." He said, before kissing her lips again. He stood and helped her stand. She blushed and hugged Teddy. He hugged her back and picked her up, before sitting on her bed.

"Are you gonna ask your mom if I can come?" He asked as she crawled to her phone.

"Yeah. I'll do it when you leave." She said as he laid his torso on her back, seeing what she was doing on her phone. She giggled since she had a cute filter on her face on Snapchat. The filter went to Teddy too. He put his arms around her as they took a picture. He kissed her shoulder, and then leaned over her to grab his phone from her charger, then rested his head on her back as they both stroll through their social media, sharing videos, gossiping about their peers and enjoying each others company for hours.

* * *

"Camila, Theo, dinner is ready." Jose barged in, not knocking on the unlocked door of his daughter's room. The two teens looked from their comfortable positions. Theo still with his head on her back, while she was laying on her stomach.

"Ok." She said for the two of them.

"What are y'all doing. Aren't you guys supposed to be hanging out." He said unimpressed that they were both on those phones.

"We are hanging out," Camila argued as Teddy sat up. She stands and stretched.

"How can you hang out while on your phones?" He asked.

"Papa, if you really wanted to catch us doing something, you should have came in a couple of hours ago." She said truthfully, however, Jose couldn't tell if she was being serious or not. Theo coughed masking his laugh. Jose blinked and rolled his eyes before leaving. Teddy stood and laughed.

"Cami, you're wild." He said and patted her butt.

"What? It was the truth." She said with a giggle; the followed Teddy to the kitchen where Camila's mother was fixing a plate of baked chicken, mashed potatoes and greens mixed cabbage.

"It smells delicious in here Mrs. Faith," Teddy said. The woman smiled at him.

"Thank you, Theo." Camila smiled softly when her brother walked to her and bumped her out the way.

"Josh!" She glared at her brother.

"Josh!" Josh mocked her. She rolled her eyes at the 14-year-old who was dreading his hair.

"You suck." She mumbled grabbing a plate for her and Teddy. She handed the plate to her boyfriend.

"Theo, did you get 2k19?" Josh looked at Theo who seemed very amused.

"No, I've been playing Madden," He said. Josh shook his head.

"Really? I'm disappointed." He said. Teddy chuckled.

"But have you played Fortnite?" Teddy asked as he fixed his plate. The younger male grinned.

"Yes! Don't you have a PS4? We should play together." Josh said.

"Definitely! Do you have a mic?" Teddy asked. Camila gave her boyfriend and brother a look since they were both ignoring her. She bumped Josh so she could get to the food. Josh didn't even argue since he was so engrossed in what Teddy was saying. She fixed her food, then went to her room. Teddy was still talking to her brother, then went to his room to see his game.

Camila finished her food thinking. No matter how mature they seemed, they were still teenagers. She pouted wanting Teddy attention, so she grabbed her phone and sent him a text of her cleavage. She blushed, then frowned when she heard his phone to vibrate next to her. She groaned to herself and grabbed the phone, unlocking it to delete the picture from his texts.

She bit her bottom lip as she decided to look at his messages. She makes a face seeing Daisy's name. She opened it to see Daisy trying to shoot her shot. Teddy, however, was rejecting her each time. She smirked then left his messages when she saw nothing else weird. On Twitter, his inbox was full. There were hundreds of fans trying to talk to him. It got overwhelming trying to read them all, so she went to snapchat and decided to take pictures of herself and post them.

"I just had a let you know you're mine!" She sang into the video with a bunny filter, not noticing Teddy opening the door. He sipped his drink watching her amused.

"Whatcha doing?" Teddy said from the doorway. She flipped the camera and pointed it at him. She started giggling at the sight of him with the bunny ears. He walked over to her, putting his drink down. She squeals as he jumped on her kissing her. She turned the camera to the front camera.

"Well he's back now...so I guess my take over of his snap is over." She said as he leaned over to kiss her cheek repeatedly. She closed the eye he was close to as he started kissing her whole face, then her lips. She giggled stopping the video. He leans on her, still kissing her cheek as she looked at the video. She grinned thinking they looked cute. She saved the video to his phone, then posted it. When she did, he took the phone and looked at his snap story to see ten new things. He gave her a look, making her giggle cutely at him. He rolled his eyes playfully, then looked at what she posted. It was a couple of cute pictures, then her talking.

"I wish Teddy would pay attention to me! But he's playing Fortnite with my brother, and now I'm sad, so I'm gonna siiiinnnngggg!" She sang in the squeaky bunny voice filter.

"You guys, I'm taking over this snap. This is what he gets for leaving his phone unattended." She grinned mischievously.

"Oh yeah, in case you didn't know, or you're new to the Teddy Fandom, Hi!" She zoomed in on her face. "I'm Camila, Teddy's girlfriend. So back off! I'm just playing; he likes you guys." She smiled sweetly.

"No but seriously, I'm his girlfriend...I'm gonna sing now!" She grinned. The next couple of songs were her singing random songs in the bunny voice until finally, the last snap was him walking in and kissing her.

"You're ridiculous." He laughed as she giggled, then farted. He smiled looking at her.

"I'm sorry!" She laughed as he grinned covering his nose and standing up.

"You have a dead body in you!" He said dramatically laughing. She arched her back laughing harder, making another fart slip. This sent the couple into a fit of breathtaking laughter.

* * *

"What time are you leaving?" Camila asked walking into her room freshly out the shower. Her hair was wrapped in a towel, and she wore a long shirt and sweats. Teddy was laying on her bed, lazily watching SpongeBob.

"Are you asking me to leave?" He asked with a chuckle looking at her. She closed the door and went to her drawers to get out a pair of shorts.

"No, I would just like to know because we're supposed to go to church tomorrow." She said taking off her sweats, revealing her light pink Victoria Secrets PINK Cheeksters panties. Teddy watched as she grabbed a pair of shorts and then walked to her vanity to get her cocoa butter lotion and started moisturizing herself.

"Let me do it." He said sitting up, wanting to touch her. She blushed, surprised at this.

"You want to put lotion on me?" She asked as he scooted to her on the edge of the bed, then grabbed her hips. He nodded before kissing her thigh. She blushed while handing him the bottle.

"Just don't stare at my stretch marks...they're all on my thighs." She said shyly.

"Camila, you're beautiful. Every part of you is beautiful. From your stretch marks," he placed a kiss one, "to your hips," he kissed them because she always talked about how big they were "To your stomach." He places a kiss on her lower stomach because she also always talked about how she wished she was skinnier and didn't have an over gut. Even though, she was a great size to him. She wore the size 14 in pants because of her hips and thighs, but her torso she could go down to a medium, though she preferred a large. "every insecurity you have. You're beautiful, and I wouldn't have you any other way. I love you Cami, for you." He said looking up at the girl who had tears swimming in her eyes. He smiled softly. "Now let me take care of you. Ok?" He asked, and she giggled bashfully before nodding. He smiled and put the lotion in his hands and grabbed her left leg, pulling it into his lap. She blushes as she watched his hands massage her calf muscle, then up to her thigh. She swallowed feeling the heat of his hands by her. He swallowed looking at the outline of her. He looks back at her leg; the put it down so he could do the other one.

He finished moisturizing her legs then kissed her hip, looking up at her.

"Love you." He said with adore. She smiled happily and replied.

"I love you too Teddy."


	9. Going to Mississippi part 1

**Hello, my peeps. So these next couple of chapters are going to be in parts. I tried these type of sections before, but I think I got this one down because I've written the majority of it all ready! I know what is going to happen and when it's going to happen this time. Also, I like these next couple of chapters a lot. If you don't watch my YouTube (Misticalbabe123), then you wouldn't know that my family is mainly from Mississippi. I'm from Texas (Thank God), and honestly, I don't think I'd ever lived in Mississippi...no offense to you Mississippian people out there, I just...yeah, I'm not about Mississippi. Not to bash the state or anything, some of you guys are cool! Anyways, some of the OC's that will be introduced are based on my actual family members. It's kinda spin on how I view them.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy these next couple of chapters. As always, I don't own any of the FSOG characters, but I do own the OC's involved!**

March 2018, Spring Break part 1

"I can't wait to get to the hotel and take a good shower," Josh said stretching in his sit in the front of the SUV. The Rodriguez family, minus Jose, plus Teddy, had been driving for a whole day and some hours, getting to Hattiesburg Mississippi. They only had 4 hours left to get to their hotel, but everyone in the truck was starting to feel cramped. Camila sat up from her comfortable spot on Teddy's chest and stretched. Although he loved his girlfriend and loved when she cuddled with him; Teddy was slightly grateful because his arm was starting to getting numb. A whole ride of cuddling was starting to get exhausting. He watched her with curiosity, wondering what she was doing.

"We're only a couple hours away; we'll be there soon." Faith said looking in the rear view mirror noticing the teens were starting to wake up.

"Can we stop at a gas station, I have to pee…" Camila said in a soft voice. She rubbed her eyes slowly and sniffled softly. She looked at her mom waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, I should get more gas anyways." Faith said. Camila looked out the window watching the trees fly by. She then looked at Teddy as he sipped some of his water. She yawns softly as she watched him. Putting his water down, he looked up at her. He half smiled and stuck his tongue out. She pouts playfully. He grinned, then his opened his arm to her. She smiled and cuddled against him again. He pulled the covers that they were using them and held her close once they were both comfortable. He closed his eyes again, letting her natural scent and breathing takin him into a blissful slumber.

* * *

Around 6 in the morning, the family had stopped at a Chervon to do what they needed to. While Faith got her gas, along with William who was making friendly conversation with her, the four teens walked towards the entrance of the store.

"I was out." Derrick said as the teens walked into the fancy looking Chervon. Derrick was about the same hieght was Josh, aroun 5'8. He was light skinned and had a curly fade on his head. He wore a black shirt and sweats. He grinned goofily at, who he considered, his best friend. Josh, who had his dreads pulled into a high ponytail and wore sweats and a black shirt, laughing at his friend.

"I know, I took a picture of you." He teased and laughed harder when Derrick looked horrified.

Teddy, who was sporting Nike shorts, not minding his mechanical leg showing, a thin head ban going around the edge of his head to keep his growing bangs out his eyes, as well as a Nike shirt, grabbed Camila's hand, entwining their fingers. She young girl felt her heart flutter as she blushed.

Camila was wearing sweat capris and a short sleeved shirt. Her hair pulls into a bun. She held Teddy's hand as they followed the younger teens into the store.

"I'm gonna pee," Camila said looking up at her love, not noticing the creep truck driver who watched her hips swing as she walked by. Theo, however, saw the whole thing and glared at a trucker. The trucker smirked at Teddy, before turning away. He huffed, he didn't like that one bit. Not only was Camila under age, but the fact that he didn't care Teddy was there threw the teen off. He was creepy, and Teddy didn't trust him. Camila cocked her head and cupped his face to make him look at her. He blinked and kissed her hand.

"Did you hear me?" She asked. Teddy nodded in response.

"I should stand outside the door." He decides.

"Why?" She asked raising a brow.

"Because we're in a different stare and I don't want anything to happen to you. That trucker was weird." He said seriously. She smiled softly before grabbing his hand and walked toward the bathrooms.

"Aww, worries someone might try to snatch me?" She teased swinging their hand.

"Dude, that's so serious. You're gorgeous, young and a female. You're a kidnappers treasure." Teddy said as they walked to the back where the bathrooms were. "Human trafficking is a thing you know. These truckers could be pulling a whole female slave cargo. You never know. I refuse to let anything happen to you." Teddy stated seriously.

"I'm also fat; no one is gonna want me." She argued, brushing him off. He rolled his eyes, wondering why she was so naive.

"Where is that fat?" He asked.

"Have you seen my thighs?"

"Yes, and quite frankly, someone would kidnap you because of that. They're attached to your ass with is quite magnificent. Now take your time and pee. I gotta go too...do you have your phone?" He asked. Once they got to the bathrooms.

"Yes, Dad." She rolled her eyes. He frowned and cupped her face. She looked up and blushed at the sincerity and love he held in his blue grey eyes.

"I just don't want anything bad to happen to you ok?" He said. "I don't know what I'd do if something like that happened." She looked at him and smiled.

"I love you." She said cutely. He smiled and pecked her lips before watching her go into the bathroom before he went to pee fast. While in the bathroom, he took the time to appreciate the fact that it was sparkling clean. It smelt like apple cinnamon, instead of pee and poop.

After washing his hands, he came out and stood by the girl's bathroom. He looked at his phone and texted in the family group chat: Anastasia, Christian, Phoebe, and Cameron, that they were at a gas station. He didn't expect a reply, so he put his phone back in his pocket. He looked up when he heard foot steps walking he was. He frowned at the Creepy Trucker who came into the hall. He frowned seeing Teddy as well, he rubbed his beard and walked passed teddy to the men's bathroom. Teddy glared, but then relaxed with Camila came out smiling softly. She felt refreshed and happy. She giggled and hugged him.

"My knight in shinning in Nike gear." She teased making him laugh softly. He held her hand walking out the hall, wanting to get away from the bathrooms. They walk to the snack aisle.

"I want hot Cheetos with lime." She said looking at the chips. Teddy took the time to record her on Snapchat.

"Baby?" He said making her look then pout.

"Teddy, why you gotta do me like this man? I look like a whole pumpkin."

"You're my pumpkin." He grinned at her, making her giggle.

"You flirt." She said grabbing the chips.

"You Beauty." He countered making her blush and ignore him. He laughed putting his phone up. She walks away to go to the drinks, only to bump into the truck driver.

"Oh sorry." She said backing up.

"No problem pretty lady." He said looking at her. Teddy glared and walked behind her. The truck driver scowled.

"Might want to keep your watch dog on a longer leash." He grumbled before walking away. Teddy glared and huffed before embracing Camila as she walked to the drinks. Unfazed, She grabbed a Vanilla Coke and stood.

"Teddy…" She said when his grip tightens on her.

"Babe was creepy." He said in her ear, before letting her go gently.

"I know but still…" she sighed and turned to look up at him. He looked around seeming upset. "Baby," she stepped closer to him. He looked at her. "Let's get you something to eat so we can cuddle again." She said with a smile. He half smiled and nodded. He grabbed a smart water, then the couple made their way to the register.

"Ooo, we should get a scratch off ticket." She said looking in the clear case. Teddy chuckled.

"I've never played." He said. "Get one." He said smiling. They decided to get two $2 versions.

"Can we return these to any store?" He asked the cashier.

"Yeah! As long as they sell it," The cashier said with a smile as she rang up their other things. "That will be $7.50"

* * *

"Let's see if we can check in." Faith said as they pulled up to the Courtyard by Marriot. Their hotel looked fancy, with pillars and nicely trimmed bushes.

"Do you think they have a pool?" Camila asked still leaning against Teddy.

"Hopefully." He said looking around. He noticed Williams SUV behind them. He was suddenly happy Christian had told William to come. If he couldn't get to Camila, if that man had tried something, William would have. Sighing, Teddy realized how much that Truck driver bothered him. It was the way he looked at Camila made his good mood vanished. It was like he was checking her out, but not in a normal "oh she's cute" way, but in a way that made his skin crawl. It was like he was trying to find an opportunity to get her alone. Teddy pulled her closer, closing his eyes, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat. Camila smiled at him holding her and cuddled into his chest more.

"Your arms isnt tired. You two have been laying on each other this whole ride." Derick said looking over the middle seat where Camila and Teddy sat.

"I'm fine," Teddy said, clearing his throat, as Camila looked up at him hoping she wasn't crushing him.

"You know they are gonna be looking at you two crazy. We're in the south, plantations south." Derrick said making Camila frown. Josh looked back to listen to them.

"I don't care what people have to say about us. If they have a problem they can trip." She said cuddling more into Teddy.

"All the way down the stairs," Teddy added as Faith came back.

"Check in isn't until noon, we got an hour to kill. Want ihop?" She asked she looked at her kids.

"Sure." Camila said.

* * *

"Hi, welcome to IHop, for 6?" The Hostess asked looking at the family, including William.

"Yes." Faith said.

"So did you go to college?" Josh asked William as the group followed the hostess.

"Yeah, at first I was majoring in Design, but then I changed to Criminal Justice." He said as he pulled out a chair for Faith. She thanked him as Teddy did the same for Camila. She blushed and thanked Teddy with a kiss on his cheek when he said next to her.

"Chicks really do like stuff like that." Derrick said noticing Faiths smile and Camila's blush.

"Of course. There is nothing like being chivalrous." Teddy said. "Being a gentleman is like, so important when trying to get a girl."

"I'll remember that." Derrick grinned making Teddy chuckle.

"Hi, I'm Vivienne. What can I start Y'all off to drink with today?" A woman who had her blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail said. Her blue eyes scanned her table, as she gave a friendly smile.

"Can I have a coffee." Faith said.

"Same." William and Teddy said.

"I'll have an apple juice please." Camila said looking up at the women that seemed to be maybe six years older than herself.

"Of course, and for you two?" She asked Josh and Derrick.

"Can I have a Sprite." Derrick said.

"Is Sierra Mist ok?" She asked. Derrick made a face making Vivienne laugh.

"Uh, can I just have an orange juice instead."

"Of course, and you sir?"

"Can I have a sweet tea?"

"Of course..." she wrote their drink orders down. Then looked up. "Any appetizers?" She asked.

"No, we're fine." Faith said. When everyone shakes their head.

"Ok, I'll be right back with the drinks." She said before walking away.

"I want to major in Criminal Justice. Do you think Mr. Grey will let me do a ride along with you?" Josh asked William. William looked thoughtful.

"It's possible. I don't see why not. What is it that you want to do?" William asked, seeming very interested in the boy.

"I want to be a police or guard like you." Josh said.

"Do you carry a gun?" Derrick asked softly.

"Yes, after an incident that happened 18 years ago, Taylor requires us too." Teddy perked up.

"What happened 18 years ago?" He asked.

"Uh... if they didn't tell you, I'm not sure if I should..." William cringed, regretting opening his mouth.

"Cmon, I won't tell." Teddy said smiling. William debated telling Teddy that his mother almost died protecting his Aunt Mia, but thankfully Vivienne brought over the drinks.

"Were you ready to order?" She asked once all the drinks and straws were passed out.

"Oh, we were so busy talking we didn't even look at the menu." Faith said.

"Well take your time." Vivienne giggled and walked away.

Teddy looked at the menu, not worried about the topic anymore.

* * *

Teddy helped carry the bags into the hotel room. He placed them on the floor next to the couch, then sat on the couch. He sighed softly, debating if he should get his own room. He looked around at how small the room was when all their bags basically took up half the room. Or he could upgrade them to a suite. He didn't mind paying the difference. He watched everyone thinking. Faith came out the bathroom and noticed him.

"You ok Theo?" Faith asked noticing him quiet and not by her daughter who was plugging up her phone to the charger.

"I was just thinking if we could get an upgraded room. I wouldn't mind paying the difference." He stated.

"I couldn't let you do that. That's your money." She said with hesitation.

"But we're so cramped in here. I could at least try." He said standing up. The two youngest boys watched as Camila stood too.

"Want me to go with you?" Camila asked smiling.

"If you want to." He said he held his hand out for her to grab. She took it without hesitation and smiled up at him.

"If it's too much then this is fine." Faith said. Teddy nodded half smiling. He opened the door for Camila, and they walked out to the elevator.

"Bidi bidi bom bom." Camila sang softly in Spanish to herself as they waited for the elevator. Teddy hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek as she sang.

"Me canta asi, asi." Camila giggled then stepped in threw the doors of the elevator door. She cupped his face and pulled him toward her in the corner. The elevator closed as she put her arms around his neck. "You're so handsome." She said as she checked him out. She the bit her bottom lip at his smirk.

"Are you trying to butter me up?" He leaned closer to her. She smiled flirtishly.

"Maybe." She licked her lips as he chuckled leaning down more to kiss her. Since she wasn't wearing any makeup, he could feel how soft her lips really were. The elevator dinged making the two blush and pull away from each other. Teddy offered the blushing girl his hand, and she took it again.

Walking out the elevator, the two headed towards the lobby where a computer lap, a bar, and the breakfast area was. As well as the check-in desk.

"Hi, how can I help you?" A women with orange hair said to Teddy as he and Camila approached the front desk.

"Hi, we're in room 410, I was wondering if there were any suites or something available to hold six people." Camila let go of his hand, making him watch, as she went to look at the coffee bar. Teddy, then, leaned on the desk as the ginger, ironically named Ginger, looked on her computer. Teddy looked around and looked at Camila who was looking at the cereal options. He shook his head with a half smile.

"Would you like the room for the same five nights?" She asked making him look at her.

"Yes please." He said.

"Ok, we have a master suite that has a full kitchen, minus stove, two queens a sofa bed and two bathrooms...is that something you'd like?" She looked up at him with suggestive eyes. She bats her eyes at him. He cleared his throat wondering why a grown woman was hitting on him.

"Uh, the room. Yes. I'll pay whatever the difference is." He said standing up straight.

"Ok, that's $437.45," she said. He gave her his credit card.

"Theodore Grey. That name sounds familiar." She said reading the card. "Cute name." She giggled.

"Thank you. I was named after my grandfather." He stated, being polite.

"Oh, that's thoughtful of your parents." She grinned flirtishly as she handed the card back. "Just sign these forms, and I'll get your receipt." She said. Teddy took the pen from her hand and read over the contract, before signing. He put the pen down, and she went to the copy machine, as Camila walked over and grabbed his hand. He entwined their fingers, and he brought her hand up to kiss it.

"Everything ok?" She asked.

"Yup, we got the room." He said gently. She smiled up at him.

"You are something else."

"You think your mom will let us sleep together?" Teddy teased, although was kind of hopeful.

"Not on your life." Camila laughed as Ginger returned. She frowned seeing Camila but smiled at Teddy again.

"Ok, y'all will be on the top floor in room 720."

"Thank you, ma'am. I'll bring the other keys." He said taking the new keys and the receipt. "Oh yeah, do you have a pool and gym?" He asked.

"Yes, it's down this hall," she said pointing to her right.

"Thank you." He nodded. "Let's go love." He said to Camila who smiled and followed him.

* * *

"Wow!" William said walking into the much bigger room. It was nicely designed with earthy colors: Black marble, tan and beige wood and blues. The beds had a beautiful blue comforter while the wood was a beautiful dark oak color.

"Wow indeed." Faith said. Camila giggled and walked in smiling brightly.

"Remind me to let Teddy pick all the rooms." His girlfriend said as he sat on the couch. This time happy to take off his leg and relax. He rubbed it gently getting the blood flowing.

"It's much better in here." Teddy said sitting back watching everyone buzz around. Camila, putting her phone on the charger and setting her side of the bed up, as the boys plugged the PlayStation up.

After unpacking, or at least fixing everything they wanted to set, they started relaxing. Faith decided to take a quick nap.

After getting into sleeping clothes, Teddy pulled out the bed that was inside of the couch, deciding to take a nap as well. The younger boys closed the curtains and were playing their game silently. Teddy grabbed his phone and texted his parents, then got on social media, lazily strolling. Coming out the bathroom in shorts and a big shirt, Camila took off her shoes and climbed into the bed with him. He looked at her from his phone.

"I'm sure it will be ok if I took a nap with you." She said softly. He half smiled and opened the covers for her. She cuddled into his chest and closed her eyes. Teddy put his phone down and pulled the covers more around them, then touched his foot to hers.

"Your foot is cold." She giggled.

"I know, that's why I'm trying to warm it up." He said rubbing feet with her. She giggled again, then relaxed cuddling him. He yawned and closed his eyes. Although, he felt like he had to open them just a couple seconds later, though it had been 2 and a half hours. He opened his eyes slightly to see Camila sitting up and stretching. Before she could stand he grabbed her wrist, making her look back at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked tiredly watching his girlfriend.

"I gotta pee." She said. He nodded, letting her hand go and relaxed again. He closed his eyes and sighed; He missed her warmth and knew he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep until she came back. So he grabbed his phone. He looked at Twitter than Facebook. He looked up from his phone to look at Derrick and Josh who were knocked out too. He peered at the bathroom when he heard the toilet flush and the water running.

Walking out of the fancy bathroom, Camila laid back down with Teddy and curled to his chest. She looked up at him and kissed his lips before they both shifted until they were both comfortable and warm.

Teddy awakened again when Camila kissed his lips. He kissed her back but opened his eyes. She smiled at him.

"Wake up; we're going to my aunt's house." She said standing over him. She was dressed in overalls and a white shirt.

"Ok," he sat up and stretched. She giggled and ran her fingers in his messy hair. The corner of his mouth went upwards as he enjoyed the feeling.

 **The next chapter, we'll meet some of the family members! I hope you're excited!**

 **If you want to follow me on any social media, they are:**

 **Twitter: AdriJ254**

 **Instagram: adri_is_me**

 **Snapchat: adriloves2194**

 **YouTube: Misticalbabe123**

 **Talk to you guys later! Byyyyeeee!**


	10. Going to Mississippi part 2

**Hello Friends! How are you guys doing today? I'm kinda frustrated, why? Well, my face AC fan in my car broke, so, I'm stuck at the car dealership. I guess the good thing that came out of this was that I was able to finish editing this chapter.**

 **I think this chapter, if any of my chapters, is pretty essential. I think this one touches on things that do happen in real life. Uh, if you don't understand why the ending situation in this chapter is fucked up, then I don't know what to tell you other than, get your shit together. If you have experienced something like this in your life, I'm sorry that there are stupid people in the world who thrive off of making other people miserable.**

 **Also, this chapter is quite long...I do not apologize for it :P, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and creating a family for Camila. Speaking of family, I want it to know that, why this is obviously a Fifty Shades story, the story isn't necessarily and Christian x Ana story. They are involved, obviously, but they are more on the back burner. I'm mainly focusing on Theodore and his development and his life growing up. I do, however, plan on writing a POV of Christian or Ana story. But it would be their reaction to the first chapter of this story.**

 **Anyways, that is all I have to say; I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please review! I'd love to know your thoughts, especially about this chapter. As always, I do not own FSOG; however, I do own all rights to the OCs' that are involved.**

March 2018, Spring Break Day 1

"I feel like I'm in "Guess Who," that movie that has Bernie Mac in it," Teddy mumbled as he got out the car. He wore black jeans with a white shirt and tan jacket. The couple got out the SUV along with the other people with them. Faith was exciting and was walking up the porch quickly.

"You'll be fine baby." Camila said gently with a smiling. She grabbed his hand and looked up at him with love and adore. He squeezed her hand as the group went up the stairs to the older house. The younger teens, Josh and Derrick, stood behind Faith, Josh and Camila's mother, as she knocked on the front door.

"Tia! Open this door!" Faith teased her older sister.

"Faith!" A heavier women grinned as she opened the door. The sisters squealed seeing each other for the first time in a long time. They embraced each other happily. Tia was wearing a floral shirt and some stretchy pants. Her hair was curly and was cut in a short style.

"Oh Thank the lord you made it safely! Oh, look at the kids!" Tia said with a kind excited voice, looking over the four teens.

"Hi Aunt Tia." Josh said making Tia take a step back.

"Joshua! You've grown! And you got bass in your voice now! Oh, my goodness." She said, making Josh laugh bashfully as she hugged him.

"And Camila! Look at you, all grown up." She said, Camila, let go of Teddy's hand and hugged her aunt happily. Her aunt always gave the best hugs from what she remembered, and this hug didn't disappoint. Tia's hugs were still full of love and warmth.

"And you smell so good! Wow, my niece and nephew, you know we don't have ugly people in our family." She said and then giggled backing away. Camila blushed and looked at Teddy.

"Uh, Aunt Tia, this is my boyfriend, Theodore," Camila said motioning to Teddy. Aunt Tia gasped, looking over the athletic-looking boy. His eyes shined as he held a hand out and showed off his dazzling smile. Tia could tell he was a good boy and could see why Camila would date him.

"Girl, you brought a man home? Wow! Hello, I'm Tiana." Aunt Tia grinned, and instead of shaking his hand, pulled him into a tight embrace too. Teddy blushed but hugged her back happily.

"Hi, I'm Theo." He said pulling back, Tia grinned looking up at the boy.

"Girl you got you a good looking one! How old are you Theo?" She asked as he blushed slightly, his face was going to be like a tomato by the time they were done. Camila giggled holding his hand again, looking up at him as he spoke with a smooth deep voice.

"I'm 18."

"Oh wow! Are you a senior in high school or a freshman in college?"

"I'm still in high school, I'm graduating though." He smiled.

"That's fantastic! You should be proud of yourself! Who are you sir, standing there all silent? Walk and talk, it's hot out here!" Tia smiled at Derrick as he started talking to her. Faith followed her sister as Camila looked up at Teddy grinning. He blushed more and put a hand on the small of her back, and they walked into together.

"She definitely likes you." She said softly to him. He smiled shyly and chuckled.

The house on the inside was nice. However, it had a gasoline type smell. Teddy frowned at that but sat on the couch in the smallish living room next to Camila. He looked around seeing all the family photos and religious sayings. He knew that this woman was a kind soul. She seemed like the type to care about someone when they needed it, and for that, Teddy liked her. He relaxed on the couch, putting an arm around Camila's shoulder as she leaned against him. He looks at Tia as she talked about her job being an Event Planner.

"Mrs. Darla is really nice to me, she's never been mean which is good," Tia said.

"The older white lady? With that mean father?" Faith asked as Tia nodded.

"Her sisters are, well more off-putting, but as long as Mrs. Darla is there I'll keep working," Tia smiled brightly looking over her guest. "I'm so happy you guys are here! Did you want anything to drink?" She asked.

"I'm fine," Camila said Teddy replied the same. Derrick and Josh wanted something to drink though.

"Come on in the kitchen then." Tia stood smiling happily. Faith looked around and looked really happy. Camila smiled softly, seeing her mom so relax and at peace.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, ruining the calmness in the room. Teddy watched as Tia walked in with a curious face.

"Who is it?" She called.

"Momma it's me!" Called a male voice. Tia suddenly grinned

"Is that Maxwell?" Faith asked standing with Tia.

"I told him y'all were coming." She giggled as she went to the front, opening the door to see a chocolate-toned man. He was bald but had a goatee. He wore nice pants, as well as a shirt. He kinda reminded Teddy of a jazz player.

"Aunt Faith!" He cheered happily. He hugged Faith happily. "You look fantastic!" He very flamboyantly. Teddy instantly knew that he went for the same team.

"Thank you, you remember Josh and Camila." Faith made a motion for her kids to come over. The siblings sighed softly and stood walking over to their cousin.

"This is Josh? Look at you man! You're a whole, well, man!" Maxwell chuckles. " I haven't seen you in 5 years!" He hugged Josh, then pulled back to look at his other cousin.

"Camila? Wow, you're a young adult now?" He hugged her as well. She giggled softly.

"Hi." She said pulling back.

"Wow, just gorgeous." He said smiling, cupping her face, then released her. She chuckled softly and went to sit back down.

"Then that's Derrick, Josh's friend, and Theo Camila's boyfriend." William shook Maxwell's hand, then Theo stood slightly shaking Maxwell's hand too.

"What y'all brought the whole crew? That's crazy. Camila, what are you doing with a boyfriend? Aren't you too young?" He asked laughing. She scoffs and giggled.

"I'm not too young for a boyfriend. I've had this talk multiple times with my Dad." She said shaking her head. Teddy chuckled softly.

"How long have y'all know each other?" Maxwell asked curiously, leaning on the couch his mother sat in.

"Since they were toddlers. That's the main reason she's allowed to be with him so much, we trust him. I swear these two have been attached by the hip forever, it was bound to happen one day." Faith said about them. Theo chuckled, and Camila blushed.

"Wow, what if y'all break up? Is that friendship like over now?" Teddy frowned slightly looking at Camila.

"I mean we don't plan on breaking up ever…" Camila said slowly, Teddy nodded, they looked back at Maxwell.

"I mean nobody plans to break up with somebody." Maxwell countered. Camila looked shocked at the question, so Theo spoke up.

"Uh, I couldn't see my life without Camila in it. I think even if we did break up, she would still be a constant in my life and same with me...but honestly, I hope we get married someday." Theo said seriously. Camila blushed and smiled.

"Whoa! Marriage? How old are you sir?" Maxwell laughed. Theo swallowed, not thinking this topic was funny at all.

"I'm 18" Theo replies.

"How do you plan to support my baby cousin?"

"Uh, we'll be supporting each other because I'm not just gonna be a house mom ok." Camila crossed her arms.

"Well duh, but every man know he wants to protect his family and his kids. He has to have some sort of plan." Maxwell said as Teddy nodding at his statement.

"Well I planned to join the NFL, but then I had to have my leg amputated so, I don't want to do that anymore…" Tia's and Maxwell's eyes went to his leg, but couldn't tell the difference. They looked up when he started speaking again. "Instead I'm gonna go to college for either Computer engineering or Computer science. Maybe I can try to work with some of the computer companies or even start my own. Uh…" he looked at Camila as she took it all in, this being the first time she heard about this. "I've been accepted to two universities already...but the school I want to go to is in Massachusetts…" he said looking at Camila as her eyes suddenly filled up with tears.

"Oh shit…" Maxwell said, standing up and holding his hands up. "I didn't mean to put you two on the spot like that…" Camila resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Maxwell was always the Drama Queen, so she wasn't surprised that this happened. However, she was still a bit shocked at the information.

"You're okay, He was gonna have to tell me anyways…" she stood. "Can I go outside?" She asked. Her mom nodded, giving the teen the keys to the SUV as Camila started to go outside. Theo stood and followed, closing the door behind them. Camila went to the truck and got in. He followed getting in it as well. Camila sniffles. Freaking Massachusetts? That was so far from Washington.

"Did you already apply?" She asked in a soft voice.

"No, I wasn't sure if I wanted to leave state or not." He said softly. "Plus I don't want to leave you either Camila." He said softly. Her bottom lip trembling.

"I forgot all about college and stuff…" she said looking at her hands, as he placed his on hers.

"It's not like you won't ever see me, baby. I'll be coming back a lot, and we can see each other then."

"What if you go to Massachusetts?" She whispered. He swallowed, his throat starting to hurt.

"I-I'll figure something out…" he said and she closed her eyes and cried softly.

"Baby, don't...it's gonna be ok. It's not like we're gonna break up." He said pulling her to him as tears slipped from his eyes seeing her upset, and realizing that he wasn't going to be seeing her every day. "I'm not going to war," he said softly as she turned to hid her face in his chest.

"I'm just gonna miss you so much. I love you, Teddy. So much. But I want you to go. It's only 4 years." She said and cupped his cheeks. He looked at her sniffling softly. "I want you to be successful and proud of who you are and your accomplishments." She smiled sadly. "Even if that means we have to break up for a while." She whispered, her bottom lip trembling as she spoke. Teddy shook his head, more tears coming out his eyes.

"Camila...were not breaking up." He stated seriously.

"You'll be in college… what if you go to a party and something happens? I'd rather it be while you're single." She said, and he shook his head, his eyes getting more watery.

"We already broke up once. I refuse to let it happen again. We'll make it." He said and hugged her tightly. He sniffles. "I promise." He added. She hugged him back and sighed softly.

"I think we should talk about it more when the time comes." She said. He didn't respond. Instead, he kissed her to stop her from talking anymore.

* * *

At the hotel, the family walked into the room. They had eaten at a restaurant and was entirely spent. Yawning, Teddy plugged up his phone, then went to his suitcase to get sleeping clothes and hygiene stuff out.

"I'm going to shower," Camila said to everyone, though nobody said anything. Teddy looked at her and nodded. She walked into the bathroom.

Everyone else got ready to take their shower as well. When Camila came out, she was in her pajamas. She went to her side of the bed and Faith gave her a look.

"You're are sleeping on the couch right?" Faith asked. Camila looked shocked, then gathered her stuff.

"Yeah," Camila said wanting to sleep with Teddy anyways. Teddy grinned before standing.

"Good, I get a bed to myself ." She stretched out causing the room to fill with laughter.

"I'll go next." He said walking to the shower. Camila sat on the bed and got comfortable.

A couple minutes later, Theo walked out rubbing his head with a towel, wearing shorts and a tank top.

Teddy took off his leg when he sat down. Camila groaned softly as she felt a period cramp. Although she didn't start for another 5 days, the cramps were starting. They were always worse for her before than when she was on it. Teddy looked over at her, seeing why she groaned but noticed her rubbing her belly.

"It started?" He asked. She looked up in confusion then realize.

"Oh no, I got 5 days, but it always hurts before." She replied.

"Do you want medicine?" He asked.

"Nah, it's ok." She said as Josh turned the lights off.

The couple got under the covers and watched tv a bit before Camila turned to Teddy to kiss him goodnight.

"Goodnight everyone. Love y'all." She said, making the room fill up with happy wishes and love for one another.

* * *

March 2018, Spring Break Day 2

"I'll get us a table downstairs," Theo said standing, wanting to go eat breakfast already. Everyone was basically ready aways. Camila added her lip gloss and looked over.

"I'll go with you." She said looking in the mirror one last time. She wore a matte red lip with a tad of pink lip gloss in the middle. She had her foundation with a matte finish as well with a pop of pink on her cheeks. Her face was contoured beautifully as she wore like eyeshadow, winged liner, and lashes that made her eyes look even more significant. She had pulled her hair into a high ponytail, then wrapped a black bandanna around it, so it seemed like a top bun with her curls coming out of it.

She wore ripped black high waisted jeans that made her butt look round and firm, with a combat boot, as well as a white shirt that was low cut with a dark washed jeans jacket. She had a lost some weight, like 6 pounds by working out with Teddy and she was honestly proud of the 6 pounds she lost. Though it wasn't a lot, she felt more confident. She sprayed some perfume and went to Teddy with a smile.

"You're stunning." He said wanting to do nothing more but kiss her.

"You look great yourself." She said looking at her boyfriend. He decided to not shave today, so he had a bit a ruffle on his chin, going around his lips in a perfect mustache beard. He was wearing an army green Nike hoodie, and dark washed jeans with brown, beige and white high topped Nike shoes. He also wore a cap on his head, hiding the hair he didn't feel like fixing. He had his Apple Watch on and the bracket she had given him.

"We'll meet you two down there." Faith said peeking out the bathroom.

Teddy nodded and opened the door for Camila, and the two walked to the elevator hand in hand.

"Teddy is so cute, I wanna kiss his face." Camila sang swinging their hands. He chuckled and pulled her close to him.

"Then kiss me." He said leaning forward, just as the elevator dinged. She smiled and pecked his lips, as the doors opened. He smiled and followed her in. He grabbed her waist and kissed her happily. She put her arms around his neck and tilted her head, allowing his tongue to battle hers. Soon her back was pressed against the wall as Teddy moved his hands down to grab a handful her ass. She giggled happily as the elevator dinged. The couple pulled apart and walked out when the doors opened. Camila licked her lips and looked at Teddy to see his mouth pink from her gloss. She gasped and giggled.

"Theodore!" She grabbed his arm, stopping him from walking. He gazed at her innocently as she cupped his face and wiped his lips. He smiled softly, feeling the stickiness of the lips gloss being wiped off.

"Your lips are a little stained…" she said softly noticing the tint of pink on him.

"That's ok. I don't plan on stopping kiss you so, oh well." He said with a shrug, making her smile. She held his hand again and let him lead her to the breakfast area where they had a lot of different breakfast items. From waffles to french toast, from bacon to ham. They even had some vegetarian options.

They sat in a giant booth that could hold about 6 people.

"I'll stay and watch the table while you go get food," Teddy said to Camila who nodded.

"Yes, sir." She said and kissed his lips again before leaving. Teddy watched with a smirk, looking at her hips as she swayed them.

He wondered why their sexual tension was so high today. Maybe it was because she was about to go on her cycle. She was always a little more cuddly closer to her period than any other time. Whatever the case was, he liked it. He pulled his phone out and checked some of his emails as he waited.

"Hi there." Someone said. He looked up and saw a woman standing in front of him. He looked around and raised a brow.

"Hi…" He said looking at the lady confused.

"Is anyone sitting here?" She asked.

"Yeah, my girlfriend and her family." He stated.

"Oh...ok, well I just wanted to say your gorgeous. I'm Ashley."

"Ok, well Ashley, my girlfriend is walking over, and you're in her way." He said as Camila walked over with a plate of pancakes and bacon, with a glass of chocolate milk. Ashley looked and moved out the way. Camila looked at Teddy then at the girl. The girl huffed slightly and walked away.

"I've learned that people in Mississippi are bold." Teddy laughed.

"Everyone wants you cause you're so handsome." Camila giggled softly.

"But they can't have me because I'm yours." She blushed.

"All mine." She blushed as he leaned over to kiss her.

"And you're all mine too." He purred. She giggled happily.

"All yours my love. If we're alone later, maybe we can try something." She said with a suggestive look. She poked her tongue on her cheek making Teddy blush understanding what she meant.

"You are getting bold, too, my friend! Wow!" He chuckled wondering how her sweet mouth would feel wrapped around him. He shivered.

"So you don't want me to?" She asked cutely.

"I want to do it to you." He said licking his lips. She blushed

"H-Have you ever had it done to you before?" She blushed knowing he'd been with other girls.

"Yes." He said truthfully.

"What if I mess up?" She said softly.

"You won't. I'll guide you. Just like you'll guide me with your body. We'll learn about each other ok?" He asked gently. She nodded.

"I trust you, Teddy." She smiled looking up at him with big brown eyes. He smiled softly and stood.

"I'm gonna get some food." He said.

"Ok." She said shyly. He chuckled softly and went to get food.

* * *

After breakfast, the family headed to Tia's house to pick her up. They were going to see Faith's sister, who was in the hospital, and Tia wanted to join as well.

"Goodmorning kids!" Tia said getting in The SUV.

"Goodmorning." The people in the backseat said. She smiled sweetly, then started talking to Faith as she drove out her driveway.

"You know Willow is still hanging around those men...I hate going over there." Tia pouts and looking out the window.

"How is she doing though?" Faith asked.

"She's fine I guess, she's always asking for money. I don't know, she just needs to get her act together." Tia said. Faith nodded in agreement as they got on the highway.

Teddy tuned them out and looked at his phone, he put his headphones in one ear and looked at Camila to see if she was going to talk to him. However, he was pleased to see her with headphones in and watching some drama on her phone. She silently laughed at something, then paused the show to look around. She freezes when she saw Teddy looking at her.

"Huh?" She asked taking her headphone out.

"Nothing, you're fine." He chuckled making her blush and then put her headphone back in to watch her show. He smiled softly before putting his headphone in watching the pine trees fly by.

* * *

At the hospital, the group was greeted by Camila's Uncle, Bernard.

"Wow, my niece and nephew all grew up! Look at you two!" He said happily and hugged them close.

"Hi, Uncle Bernard," Camila said.

"How are you two?" He said grinning at them. He stood straight, like the lieutenant he was.

"Good, the drive was long, but we're good," Josh said smiling softly.

"Yeah." Camila agreed.

"How is school going?" He asked seriously. Teddy and Derrick watched from their seats as their friends got integrated by their uncle. Teddy could tell he meant well though.

"Hello Bernard, we're here too." Faith teased her older brother. He grinned.

"I'm just checking to see how they are doing. But how is my sweet baby sister doing?" He came and cupped her face squishing her. Camila and Josh laughed.

"Haha, she's fine and would love if you released her." Faith pulled away from her brother making him laugh. He then looked at the other two teen.

"Hello, I'm Bernard." He said holding his hand out. Derrick took it, standing.

"Hi, I'm Derrick." He said. "I'm Josh's friends." He said.

"Well, it's good to meet you. We'll work on the grip before you leave," he said with a chuckle. "And you are?" He held his hand out to Theo, who stood to stand.

"Hello, my name is Theodore Grey; I'm Camila's boyfriend." He said with a half smile, addressing him more formally and shaking his hand like his father taught him. Camila sidestepped her way over to Teddy and smile softly.

"Grey as in Grey Enterprise Holding?" Bernard asked letting the teen's hand go. Camila blinked shocked that he would know about his father, Theo however figured as much. Bernard seemed like the kind of guy to be into business and politics.

"Yes sir, Christian Grey is my father." He said, looking at Camila with a small smile as she grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers, then looked at Bernard in his eyes, not wavering.

"Ah, from what I read he seems like a good man that knows how to take the world by storm." Bernard grinned. Theo smiled proudly.

"Yeah, he's cool." He chuckled.

"Are you taking over the business later?"

"Oh no, I have no interest in his business. However, I believe my sister is thinking about it. She's 10 times smarter than me anyway." Bernard laughed and nodded.

"I see, well what do you plan on doing?" He asked as the nurse came in.

"Were you ready to see Mrs. Avery?" She said to the siblings.

"Yes, how many can go?"

"Only three at a time." She replied with a smile. Faith nodded and looked at Tia and Bernard.

"We'll be right back." She said, and the three siblings disappeared into the back.

* * *

Meeting Aunt Tracy was an interesting experience to Teddy. She seemed to be nice, but also probably a little mean. She basically ignored Camila and focused on the boys, including himself. Apparently, she shunned her own daughter as well. He didn't know what was wrong with her. But, he hoped her surgery went well, it seemed that her brother and sisters loved her very much.

At the moment, it was noon, and everyone was a bit hungry.

"Jerome said he was going to meet us at Dave and Buster's. I thought we were going to an actual restaurant." Faith said as she drove.

"Whoa, I've never been to a Dave and Busters!" Josh said excitedly.

"We'll he owned the building and opened that Dave and Busters, so we get to eat free. He also said he'd give us unlimited tokens, so I guess that's cool. I guess I'll get a salad, you know I cant get fast food all the time." Faith mumbled thinking about her diabetes, though it was borderline. She didn't want it to get worse than what it was.

"Same, but I do like pizza," Tia said with a smile. "And their cinnamon sticks."

"Tia, how often do you go there?" Faith asked looking at her sister. Teddy smiled softly at the two, enjoying seeing the new side of Faith.

Once at Dave and Busters, they were greeted by a man wearing a beige suit, bald and had a peppered beard.

"Hello!" He said walking quickly over to scoop Faith up in a big hug, spinning her slightly. Faith laughed and hugged her brother back.

"Hi, Jerome." She said as he put her down. Her younger brother grinned goofily at her.

"How are you, big sis?" He asked. "How was the drive? Did you have any trouble? How is the hotel? Oh man, I missed you!" He hugged her again. She laughed and hugged him back.

"Slow down! I'm good, the drive was long but good and without any trouble, thank God. The hotel was ok in the beginning, but Theo got us an upgrade, so it's better now. I also missed you." She said pulling away.

"Theo? Who's that?" He asked.

"Camila's boyfriend."

"Camila's boyfriend? Girl! You got a boyfriend? I assume it's this guy here," Jerome looked Camila shocked, making her blush. He hugged her, then looked at Teddy up and down.

"What's up man, how are you?" He asked holding his hand out, with a half smile.

"Hi, I'm good, how are you?" He asked as Jerome pulled him into a guy hug. Teddy returned it happily.

"I'm great now that my family is here. So you're her boyfriend huh?" Jerome said.

"Yes, sir," Theo said as Camila wrapped her arms around his.

"Don't mess with my niece now, I'll snip ya'." Jerome threatened light-heartedly, but Teddy could tell he was slightly dangerous.

"Uncle Jerome!" Camila said shocked.

"What? I'm just trying to make sure my favorite niece is ok babycakes." He said cupping her face. She pouts as he laughed. "Plus he knows I'm playing with him. If I were your daddy I would have met him at the front door with a shotgun," Jerome laughed, making Josh and Derrick chuckle. Jerome turned his attention to them next.

"Don't tell me this is your boyfriend. I know you're not like Maxwell." Jerome teased Josh, making the teens looked horrified.

Teddy sighed, happy the attention wasn't on them anymore. Camila rubbed his back and looked up at him.

"Sorry, he can be a little eccentric." She said.

"I see." Theo chuckled and pulled back from Camila slightly. She watched as he pulled his arms in his hoodie. "It's hot as hell out here," Teddy whispered to her making her laugh. He grinned at her when she looked up at him. "Like hot damn, I'm cooking in this." He finished making her laughed harder. She grabbed his hat, then watched as he pulled his hoodie over his head. She blushed brightly coming face to face with his abs. She could literally lick him right then and there, he was so defined and fit. But she was in front of her family, so she held his shirt down instead.

"Whoa, you must play sports!" Jerome said grinning at Teddy as he was freed from his confinement. Teddy blushed, putting his jacket in the SUV they still stood by.

"Yeah, I was the running back of my high school."

"Was? What happened? Did you get injured?"

"Kinda, my leg was amputated."

"Holy shit!" Jerome said shocked. Even Bernard looked shocked. "Let me see!" He said.

"Uncle Jerome!" Camila exclaimed again.

"It's fine," Teddy said and lifted his pants leg to show his leg. "It designed like a real human leg, but it's made with the newest technology." He said, knocking on it to show that it wasn't flesh.

"Wow, that's impressive...that sucks that you had to got through that," Jerome said.

"Yeah, in the beginning, I was distraught, but I think I'm ok with it now...for the most part." Teddy half smiled.

"Can we go inside and talk about this? It's hot." Tia said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, we are standing outside huh." Jerome laughed.

* * *

"Baby," Camila said giving Teddy puppy eyes, not caring that her family was around. They watched amused. Teddy looked at her as he chewed his pizza. She rested her chin on his shoulder. He swallowed, thinking she looked adorable.

"I want that penguin." She said looking at the stuffed penguin prize.

"Well, then I guess I'm gonna have to get it for you huh?" He said after swallowing. She grinned and sat back happily.

"I'll help you, don't worry." She said finishing her piece.

"I'm telling you, women get all the power. One bit of eye we jump up and do whatever they ask." Jerome laughed.

"Of course, they are the beings that keep us functioning." Bernard chuckled. Camila blushed, then looked at Teddy as he wiped his fingers.

"Ready?" He asked her. She nodded eagerly, he chuckled and stood. He held his hand out to her, and they took their tokens to play different games.

After a couple games of ski ball, wheel of fortune and even basketball, Camila sat in their booth holding the penguin stuffed animal to her chest. She giggled as she flapped its wings.

"It's so cute! Thank you, Teddy!" She grinned and kissed his cheek, thanking him for the tenth time.

"Cami, for the hundredth time, of course, anything to keep you smiling love." He chuckled looking at her. She looked at him with love and adore like he was the best thing in the world. He blushed and stuck his tongue out at her, before looking away to sip on his rootbeer. Bernard, not really interested in playing games, smiled at the couple softly. He could see the love the two had for each other.

"Theo, wanna try this strength game?" Josh and Derrick came over laughing.

"Sure, come on Cami." Teddy grinned at Camila. She nodded and put her stuffed animal down, then stood with her love. They go to the game.

"It lightly vibrates, and it gets faster, and you're supposed to hang on to it!" Josh explained excitedly.

"It kinda hurts," Derrick added.

"What the." Teddy looked at the King Kong looking Gorilla mascot. It basically just said don't let go. "Well, let's give it a go." He said. He grabbed the silver bars, and Josh put a token in, sending the game into a gentle vibration. Teddy chuckled. "I hate this." He said. The three teens watching laughed. Suddenly, the machine vibrated a little faster, and faster, until the vibrations were literally stinging his hands. He gripped tightly and set his jaw, determined to beat this game that was shouting at him to give up.

"You got it, Teddy! Only 100 more points!" Camila cheered him on. She grinned looking at his arms that had veins popping out, his muscles tense, flexing slightly. He grunts and closed his eyes lowering his head as the vibrations got more intense than they ever had when it stopped.

"Champion!" The game cheered. Teddy sighed in relief and looked at his hands as he stood.

"I knew he could do it!" Josh cheered.

"Holy shit, that was hard," Teddy said shaking his hands. Camila grabbed them and rubbed them gently.

"You got ten tickets," Derrick said. What Teddy shook his head.

"Ten tickets? That's totally not worth it." He laughed, making the others laugh in agreement.

* * *

"William is still here right?" Faith asked Camila and Teddy. They were back at the hotel room after much fun at the arcade. Josh and Derrick had decided to stay with Jerome, and Faith was going to go visit Willow but didn't want to bring the couple.

"Yeah," Teddy said looking up from his spot on the bed. Camila was touching up her make up.

"Good, you two do what you want. I'm going to my sister's house. Y'all should check out the mall. It's pretty nice." She said. Camila looked over at Teddy who nodded.

"Ok, that seems cool. I wanted to look for a different shirt anyways." Teddy texted William the plan.

"Just be safe, and don't be separated from each other. Text me if you need me." She said with a soft smile, before leaving them.

Camila stretched and looked at Teddy who laid back on the bed. William said he was taking a shower, but to let him know when they were ready. Camila took the chance since he was laying down, to crawl over him and straddle him. She sat on his crotch making him look up from his phone.

"Hello there." He said putting his phone down. She grinned.

"Hello." She purred. He grinned cocking his head.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked as she lifted his shirt, she ran her fingers over his chest and abs.

"What I wanted to do when you took off your hoodie earlier." She said and bent over to lick up his abs. He watched shocked, but also with admiration. This was always the time of the month Teddy looked forward too in their relationship. Although he hated that she was in pain when her period was on, he loved what happened before. This time of the month is when they almost have sex, but then they come to their senses before trousers come off. However, with Camila actually wanting to have sex nowadays, he didn't know what to expect. "You're so freaking hot." She giggled shyly and crawled over him more until they were face to face. He smirked looking up at her.

"You're the one who is sexy." He gripped her ass making her shiver.

"I want to make love." She stated.

"I know you do." He replied, then moved his hips upward to grind against her. She blushed and gasped.

"Then let's do it."

"Are you sure?" He cocked his head. She blushed at the question.

"I-I…"

"That's what I thought," He sat up, making her sit in his lap. She pouts.

"When the time comes, it will happen. Until then, how about," He flipped them, so he was on top. He grinned flirtishly at her. "I just make you feel good." He purred and kissed her neck. She blushed brightly and moaned very softly, as he moved his hands up to cup her breasts.

"Ok." She said softly as their lips were suddenly on each other. Soft grinding, touching, and kissing was suddenly all the two teens cared about. Getting used to each others body, learning what made them make a noise that would make the other shiver, or even what the other person didn't like is what they were focusing on. By the time they were ready to go to the mall, Camila had came once, while Teddy was in the bathroom thinking of that moment. The way her face twisted up then was she said "I think it's happening!", The way she called his name and clung to him was something that his treasured. He gasped as he came into the toilet thinking of her. He wondered what it would have been like to actually have her suck him, but she chickened out. He was ok with it, but also was a little disappointment. He wouldn't tell her that though.

When he finished, he washed his hands and walked out. Camila hummed softly, fixing her make up again. She looked at him, blushed and looked away quickly. He chuckled.

"What?" He asked walking to her.

"Nothing." She said. He placed his hand on her shoulder, the hands that were twisting and turning in her panties earlier, and squeezed her shoulders gently. She shivered at the delicious thoughts.

"Are you sure? You don't regret anything do you?" He asked, with a worried expression. She shakes her head quickly.

"Of course not! I loved every minute!" She stood, turning to look at him. He blinked, and she blushed. "I'm just letting it all sink in." She blushed brightly. He smiled softly.

"Ok, well do you want to go to the mall now?" He asked softly. He placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer. She blushed and nodded softly.

"Yeah." She kissed his face gently.

* * *

Once at the mall they held hands walking around.

"This mall is kinda cool." She said softly to Teddy. He nodded chewing his mint flavored gum.

"Didn't you need a new purse?" He asked as they neared Gucci.

"Yeah, but I don't want a Gucci purse. I think they are ugly." She admits. He chuckled.

"I still want to go in. Maybe I can find something for Mother's Day." He said. She nodded and allowed him to lead her in. The store was nicely cleaned and playing the trendiest music.

"Hi, how can I help you?" A man said walking up to them.

"We 're just looking right now, but thank you," Teddy said with a nod. The man nodded and smiled walking away to a different customer. Camila let go of Teddy's hand to go to the shoes. A couple of her favorite YouTubers always talked about Gucci flip-flops. They always talked about how comfortable they were. She debated if she liked them or not.

"Would you like to try them on?" A girl employee asked.

"I feel like if I try it on, I'd have to buy it." Camila laughed softly.

"No worries, you don't have to buy if you don't want too." She grinned as Teddy walked over, not finding anything he wanted for his mother. He quickly slides his hand back into hers.

"It's ok, thank you though." She said. She looked at Teddy.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded happily, so he leads them out the store.

"Where to next?" She asked swinging their arms. She smiled softly and giggled when Teddy looked around and brought her hand up to his lips as he thought.

"I don't know, let's just walk until something catches our eye." He said, looking down at her. She nodded and continued to walk with him.

"Teddy,"Camila said and pulled him into Sephora. Theo sighed softly, though on the inside it was a hefty sigh. "Baby, I just wanna look ok?" She said looking at him cutely.

"Of course love." He said knowing she'd end up getting two things at max.

"Hi, can I help you find anything?" A girl with really bright eyeshadow asked.

"Trust me, she'll find whatever it is she's looking for." Teddy chuckled. Camila blushed hitting his chest as he teased her. The girl giggled.

"We'll just, so you know, are are having a 20% Too Faced and Tarte products today." She said. Camila gasped and grinned. Teddy covered his mouth so he wouldn't laugh at how excited she got.

"Where is the Too Faced section?" She asked not caring Teddy was laughing.

"Down this lane, then to the right after you pass Anastasia." She nodded and pulled Teddy along.

She found the lipsticks she wanted and decided to get some practice wands to try it out. She stood in front of the mirror, taking off her red lipstick she was wearing. Teddy watched fascinated. He honestly just wanted to kiss her because her lips looked so soft at the moment, so he grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. She looked up at him shocked and confused.

"What's wrong?" She asked as he leaned in to kiss her. He kissed her slowly realizing how soft her lips actually were. He pulled back watching her cheeks heat up.

"I just wanted some love." He turned her back around making her giggle.

"Ok." She said softly and continued with her work, though she enjoyed the lingering feel of Teddy's lips on hers. Teddy turned and looked at the liquid lipsticks. He picked up a dark brown. He smirked at the name.

"Try on this one, it's called naughty by nature. I think you can relate." He wiggled his brows. She giggled taking it from him.

"My silly man." She said using the try on the wand to put it on. Her lips looked sexy in Theodore opinion. He nodded.

"Yeah, that's a go, we'll take that one," Teddy said making her laugh, as well as another customer who was walking by and heard.

"That the trick, to bring your boyfriend shopping with you." She said to Camila who nodding laughing still. The girl walked away, and Camila looked back at herself. She could admit, a dark lip did look good on her.

"Does it pass the test though?" She said turning to Teddy.

"What test?" He asked thinking it looked gorgeous.

"The transfer test. Kiss me." She puckered her lips, standing on her toes.

"Oh my gosh you're so cute!" He said pulling her to him gently and leaned down to kiss her like he usually would. He pulled back and looked at her. She smiled.

"It passes." She said. He walked them back a bit to the mirror to look.

"Heck yeah." He said.

"Can I put some on you?" She giggled. He made a face.

"Please? I'll buy you a cookie!" She said.

"You think you can buy me?" He teased, then sighed. "Go ahead." He said. She cheered and got to work. The lipstick honestly made his eyes pop. He looked in the mirror when she finished and laughed.

"Damn, I'm a bad bitch!" He said making her laugh. "Tell me I don't look good." He said standing up straight. He smirked. Camila hugged him and giggled.

"You look wonderful." She said kissing him then made a face. "Is that what kissing me is like?" She asked making a face. He laughed, then nodded a little.

"It feels like the lipstick is a lip condom." He said, and she laughed loudly and covered her mouth looking around since she was really loud. He laughed softly and kissed her face. She squirms.

"Ewww!" She squeals and giggled happily looking at you him.

"Unlike you, I like your kisses." He said holding her as she bent backward.

"I hate it. I'm sorry I put you through that." She giggled. He shook his head.

"I love it." He said as she stood. She got a makeup remover and worked to get it off of him.

"Wanna try a lip scrub?" She asked.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." He said. She giggled leading to the lip care. He picked out a strawberry one and used the sample scooper to get some. They go to the sink and rub it on their lips, getting the rest of the lipstick off.

"This is nice!" Teddy said after he wiped his lips. "They are so soft!" He pressed his lips together. She giggled and nodded.

"Being a girl is nice. I like this." He said. She laughed and cupped his face.

"You are so cute." She teased and leaned up to peck his freshly scrubbed lips.

* * *

After they left Sephora with lipstick, highlighter, lip scrubs and more foundation, they walked the mall with a happy Camila. She had put her red lips back on, and Teddy was back to just chapstick.

"Let's go in here." He said pulling her into a jewelry shop. She looked around as he walked to the rings.

"I want to know your ring size." He mumbled with a blush. She looked up at him and smiled softly.

"Ok." She said feeling giddy. She looked at the rings wanting to try one that had a beautiful squared diamond on it.

"Hi, how can I help you?" A woman asked eyeing the teens.

"Hi, we wanted to get her finger measured," Theo said. She nodded getting her practice rings out.

"A 7." The women said. Camila smiled up at Teddy.

"What about him?" Camila asked. Teddy held his hand out and let her measure him.

"I would say 12, though I'm sure you could fit and 11, it just won't be as comfortable." She said. Theo nodded smiling softly. Camila leaned against Teddy softly.

"Thank you," Theo said to the women. The women eyed them more before walking away. Camila raised a brow and looked at Theo.

"She probably doesn't think we have the money to be in here." He rolled her eyes. She scowled.

"Let's go. I don't wanna buy something from a place we're not welcomed." She said. Teddy nodded.

The two left and decided to go to the food court.

"Ooo, they have funnel cakes." She said.

"I'll go get us some, go find a table and I'll meet you." He asked squeezing her hand gently. She nodded and kissed his lips gently. He smiled softly.

"I love you." He said softly.

"I love you more." She grinned.

"Not possible." He grinned back making her laugh. She gave him an adorable smile, before going to a booth.

She put her purse down and took out her phone. She decided to call her dad to see what he was up to.

"Hola my love, como esta?" He started speaking Spanish. She smiled softly and told him about her day, all in Spanish.

"Ahora Theo me va a conseguir un pastel de embudo, ha sido un día muy bueno." She finished.

"Ok, I love you too, bye Daddy!" She said happily after he told her to be safe. She hung up and smiled softly.

"I wish people would understand that this is America and we speak English." A girl said from the table next to Camila's.

"Right. It's so annoying." Her friend said. Camila set her jaw looking at them.

"If you want to speak that language, go back to Mexico." The girl looked at Camila as she spoke. The girl had red hair and was wearing shorts and a tank top, while her friend was a brunette and wore a skirt with a jacket.

"Or, maybe learn the other language and you can be bilingual too." She hissed. The two women glared at her, and she glared back, not backing down.

"Whatever." The redhead said looking away. Camila rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. HEr feelings were hurt, and she wanted to cry, but she refused to let them see her that way.

"Whoa, he's hot!" The girls started talking about someone. She decided to just focus on her phone, not noticing Teddy put her funnel cake in front of her.

"Here you go, we can share this." He said, sitting. Camila looked up, and Teddy frowned. He noticed how were eyebrows was low, and her frown was deep. Her eyes were also glossy.

"Oh my god, did you Aunt die in surgery?" He asked. She gasped, and let out an airy chuckle.

"What the, no!" She said shocked.

"Oh thank you," He placed a hand over his heart, looking relieved. "What is wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing...thank you for the food." She said softly. He blinked.

"Baby," He got up and sat next to her. He put his arm around her.

"What is wrong love?" He asked softly. She looked up at him, tears forming.

"I don't want to tell you…" She whispered. He raised a brow.

"Why not? I thought we didn't keep secrets."

"We don't, but I can just tell you later. If I tell you to know you're gonna get mad…" She said softly.

"I won't."

"You will because I got mad." She said.

"Who-" He started when he heard it.

"I can't believe he's with a mixed girl. That's gross. Their kids are going to be so fucked up." Camilas eyes widened as she watched Teddy face turn to pure hatred.

"Teddy, stop." She said grabbing his hand as he turned to look at the filthy beings.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He basically yelled at the girls, making them freeze with the base that was in his voice. Camila grabbed his hand trying to stop him from standing. "You two are absolutely disgusting." He hissed.

"We're disgusting? You're the one dating a mixed girl. Your kids aren't going to know what the hell they are!" The Redhead shouted back.

"My kids will know who they are, they'll be kind, loving people who happen to have some melanin. You, on the other hand, I hope your kid ends up dating out their race too! I hope and pray that your kids get married and live a long happy life with someone out their race-"

"How dare you!" She stood furiously. He glared and stood as well. Camila did too and stood between them.

"Teddy please!" She said putting her hands on his chest. He glared at the girl.

"What are you gonna hit me macho man, or are you gonna send you whore at me?" Teddy glared and flinched at her, making her cower.

"Theodore!" Camila yelled glaring at him. She's seen him angry, but never his livid before. William and the mall cop ran over.

"What's happening?" William asked.

"She's a racist piece of shit, I wanted her out and banned from this mall!" Theo barked as if he were his father. Camila swallowed.

"Me banned? How about you and your cow! You two are the ones coming in here being all gross!"

"Sarah, I think you should calm down." The Redheads friend said.

"No, he's the one that started it, loving on that n-" Before the girl could even get the word out, someone had hit her in the mouth, and that someone was Camila. She didn't know how it happened, she didn't know how she got over there, but something in her snapped. Maybe it was because Teddy was ignoring her requests to stop yelling, the fact that she was tired of being called names, the fact that she was almost called the worst word she could think of being called, or even the fact that her emotions were running wild because of her cycle being so close. Either way, Camila clutched her wrist to her chest after her fist made contact with the girl's mouth.

Teddy was glaring still, literally shaking from the rage he felt. Even William and the security guard looked at the girl in disgust.

"Ma'am, I going to need you and your friend to leave the premises." The guard said.

"She just assaulted me! Arrest her!"

"She was defending herself. Now gather yourself and leave." The guard said. The girls glared and got their things together, before walking out. Of course not after yelling things at the couple.

"Camila, let me see your wrist," Theo said after the girls were out his sight. She glared at him, then went around him to William.

"It hurts." She said softly. Teddy stood shocked. What the hell did he just get the evil eye for? He turned to look at Camila as William held her wrist, looking at it.

"It's probably just bruised...you did hit the shit out of her," William said softly, with a half smile. She wanted to smile, but her smile trembled as she thought of everything that happened. Her eyes got big and watery as she looked up at William.

"You're ok. You're ok." He said rubbing her shoulders. Teddy crossed his arms watching them. "Let's go, Theo," William said looking up at the teen. The three made their way out, not knowing that their incident had been recorded.

"Why are you mad at me?" Theo asked once in the SUV. Camila looked at the wrist that was now wrapped in a bandage thanks to William emergency kit.

"Leave me alone." She said.

"Camila, are you serious. Why are you being like this?" He groaned. "I just defended your honor and-"

"Please just shut up Theodore. Please, I don't want to talk about it! Just leave me alone, please!" She raised her voice, tears running down her face. Her voice cracked as she stared at him. Her eyes were full of sadness. He swallowed and nodded looking away, not knowing what to say.

 **Thoughts? Let me know in a review. If you think it was too much, just think of all the people who actually have to go through this. While I haven't experienced direct racism in real life, my friends have, and my mother and other family members have. It's not something you want to go through, and I feel like there needs to be a change. I wonder how it can be achieved...I have ideas, but I feel like they won't work. This topic is so complicated, don't you think?**

 **Anyways, if you want to follow me on any social media they are:**

 **Twitter: AdriJ254**

 **Instagram:adri_is_me**

 **Snapchat:adriloves2194**

 **YouTube: Mistcalbabe123**

 **I hope you all have a great day and I will talk to you guys later! Byyyeee!**


	11. Going to Mississippi part 3

**Hello Friends! How are you guys? I'm at a car dealership right now...I don't know Okay! I'm just...uh...looking...look I'll let you know what happens ok, this is live typing. I'm on my phone typing (shocker, this is what I do all the time now. It's so much easier to type on my phone than on the computer. Mainly because I can type anywhere, like right now)**

 **If you're wondering where have a I been, I would say to you "I've posted two more stories, why aren't you following me?" That is right all you Christian x Ana fans, I have two stories that are catered to y'all. I personally love the Heathman one, but you let me know which is your favorite.**

 **Anyways, as always, I do not own any of The Fifty Shades of Grey characters. I do own any and all OC characters though!**

March Spring Break, 2018

"Are you still mad at me?" Theo asked as the couple walked into the empty hotel room, where just a couple of hours ago, Camila just had one of the best feelings in her life. Now she felt as if her world was crushing. Camila ignored Teddy and put her things away. She could feel his eyes staring at her intensely, but she didn't care. Grabbing a pair of pajamas, she turned and didn't look at him as she started walking.

"Camila. Seriously talk to me." He grabbed her arm as she was about to walk past him to get to the bathroom.

"Let me go." She states, glaring up at him.

"Not until you talk to me." He stated. She snatched her arm out of his grip.

"I said let me go!" She said raising her voice.

"Why are you treating me like I'm the villain here? I did nothing wrong!" He said shocked. She wiped the tears that cascade down her face.

"You did nothing right either! You didn't have to blow up like that! Then I hit her? She's gonna hate people like me forever now! She wanted to start a fight and you gave it to her! I told you to sit down, now my wrist is busted and-" Camila shut her mouth and sighed heavily. "Forget it, it's ok." She sniffled.

"I...well, I didn't want her to think she could get away with saying those things about you-"

"So you was gonna hit her? You flinched at her Theodore, she thought you were gonna hit her!" Camila yelled remembering how the girl cowered when Theo flinched at her.

"I wouldn't have hit her... I wouldn't hit you…" Theo said looking at his girlfriend, who looked as if she was in a fighting position, just in case. She rubbed her nose and looked absolutely frustrated and pissed off. However, he thought she looked so gorgeous. The way her jaw set, the way her eyebrows angled downwards making a bump form between them, the way her eyes were sharp and menacing as she glared at him.

"Firstly, if you ever tried you'd be dead before you could lift a finger. But still you shouldn't have done that. There are stereotypes and we just fell into it. Loud, angry and violent. Now everyone is gonna think that of us and-" Teddy cupped her face and rubbed noses with her. She stared wide eyed at him.

"What the- move!" She said pushing at his chest, but he just laughed and hugged her close. She glared at him for being so cuddly and cute. She wanted to just love him and kiss him, but she was pissed off so she refrained.

"Ok, ok, I apologize for being more mean than I should have. I just got really angry that she could say those things about you and not know you. But I won't apologize for defending you. You're my best friend and my future wife, so if someone fucks with you, they are fucking with me." He said and pulled back to look at her. She looked up at him, slightly calmer.

"I'm gonna do better. I'll search up different ways to deal with situations like that, rather than curse them out ok?" He said softly. She nodded softly. He hugged her and she hugged him back softly. "She deserved that punch in the mouth though. Like I didn't know I was taking Mike Tyson." Teddy teased making Camila blush and look up at him.

"Don't forget it either." She said flicking his nose. He grinned, but still noticed sadness in her eyes. He hugged her close.

"I'm also sorry you had to go through that." He held her close. She hugged him tighter.

"She said that because we're in America I should speak English, or go back to Mexico…" Camila looked up at Teddy, the pain clear in her big brown eyes.

"Oh god, Camila, I shouldn't have left you alone." Teddy frowned deeply.

"What's crazy is my mom said don't separate from each other". She chuckled dryly. Teddy shook his head then looked at her.

"Well that girl is trash, if she doesn't like it when you or anyone else's speaks Spanish, oh well. What you're saying shouldn't matter to her." Theo said.

"Right? It wasn't like I was talking to her, I want talking to my papa." She said. Just Teddy was about to response, his phone rang. He huffed and looked at it to see it was his dad.

"Go ahead and answer, I have to pee." Camila said softly. He nodded softly then sat on the couch.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Are you and Camila ok? William told me what happened and there is a video going around." He said seriously.

"What a video?" Teddy heart sunk.

"Yeah,I didn't know Camila had it in her." Christian said.

"Yeah she's pretty upset about the whole situation." Teddy sighed.

"Rightfully so...did you want to come home? I can send the jet…"

"No no, I'm fine, I just want Camila to feel better." Teddy mumbled.

"Ok, well I'm working on getting the video taken down so, don't worry." He said.

"Yes sir."

"Ok, well I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too dad, talk to you later."

"What happened?" Camila asked walking behind him.

"Uh, there is a video…" he looked at her. Camila's eyes got watery.

"Oh crap, now everyone is gonna think I'm mean."

"Nobody is going to think you're mean. They will probably be impressed because you hit the shit out of someone who was bullying you." He said softly. She looked at him from her spot sitting.

"You think so?" She asked. He nodded and decided to lean forward and kiss her. To his surprise, she didn't push him away. Instead she kissed him back softly.

"We should respond to it." He said when he pulled back.

"How do you mean?"

"Well it's uploaded to YouTube right, we should respond to it and give it context. I don't know. I bought that vlogging camera and we don't use it." He chuckle softly.

"Uh, ok, that's a good idea. You can apologize for pretending you were gonna hit her." Teddy rolled his eyes since his back was turned as he dug in his bag. Camila slapped his arm.

"I know you rolled your eyes at me." She pouts at him. He chuckled and smiled softly.

After getting over the awkwardness of filming video and getting into the groove of it, they had finally finished their first video together, and Theo was editing it while Camila laid her head on his butt patting it.

"Ok, I'm finished." He said. She rolled and laid on her stomach next to him to watch it.

(The Video)

The couple sat on the bed, looking at the camera.

"You go." Camilia nudged him softly. He blushed and spoke.

"Uh, hello...so we're making this video because of some unfortunate events that took place today involving my girlfriend, myself, and a racist girl who honestly deserve what she got-" Theo said as Camila nudged him again.

"I shouldn't have flinched at her, like was going to hit her," Theo said. " I'd never hit a woman, I was raised better than that. I was just so upset that she would even say such a thing to Camila. Just because she's mixed, doesn't mean she's less than, or deserves for you do say that she shouldn't speak spanish because this is America. Speak Native American bitch if you want to say that shit!" Theo was turning red with anger again, and it was very clear in the video. Camila placed her hand on his.

"Theo…" She said looking at him. He huffed frowning deeply.

"And I shouldn't have hit her, although, after thinking it over, you might have gotten hit from someone else if you called me what you were about to call me. I wanted to apologize, but I don't think I am. I think instead what I will say is that, I hope you get better, and learn that even though we are of color, doesn't mean that I am beneath you. I can speak almost three languages, I have almost straight A's...I'm not saying that I'm better than you, but I'm definitely pretty great and proven by your actions today, you clearly have some deep hate within you and I think you should seek help." Camila said looking into the camera, then looked down at her hands. "Also, to anyone else who's been in the situation that I was in, um, know that you are great, and that you are loved. I mean, people who do that sort of thing, they have nothing going for them. They just want to bring you down. Please don't be like me, and punch people. I've never punched anyone before, and now my wrist is like, bruised," She held up her wrist making Theo grab and kiss it gently. She blushed softly. "Just walk away, or even ignore them. Hate can't defeat hate you know." Camila said softly, and looked at Teddy as he nodded at her statement.

"Exactly. I also feel like, love is love. If we want to be with eachother even though we are not the same race, we have the right too. I love her, and she loves me. I don't see anything wrong with that. She commented on that when she was being rude to us, and she was wrong to do that...we just wanted to let you guys know our side, because there is a video, and while we haven't seen it, I don't want it to look like Camila just hit her for no reason or anything. If anything, the hit was self defence." Theo spoke, then looked at Camila as she leaned on him. "Do you have anything else to say?" He asked gently, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"No." She said smiling softly.

"Ok, well, uh, I guess I hope you understand why this video had to happen and that you agree with us, on the side of love, and not on the side of hate. I guess we will talk to you later...We haven't really decided what we want this channel to be. But it is like our family channel." Theo said making Camila sit up and grin.

"Yeah! Um, we can do like vlogs and stuff. Then when we get married and stuff we can look back on it and see what we were like when we were younger." She grinned looking at the camera as Theo looked at her with love.

"And show our kids how crazy their mommy is." He teases making her scoff. She smiled at him. He grinned and pecked her lips. Then look back at the camera as Camila leaned back on him, feeling better after ranting, but also just being in Theos presents.

"Just know what we're gonna start being active on this channel...I guess we'll talk to you guys later...Bye" Theo waved. Camila copied him waving with a soft smile as the screen went black.

(break)

Spring break day 3

"I just want you and Derrick to be prepared. Willow is a work of art." Faith said to Theo and Derrick as she drove to her sisters house. Willow wanted to see the kids and much to Faiths distaste, she decided to let her. They weren't going to stay long though, especially with all those random men hanging around.

"And ignore those men." Tia added with a frown. Theo looked at Camila as she looked it the window. Today her hair was down, her curly locks cascading passed her shoulders. She wore a black off the shoulder top and high waisted jeans with sandals. Her made up today was more natural looking with only neutral shades. She looked absolutely gorgeous to Teddy, so much so he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. The girl blushed and looked at him.

"Yeah?" She asked softly.

"Nothing, just admiring you." He asked softly. She giggled and kissed his nose gently. He smiled softly and sat up as they pulled up at a older looking house. It was made of wood and the grass was spread out, dead in some places while it was missing in others. Theo sighed heavily on the inside, wondering what shit Willow was on. He unbuckled his seat belt as Faith turned the car off.

"Don't touch anything either." Tia said getting out. Camila sighed getting out, Theo did as well coming to Camila's side. She looked at the porch to see a man smoking a cigarette. He watched them then blew out smoke.

"Hey Roy." Tia said walking up the porch. The family followed.

"What's up Tia." He said gruffly. "She's in there laying down." He mumbled. Tia nodded and walked passed the man who watched the family follow.

The teens visibly tensed as they walked into the house. It smelt of weed and looked very dark. A man was laying on the couch watching TV as another man walked into the room from the hallway. He paused looking at Theo.

"Are you the police?" He asked shocked. Theo paused and looked around. Josh and Derrick looked at him confused.

"Me?" Theo asked blinking, pointing at himself.

"Yeah." He said.

"Uh...no what?" Teddy's eyebrows came together.

"Oh good." He said and went to the kitchen. Theo blinked and scratched his head as Derrick and josh laughed. Camila just stood closer to Theo as if to protect him.

They go to Willows room where a guy was feeding her strawberries. Out of the whole house, this room was the nicest, but also smelt of weed. She wore a long silk dress and wore a light blue wig. She looked up and grinned.

"Sista! You brought them! Oh look these are my niece and nephews Charles!" She squeals standing. "Oh look at you Joshy! Getting fine young man!" She said hugging him. He hugged her back softly. "And Camila! Look at them hips! Girl I bet boys throw themselves at you!" She said grinning at Camila. She blushed and chuckled.

"not really, but I have a boyfriend." She motioned towards Theodore.

"Oh you got you a white boy! Ok I see you girl. Shoot, you and your momma don't like black men huh?" She teased but Faith and Camila rolled their eyes.

"It's not that I don't like black guys. It's just I've know Theodore my whole life. We've been best friends, then we became a couple. I've dated black guys before." Camila said. Willow held her hands up.

"Ok Miss Ma'am, got a boyfriend and think you're an adult. Ok." She said then turned her attention to Josh and Derrick. Camila rolled her eyes and looked at her mom.

"Can we got sit in the car? The smell is making my head hurt." Camila said loudly, not caring if the people who lived their heard. Willow frowned.

"What you don't smoke?" She asked.

"I don't do drugs." Camila said as Faith handed her the keys.

"You're still a virgin huh?" Willow asked making Faith glare.

"Willow! Don't ask my daughter that in front of all these men!" Faiths yelled.

"Don't yell in my house girl. And they ain't gonna do nothing to her." Willow waved her off.

"Come on Camila." Theo said, giving a look go Willow, before pulling Camila out the room. Willow scoffed as they walked out the house. Roy watched the teens go to the truck.

"I'm sorry she said that Theo." Camila said as she opened the back door and sat in. Teddy grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She pouts at him with tears in her eyes. Theo cupped her face and kissed her lips.

"It's ok baby." He said pulling back slight. She swallowed as he stood between her legs. He watched her as she looked up to hold back her tears. He leaned forward and kissed her neck. She blushed and swallowed, he pulled back to look back at her.

"No, come back." She said softly. He half smiled.

"What you want me to kiss you some more?" He asked with a grin.

"Yes." She looked back at him. "I want all of your love." She cupped his face. He smiled softly, leaning forward to kiss her again. She smiled as he pulled her close to kiss him. She moved her mouth with his slowly, the two just enjoying the affection from one another. He placed his hands on her waist rubbing up and down her sides, making her shiver. She giggled softly when he cupped her breast quickly, then moved them back down.

"You're a naughty boy." She pulled back grinning, his eyes were still hooded from her suddenly pulling back. He half smiled, giving her a charming smile.

"I thought you knew you were dating a bad boy." He said huskily. She giggled, looking around, seeing no one was around then she licked his lips. He, just as quickly, licked her tongue before it went back in. She blushed brightly covering her mouth. He laughed softly.

"Don't play a game you can't finish babe." He swallowed. She put her hand down and pushed his hair from his forehead. She placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you." She said.

"And I love you." He replied, then looked back when he heard the door open. "Damn. I least I got to touch them." He mumbled to himself. Camila slapped his arm as he stood regularly. He grinned as she hopped out that way the boys could get in the back. He looked back at her and placed a hand on her head.

"Short stuff."

"Giraffe." She replied back making him laugh.

(Break)

"Hi mom." Theo said as Faith drove to Jerome's house.

"Hi sweetheart, how is everything?" She asked softly.

"Good, their family has been really nice so far." He replied not mentioning Willow.

"That's good, how is your leg? Has it been hurting?"

"No, not really. Plus I have my medicine just in case." He replied. Camila cocked her head.

"Ok, well I love you Teddy Bear." She said. Theo blushed at the name and sighed heavily making her giggled.

"I love you too mom. Talk to you later." He replied and hung up after she said bye. He looked at Camila.

"Is everything ok?" She asked grabbing his hand, which he entwined their fingers.

"Yeah, She was just making sure my leg wasn't hurting me." Teddy said.

"It's not is it?" She asked concerned. She touched his knee rubbing it gently.

"I'm fine." He said.

"Dude, that's his house?" Derrick asked looking at the gated house bag appeared in the distance.

"Yup, Uncle J is pretty loaded." Josh said as they pulled up at the gate. Teddy looked and nodded his head.

"Pretty cool." He said.

They pulled up in his driveway and was greeted by him again.

"Hello family!" He grinned happily, just as his did the other day. They got out the car. "Don't worry about parking it, David will take the car. Same with you William." Jerome said, looking at the bodyguard. William nodded.

"Come on, I'm having lunch in the backyard. We're having BBQ. Oh shoot, Theo, Derrick you're not vegetarian or vegan right?" He said turning to look at the young men.

"No sir." Derrick said.

"I love BBQ." Theo answered making Camila giggle.

"Excellent." Jerome smiled then continued to walk to the backyard.

Once there, Theo was surprised at the amount of people in his backyard. There was a group of girls by the tree dancing like others were playing games and eating.

"Jerome? Are you having a party?"

"Oh, yeah, it's just a get together, I wanted my friends to meet my big sister." He said sheepishly. Faith rolled her eyes but smiled hugging her brother.

"Hey Tony! This is Faith! Kids, go enjoy yourself. Food, drinks and games are everywhere. Have fun." Jerome grinned then pulled his sister to his friend who grinned. Theo chews his gum a bit faster, running his fingers in his hair looking around. Something he did when he was nervous, or didn't know what do. Camila noticed and grabbed his hand.

"I want a hot dog." She said pulling him with her. He followed her closely as they went to the food table. She got them a plate, the gave one to Theo.

"Thank you."He said looking at his choices of food. When a voice made him stop.

"Camila? Is that you?" A male voice said. Camila turned and squealed.

"Gavin! Oh my gosh!" She ran to him and hugged the male tightly. Teddy watched, feeling as if he could rip this guys head off. He was one she was supposed to squeal for. Or run into. Not other guys. He set his jaw and narrowed his eyes at the guy. He could feel his anger starting to boil as he stared at the male who was embracing his girl. He had shoulder length dreads and a light brown skin tone, although he was a bit darker than Camila. He was fit, tall and had a pretty smile. He pulled back and Theo could see his Hazel eyes, freckles face and chiseled jawline.

"How are you baby girl?" He asked holding her hands. Theo could snap a tree right now.

"I'm good. I can't believe it's been 5 years! Aren't you like 22 now?" She asked grinning up at Gavin as if he was the best thing since sliced bread.

"Yes, aren't you 18? I can take you on that date if you are." He grinned making Camila blush. Theodore glared this time.

"Oh, um, about that, I can't go out with you when I turn 18 anymore...I have a boyfriend…" she said pulling back.

"Oh?" Gavin said as Theo took this as a cure. He put his arm around Camila, pulling her close to him and held his arm out.

"Hi, I'm Theodore, Camila's Boyfriend."

 **A cliffhanger...also, I got the car...I'm shook. I'm so shook! Girl! Boy! Yooo, I'm just... gosh...anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, if you did, don't be scared to review! I love reviews so much and I would really appreciate them.**

 **As I've said before, I do have social media that you guys can follow me on.**

 **Twitter: AdriJ254**

 **Instagram: Adri_is_me**

 **Snapchat: adriloves2194**

 **YouTube: Misticalbabe123**

 **I hope you have a good day, a good night, or a good whatever, and I'll talk to you guys later! Byee!**


	12. Going to Mississippi part 4

**Hello friends. How is everyone doing? Other than my feet hurting, I'm ok. I'm just ready to go to sleep, so I'll make this short and sweet.**

 **This chapter is kind of sad, mainly at the end. I think you guys can kind of already tell that when I write, I base some of the events on my real life. While the situation is different from my mom and what happened to her sister, how Faith Tells Camila what happened, is exactly how my mom told me. Except my mom was standing at the front door when she told me. Anyways, enough with being vague, I'll let you just read.**

 **As always, I don't own Fifty Shades of Grey or any of its characters, however I do own any and all OCs**

" _Oh, um, about that, I can't go out with you when I turn 18 anymore...I have a boyfriend…" she said pulling back._

 _"Oh?" Gavin said as Theo took this as a que. He put his arm around Camila, pulling her close to him and held his arm out._

 _"Hi, I'm Theodore, Camila's Boyfriend."_

Gavin blinked and looked at Camila who molded to the other males side and looked up at him with a look she used to give to him. A look of love and adore. Gavin instantly felt a wave of jealousy hit him, however, he half smiled at Theodore and took the teens hand. They both squeezed harder than necessary.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Gavin." He said. Theo let go of his hand refusing to show any sign that his hand slightly hurt.

"Same, Gavin. It's crazy because I don't remember Camila talking about a crush in Mississippi. We've been best friends for so long, I'm sure if your name was relevant your name would have stuck in my head." Theo said as Camila slapped his chest gently. She gave him a looked. He sighed softly, but kept a hard look at Gavin.

"Hmm," Gavin gave a sarcastic smile. "Well, now you know. Camila was originally supposed to be with me. I guess it's whatever now." He said.

"Yeah it is whatever." Theo laughed fakely then kissed Camila's head. "I'm gonna finish my plate." He mumbled then turned his back to the two. Camila blushed and looked at Gavin.

"Well, just because you have a boyfriend doesn't mean that I'll stop." He stated grabbing her hands. She cringes.

"You probably should though-" she started only got him to bring her hands to his lips. Theo glared at his plate listening.

"You'll be mine before you leave. I'll see you later." He said letting her go and started walking backwards.

"Uh, Gavin, I really don't think it's a good idea. I'm happy with Teddy-"

"You'll be happier with me. Buh-bye" He grinned jogging off. She scratched her head feeling stressed, then turned to Teddy and walked to him. His face was blank as he looked at her.

"Are you mad?" She asked softly. He nodded making her frown and look slightly worried. She grabbed his hand.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked softly making him sigh softly. He cupped her face gently and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"No, not at you, but that asshole." He huffed pulling away. She bites her bottom lip and squeezed his hand gently.

"Well I love you. I choose you, always." She said softly then grabbed plate. Theo watched her with gentle eyes as he half smiled.

"You're so sweet. Ugh, I'm gonna get cavities." He teased her. She giggled softly as she fixed herself a brisket sandwich. The two got themselves a canned soda, then decided to go inside and eat.

Inside the house was very elegant. The kitchen, which they came into from the back doorway, was full of white and gold themes. They sat at the table and ate in a comfortable silence.

"This is delicious," Teddy said as he ate some of the potato salad. Camila nodded happily drinking her root beer. "What are we doing after this?" He asked looking at her. She chewed looking thoughtful.

"I don't know." She shrugged then took a bite of her sandwich again making him chuckle.

"Remember when we were kids and I always gave you my cookies?" He asked. She blushed and nodded.

"That was honestly one of the reasons I wanted to be your friend." She admitted making Theo place a hand on his heart with a playful gasp.

"You used me for my cookies?" She laughed at him.

"It was a perk. When we were in elementary, then middle and sometimes even highschool. It was just nice to know someone cared, and those cookies meant that you cared about me." She blushed. "To me it was proof that you actually wanted to be my friend." He cocked his head.

"Was there a time that you thought I didn't want to be your friend?"

"Of course. You're a Grey which means your super popular even when you don't try. When you used to hangout with those mean girls and those other guys when I became a freshman in highschool. I was already scared because I'm like 14 in a school full of like actual teenagers. But it seemed like you were acting different." She shook her head and shrugged. She took another bite of her sandwich as Theo finished his potato salad.

"Oh yeah, they were cool though. Why'd you think I was acting different?"

"Because your girlfriend at the time would get mad if I said "hi" to you and you didn't defend me." She glared at him.

"Huh? I didn't know she was being mean to you." He said shocked. "What did she do?"

"She'd tell me to shut up and that you didn't want to be my friend anymore, or if I talk to you she'd threaten to hit me. She was just very mean. But I remember I was in the cafeteria and I was eating alone, because my friend was sick, and instead of eating with her, you ate with me and that made me very happy." Camila smiled at the thought.

"I'm so shook." He said looking surprised. "I'm sorry Camila, if I'd known she was like that-" he started, but was cut off by a kiss on the lips. He blinked looking at her as she sat back down.

"It's ok. Plus you're my boyfriend now. In the end she loses." She giggled winking at him. He blushed slightly.

"That was hot." He stated. She looked confused

"What?"

"That wink. It made me nervous. But I liked it." He said making her laugh. He grinned softly watching her.

"You're weird." She giggled. He stuck his tongue out at her making her giggle again.

* * *

"I don't want to go back outside, let's go to the game room." Camila said when they threw their trash away and washed their hands.

"Are we allowed?" He asked not wanting to cause drama.

"Yeah, come on." She grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers and walked further into the mansion. Everything was clean and beautiful in his house. Theo looked at different pictures of Jerome's family as he walked by them.

"Aww, look,"he said stopping at a picture of a baby Camila. She was wearing a adorable white dress with a little crown. She was smiling and looked like she was about to crawl away. Camila looked at blushed. "I hope our baby looks like you. You're so adorable." He said turning to pinch her cheeks. She grunts and tries moving away. He laughed, enjoying teasing her. She pouts looking up at him with big brown eyes. He gasped and hums pinching turn into cupping her face.

"So freaking cute! Oh my gosh!" He said and leaned down to kiss her but she licked his lips instead making his throw his head back and groan. She laughed when she was released from him. He wiped his mouth.

"Why?"

"Because you kept teasing me. Now let's go." She said going up the stairs. He chuckled and followed her. He smirked and grabbed a handful of her backside when then made it up the stairs. She gasped and blushed brightly. She slapped his chest gently.

"Te-Teddy." She stuttered. He grinned at her and let her go. "Stooopp teasing me." She whines.

"Aww baby you want me actually do it instead?" He said standing in front of her and pulled her close so their front pressed together. She swallowed hard. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers gently. She grasped his shirt softly as he moved his hands to her ass again. He squeezed and pulled back, making the girl look up at him with hooded eyes. She smiled and cuddled him. He laughed hugging her back gently.

"What have I done?" He asked. She giggled.

"I just want love now."

"Well I want to play now so take me to the games." He demanded making her pop his butt. He gasped shocked, but also humored.

"Oh my gosh. So violent!" He said looking down at her as she pulled back and started walking away, down the hall. He smirked following her. She opened a door, looking up at him slightly, to reveal a whole arcade room.

"Wow!" Theo said walking in shocked. It had a bunch a games that you'd see at Dave and Busters or Chuck E. Cheese.

"Right, all the games that he doesn't want at Dave and Busters is here. There is even free tokens." She said going to the pot that held all the tokens, grabbing a handful and a cup.

"Let's play a shooting game." He said.

"Like the Love Jungle?" She pointed at one that has curtains on either side, kinds like the Jurassic Park game.

"Yeah." He smiled. They go to it and Theo opened the curtain for her and she got it. He followed and closed the curtain. Sh gave him some coins to put in.

"Thank you." he said.

"You're welcome." she replied putting her coins in. He looked at her and nudged her.

"You know I was just playing with you earlier right? You're not mad at me are you?" He asked. She looked at him confused.

"No, I'm not mad at you. Do I seem mad?"

"You seem irritated." He said.

"I mean, I was but I'm fine. I promise." She kissed his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's ok. I'm about to start my period so, my emotions are wild right now." She shrugged. He put his arm around her and kissed her nose. She smiled softly.

"I love you" he said softly. She closed her eyes softly.

"I love you too."

* * *

After playing a couple of rounds of different games, the couple went back outside, only to have a group of men yell: "watch out!" Teddy reached his hand out and caught the football that was about to hit Camila in the face. He caught it with ease and with one hand. Camila looked shocked staring at the back of her boyfriends hand. He brought the ball under his arm as he looked at Camila.

"Oh my gosh. Are you ok?" He asked looking at her. She blinked and looked up at him.

"Y-Yeah, I could have died." She said and Teddy chuckled holding her shoulders.

"Jesus." He breathed as the group of sweaty, and some shirtless, men came over.

"We're sorry, Jess here doesn't know how to throw a fucking ball." A Hispanic guy said giving a look to the one called Jess. He chuckled awkwardly.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's ok." She said softly.

"That's a hell of an arm you got there. Wanna play? We're just tossing the ball around." The Hispanic one said. Teddy looking at Camila and she nodded at him smiling.

"Go have fun. I'll just hang out with my cousins." She said softly.

"Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded. He looked back at the guys and half smiled.

"Sure." He said and the group of guys walked off. Camila smiled softly and went to look for her mom. She went back into the house, looking around and saw her mom sitting on a couch. However, instead of finding her mother happy and having a great time with her family, she found her mom with her head in her hands and Jerome talked on the phone with tears in his eyes. Aunt Tia just looked like she was going to burst into tears at any moment.

"Mom…" She said softly. Faith looked up quickly and wiped her tears as Jerome hung up the phone. The two sisters looked at him as he shook his head.

"Jesus." Tia sobbed.

"Mom?" Camila asked as Faiths bottom lip trembled. Camila went quickly to her mom and got on her knees in front of her.

"My sister is dead." She croaked before she started to weep into her daughters shoulder.

 **The next part will be the last part of Trip To Mississippi! Honestly, I'm ready for it! As I've said before don't be afraid to review! I love reviews very much!**

 **You can follow me on any of my social media:**

 **Instagram- adri_is_me**

 **Twitter- AdriJ254**

 **Snapchat- adriloves2194**

 **I hope you guys have a good day, a good night or a good whatever and I'll talk to you guys later!**

 **Byyyeee**

 **~Adrianna**


End file.
